


Alfa i Omega

by Mosqua



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Mystery Character(s), Przeskok czasowy, Tajemnicza postać, Time Skips
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosqua/pseuds/Mosqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest rok 2999. Rozpoczęła się wojna z Gają. Z odsieczą przybywają zapomnieni Wojownicy Chaosu. Kim jest Alfa? Jakie skrywa tajemnice? Co się stało z Percy'm, którego nie widziano od setek lat? I co ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego Annabeth, która wydaje się być inna, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Prolog

\- A więc, Wybawco Olimpu. Czy zgadzasz się na moją propozycje , czy pozwolisz, by moja moc rozpłynęła się razem ze mną na zawsze?

* Wspomnienie *

Byłem wykończony. Właśnie wróciłem z dwumiesięcznej misji zleconej przez Atenę. Miałem udowodnić jej, że zasługuję na Annabeth, walcząc z różnymi potworami, które Bogini na mnie nasłała. W końcu Atena dała mi swoje pozwolenie. Mogłem oświadczyć się Annabeth, bez obawy, że zostanę przemieniony w zwierzę morskie. Tak, czy siak, o tej porze dnia, większość osób była na kolacji. Nie chciało mi się jeść, a poza tym nie chciałem oświadczać się na oczach całego obozu. Dlatego też, zaraz po tym, jak wróciłem, poszedłem prosto na plaże, próbując się uspokoić, przed jedną z najważniejszych chwil mojego życia. Usiadłem na piasku i wyjąłem mały pierścionek z kieszeni. Był całkiem prosty, ale specjalny. Zamiast kamienia była muszelka. Pochodziła z pałacu mojego ojca i ponoć symbolizowała miłość dziecka Posejdona. Wpatrywałem się w nią przez chwilę, dopóki nie usłyszałem czyjegoś śmiechu. Śmiechu, którego miałem nadzieję słuchać do końca życia. Annabeth, pomyślałem. Wstałem i otrzepałem się z piasku. Podążyłem za śmiechem dziewczyny. Już miałem do niej podbiec, gdy zobaczyłem widok, który zmroził mi krew w żyłach. Moja dziewczyna leżała na piasku i była obejmowana przez mojego pół-brata Daniela. Posejdon uznał go pół roku temu, zaraz po tym, jak przybył do obozu. Niezbyt za nim przepadałem, ponieważ był... no cóż aroganckim dupkiem, ale starałem się być dla niego miły. A teraz on obejmował moją dziewczynę i ... Poczułem, jak ból rozdziera mi serce, gdy zobaczyłem, jak Annabeth zaśmieje się i go całuje. Długo. Mocno. Nie wytrzymałem. Poczułem, jak woda wzbiera się wokół mnie. Daniel wyraźnie też to poczuł, gdyż podniósł głowę i jego oczy spotkały moje. Uśmiechał się szyderczo. Annabeth zdezorientowana podniosła się, i gdy w końcu na mnie spojrzała, jej oczy zalśniły z przerażenia.

\- Percy, ja ... - wyjąkała, wstając. - To nie jest tak... ja...

\- Zamknij się! - uciszyłem ją . - Nie wierzę, że mi to zrobiłaś. Jak mogłaś mnie zdradzić? I to z moim bratem! - wykrzyknąłem - myślałem, że jesteś inna! - Jej oczy zaświeciły z gniewu.

\- Jak śmiesz mnie oskarżać! To tylko twoja wina! Uznałeś, że jak jesteś bohaterem to wszystko ci wolno! - wykrzyknęła mi w twarz, jak obelgę. - A tak naprawdę to po prostu ci się poszczęściło. Nie jesteś bohaterem Perseuszu! To Daniel nim jest! Pokonał sam hydrę i ... - z każdym jej słowem wzrastał mój gniew. Nawet nie zauważyłem, gdy wytworzyłem wokół siebie małe tornado. - ... i nie wykorzystał do tego innych, tak jak ty to zawsze robisz. Poza tym, przez ostatnie dwa miesiące po prostu sobie gdzieś zniknąłeś, robiąc nie wiadomo co!

\- Nie wiadomo co? Walczyłem z potworami na życzenie twojej matki! - Annabeth zamarła. - Dzień i noc, bez wytchnienia, bez siły. A wszystko po to żeby... - nagle znalazłem się tuż przed nią. Woda opadła, zrobiło się cicho.

\- Wszystko po to, żeby ci się oświadczyć... - wyszeptałem, patrząc w jej oczy. Przez chwilę zapomniałem o gniewie. Czułem tylko ból. Ból i smutek. - Wiesz co? - spojrzałem w jej zdumione oczy. - Nie było warto - oznajmiłem lodowym tonem patrząc prosto na nią i na Daniela. Wyjąłem pierścionek i położyłem go na ręce zaskoczonego chłopaka. - Masz, jesteście siebie warci. - I z tymi słowami odwróciłem się i odszedłem od mojej dziewczyny, mojego brata i moje dotychczasowego życia.

* Koniec wspomnienia *


	2. Rozdział 1

Wpatrywałem się z niedowierzaniem w antyczne bóstwo. Nie mogło mówić prawdy. Bo, gdyby mówiło to ... Poczułem, jak dreszcz przebiega mi po ciele. Gdyby taka moc się uwolniła to ... Wolałem nawet o tym nie myśleć. Zamiast tego cofnąłem się wspomnieniami w przeszłość.

* Wspomnienie *

Pobiegłem prosto do mojego domku. Nie miałem zamiaru zostać ani chwili dłużej w obozie. Chciałem tylko spakować rzeczy i jak najszybciej stąd odejść. Zacząłem pakować ubrania na zmianę, nektar i ambrozję. Zdjęcia, pomyślałem jeszcze. Już miałem je schować, gdy spojrzałem na to co przedstawiają. Byliśmy na nich ja, moja mama i Paul, mój ojczym. Siedzieliśmy razem przy stole. Śmialiśmy się z dowcipu, który opowiedział na Nico, a mama głaskała się po brzuchu. Zamarłem, patrząc na tą właściwie zwyczajną scenę, ale dla jedną z najbardziej niezwykłych. Normalność. Nigdy jej nie miałem i nigdy mieć nie będę. Westchnąłem. Gdybym odszedł z obozu, wróciłbym pewnie do mamy. Byłaby zawiedziona, że się poddałem, ale raz mnie przyjąwszy, nie pozwoliłaby mi odejść. A wtedy raz na zawsze zakłóciłbym ich spokój. Mamy, Paula i mojej nienarodzonej siostrzyczki Alice. Jeszcze raz westchnąłem. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Musiałem zostać w obozie i ćwiczyć, ćwiczyć i ćwiczyć. Dla mojej rodziny. Uśmiechnąłem się smutno i odłożyłem zdjęcie na półkę, a torbę z zapakowanymi rzeczami do szafy. Uda się, pomyślałem, zanim zanurzyłem się w objęcia Morfeusza.

* Koniec wspomnienia *

Moja rodzina, pomyślałem z bólem. Moja rodzina.

* Wspomnienie *

Następnego ranka wstałem bardzo wcześnie, aby uniknąć konfrontacji z Danielem. Poszedłem na arenę, gdzie zawsze udawało mi się uspokoić. Już miałem zacząć ćwiczyć, gdy zobaczyłem, jak wielka, ciemna masa ląduje na mnie i obślinia mnie od góry do dołu. Uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Pani O' Leary! - ściągnąłem z siebie psicę, która zaszczekała z radości. - Tak, też cię kocham. - zaśmiałem się. Skończyło się na tym, że zamiast trenować spędziłem godzinę, bawiąc się z ogrzycą. Muszę przyznać, że dawno nie miałem takiej zabawy. Moja przyjaciółka rozweseliła mnie i pozwoliła mi, choć na chwilę, zapomnieć o moich problemach. Niestety czas szybko zleciał i byłem zmuszony udać się na śniadanie do pawilonu. Wszyscy kompletnie mnie zignorowali. Nikt nawet się ze mną nie przywitał. No cóż... Właściwie nie byłem tym zaskoczony. Odkąd do obozu przybył Daniel, stopniowo wszyscy oddalali się ode mnie. Udawałem, że się tym nie przejmuje, ale tak naprawdę było mi przykro. Wystarczyło parę złych słów o mnie w odpowiednich momentach, żeby wszyscy się ode mnie odwrócili. Trudno. Miałem zamiar podejść do mojego stolika i szybko zjeść, gdy zobaczyłem kto przy nim siedzi. Posejdon. Śmiał się z czegoś co mu powiedział Daniel. Zamarłem. Stałem tak dobre parę minut, czując jak wszyscy wlepiają we mnie swoje spojrzenia. Po co tu przeszedł?, pytanie krążyło mi po głowie. Bogowie nigdy nie odwiedzali swoich dzieci, tak po prostu, żeby z nimi pobyć. A teraz mój ojciec siedział sobie w najlepsze, jak gdyby nigdy nic i gawędził sobie wesoło z moim bratem. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Chejron, chyba uznał, że czas poinformować go, że wszyscy są nieco zdenerwowani. W sumie nie dziwiłem im się. Nie na co dzień, przecież widuje się jednego z trzech najważniejszych bogów. Centaur podszedł do mojego ojca i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Ten kiwnął głową i powoli podniósł się, a wszyscy zamarli.

\- Wiem, że to niecodzienny widok widywać boga, przy śniadaniu, ale jestem tu w ważnej sprawie. - zaczął grobowym tonem. Czy stało się coś złego? Szykuje się nowa wojna? Wiedziałem, że o tym myślą obozowicze. Wszyscy zamarliśmy w oczekiwaniu, na najgorsze. Jednak ku zdumieniu wszystkich obecnych, Posejdon uśmiechnął się. - Jestem tu po to, aby wręczyć nagrodę najważniejszym herosom tego stulecia! - zagrzmiał. Obozowicze wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Nagrody? W końcu wszyscy uśmiechnęli się i zaczęli klaskać z radości. Nie podobało mi się to wszystko. Czułem, że wyniknie z tego coś bardzo złego.

\- Proszę, aby wszyscy się przygotowali, gdyż na dzisiejszym ognisku, przybędą bogowie i ogłosimy najważniejszych herosów naszych czasów! - I zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować Posejdon rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, ale zaraz zaczęły się spekulację.

\- Czemu teraz?

\- Jakie będą nagrody?

\- Jak myślicie, kto to będzie? - zapytał chłopak od Hermesa.

\- Pewnie Percy - odparła Katlin. Katlin była nieokreślona. Ledwie ją znałem, ale była dla mnie miła i dlatego wzbudzała moją sympatię.

\- Percy? - spytał z powątpiewaniem chłopak. - Przecież widział, jak Posejdon całkowicie do zignorował. Moim zdaniem to będzie Daniel. Wiadomo, że to jego ulubiony syn. - Oznajmił, a ja poczułem ból w sercu. Niestety chłopak miał rację. Chciałem się odwrócić i odejść, ale Katlin mnie zatrzymała.

\- A ty, jak myślisz Percy, kto to będzie ogłoszony jednym z najważniejszych herosów tego stulecia?- zapytała się mnie. Jak na komendę wszyscy umilkli i odwrócili głowy w moja stronę. Nawet Dionizos i Chejron zdawali się czekać na moją odpowiedź. Przez chwilę po prostu na nich patrzyłem, a dopiero potem przemówiłem.

\- Kto będzie ogłoszony najważniejszym herosem tego stulecia, to wszystko wiedzą. Ale kto nim jest naprawdę to zupełnie inna sprawa. - I patrząc po kolei każdemu w oczy, wyszedłem, zostawiając wszystkich osłupiałych.

* Koniec wspomnienia *


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział II**

\- Chłopcze to bardzo ważne, żebyś się zgodził - oznajmiło mi bóstwo, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. - Nawet się już z tobą pożegnano. Może, jak ci to pokaże jeszcze raz to, to zrozumiesz. - I zanim zdążyłem zareagować, znalazłem się w dniu, w którym zostali mianowani herosi naszych czasów.

* Wspomnienie *

Cały dzień przesiedziałem w lesie, tuż koło plaży. Była tam mała jaskinia, którą odkryłem w dniu, w którym poznałem Daniela. Miałem tam ambrozję, nektar, zapasowy miecz i tarczę ( Hefajstos wykonał te przedmioty dla mnie, po tym jak wyświadczyłem mu pewną przysługę,) parę drachm, ubrania na zmianę i zdjęcia; na jednym byli wszyscy obozowicze, a na drugim moja śmiertelna rodzina. Właściwie nie wiem czemu to wszystko tam przyniosłem. Po prostu tego dnia, znowu byłem w złym humorze, a na dodatek pojawił się Daniel. Rozumiecie nowy brat. Na dodatek najgorsze było to, że był ode mnie młodszy zaledwie o tydzień. TYDZIEŃ. I oczywiście Posejdon zapomniał nam wszystkim o nim powiedzieć. Ostatnio byłem z nim w złych stosunkach, a Daniel był kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy. Starałem się być dla niego miły, naprawdę. Ale był uosobieniem wszystkich cech, jakich nienawidziłem. Próżności, uwielbienia dla samego siebie, arogancji... Musiałem gdzieś pójść, żeby ochłonąć i odruchowo spakowałem te rzeczy. Zupełnie przypadkowo odkryłem to miejsce. Spędziłem tu parę godzin, oglądając morze, a gdy wyszedłem zostawiłem tu swoje rzeczy. Tak, czy siak dzisiaj przez cały dzień było bardzo głośno i ludzie świetnie się bawili. Mogłem ich obserwować, samemu nie będąc obserwowanym. Nie wiedziałem, co jest przyczyną ich radości. Znaczy się, oczywiście możecie powiedzieć, że chodzi o nagrody, które miały zostać wręczone herosom. Ale, miałem przeczucie, że chodzi o coś jeszcze, tylko nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć o co. Może dzisiaj było jakieś święto? Nie byłem w stanie niczego sobie przypomnieć. Nagrody, pomyślałem sobie. To wszystko w ogóle mi się nie podobało. Wiedziałem, kto na pewno ją dostanie i wiedziałem, że to nie będę ja. Bo to będzie mój brat Daniel. Na myśl o nim zacisnąłem pięści ze złości. Widziałem go na plaży, jak zabawiał się z Nią. Ludzie byli zdziwieni, widząc ich razem. Ale on tylko naopowiadał im o tym, że ostatnio kompletnie Ją ignorowałem, a wczoraj prawie zaatakowałem, a on Ją ochronił. Obozowicze pokiwali głową, mówiąc, że ma absolutną rację, a Jackson to jakiś świr. I tym momencie byłem absolutnie pewny, ze to on dostanie nagrodę. Możecie zapytać : dlaczego? Przecież pokonał tylko jedną hydrę. Tyle, że nie chodziło tylko o to kogo się pokonało i kogo się uratowało. Chodziło o to kogo się lubiło. A bogowie mnie nie lubili. A ci, którzy mnie lubili byli w znacznej mniejszości. Bo bogów denerwowała moja prośba wobec uznawania dzieci, przed skończeniem 13 lat. Zwłaszcza, że ciągle o niej przypominałem. Poza tym nikt nie chciał zaleźć Posejdonowi za skórę, z którym jak wcześniej mówiłem, byłem w złych stosunkach. Po zakończeniu wojny z tytanami ciągle mnie ignorował. Ilekroć bywałem na Olimpie zbywał mnie. W końcu zapytałem go o co chodzi.

-Męczysz mnie - oznajmił mi zirytowany.

-Co? - zapytałem oszołomiony. - Jak to męczę ?

-Jestem bogiem i naprawdę nie mam na ciebie czasu, Percy. - Gdy tylko to powiedział uświadomił sobie swój błąd. - Synu nie o to...

\- Nie o to ci chodziło, Ojcze? - Mój głoś był lodowaty. - Czyli, jak dzieje się coś złego, to mam lecieć na ratunek, a jak nie to mam siedzieć cicho i udawać, że nie istnieje, tak? - Posejdon posłał mnie na drugi koniec sali strużką mocy.

\- Nikt nie będzie się tak do mnie odnosił, chłopcze ! - Zagrzmiał. Wstałem i otrzepałem się, starając się nie jęknąć. Wszystkie części mojego ciała bolały. Bez słowa wyszedłem z sali tronowej, zostawiając w niej rozwścieczonego boga i przerażonych świadków. Od tamtego czasu, wszystko się zaczęło pogarszać. Na dodatek pojawił się Daniel. Idealny syn i lizus. Wszyscy bogowie za nim przepadali, a ja zostałem odsunięty w kąt. I choć bogowie tamu zaprzeczali to byli bardzo stronniczy i bojaźliwi. Dopóki Posejdon by się ze mną nie pogodził, mogłem sobie ich wszystkich ratować, a oni udawali by, że to wszystko zasługa Daniela. A Posejdon nie pogodziłby się ze mną, dopóki bym go nie przeprosił. A ja bym go nie przeprosił, dopóki on pierwszy by tego nie zrobił. Błędne koło. Byliśmy zbyt dumni i obrażeni.

Dopiero wieczorem wyszedłem z jaskini. Ominąłem kolację i udałem się prosto na ognisko. Wszyscy już tam siedzieli i wesoło plotkowali, kto dostanie nagrodę i co to będzie. Rzucono mi kilka ostrożnych spojrzeń, a gdy usiadłem z tyłu na ławce, koło jakiś dziesięciolatków, ci natychmiast przenieśli się do przodu. Zachciało mi się płakać. Tak miało wyglądać moje życie? Samotny i bez żadnych przyjaciół? Powstrzymałem się jednak przed kompletnym załamaniem i zacząłem zwracać uwagę na Chejrona, który próbował wszystkich uciszyć. Gdy w końcu zapanowała cisza, przemówił.

\- Dziś, jak wszyscy wiecie, jest szczególny dzień! Tak szczególny, że po raz pierwszy od stu lat nie muszę przypominać o co chodzi! - Uśmiechnął się, a ludzie się zaśmiali. Świetnie! Na dodatek dzisiaj było jakieś wyjątkowo ważne święto, którego nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. - Bogowie poprosili mnie, abym udał się z wami na Świętą Polanę, gdzie będą na nas czekać z nagrodami. - Wszyscy zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Święta Polana, była miejscem, gdzie urodził się Zeus. Ponoć miejsce było cudownie piękne i wręcz ociekało magią. Zeus zakazał komukolwiek tam wchodzić. Komukolwiek. Jakimś cudem Polana przemieszczała się razem z bogami i dziwnym trafem znajdowała się gdzieś w obozie. Była zamaskowana i tylko Chejron i Pan D. wiedzieli gdzie się znajduje. Coraz bardziej mi się to nie podobało. Co to były nagrody, że musiały zostać wręczone w miejscu, gdzie nikt nie wchodził od setek lat? Chyba, że ... Nie to na pewno nie to. Wypchnąłem myśl z głowy. Zamiast tego poczułem się strasznie senny... Usłyszałem tylko milknące już słowa Chejrona.

\- Nikt nie może wiedzieć, jaka droga prowadzi do Świętej Polany...

Obudziłem się, w jakimś jasnym miejscu. Wstałem i zobaczyłem, że inni obozowicze też zaczynają się budzić. Zewsząd dobiegły mnie głośne westchnienia z zachwytu. Znajdowaliśmy się na okrągłej polanie, która połyskiwała na srebro. Wszędzie wokół rosły drzewa, rzucając na nas cień. Po środku polany znajdowała się mała fontanna. Nie potrafiłem jej opisać. Była taka pełna życia. Mocy. W krystalicznie czystej wodzie odbijał się księżyc w pełni, nadając wszystkiemu jeszcze więcej uroku. Całe miejsce tętniło taką mocą, że prawie zwaliło mnie z nóg. Miałem ochotę podbiec i napić się tej wody, jakby od tego zależało całe moje życie. Miałem ochotę tu zostać na zawsze. Zrozumiałem dlaczego Zeus, tak bronił tego miejsca. Nie dało się w nim nie zakochać. Przez chwilę trwałem w absolutnym zachwycie, gdy głos Chejrona dobiegł do moich uszu.

\- Niech wszyscy pokłonią się bogom! - rozejrzałem się spanikowany. Nigdzie nie było bogów. Tylko zwierzęta. Orzeł, wilk, paw... chwila co tu robi paw? Zdumiałem się. Po chwili do mnie dotarło, gdzie są bogowie, a raczej kim są. Natychmiast się pokłoniłem. Obozowicze poszli w moje ślady i po chwili wszyscy kłanialiśmy się 14 zwierzętom. Po dość długiej chwili przeobrazili się. Orzeł zmienił się w Zeusa, koń w Posejdona, łania w Artemidę... Rozumiecie o co chodzi. Bogów było 14, gdyż Zeus ustanowił Hadesa i Hestia Olimpijczykami. Cieszyłem się z tego. Hestia prawdę mówiąc była moją ulubioną boginią.

\- Możecie wstać. - Zeus rozpoczął spotkanie. Bogowie rozsiedli się wygodnie na srebrnych tronach, które tworzyły półokrąg, a po naszej lewej stronie znajdowała się fontanna. Przez chwilę panował cisza. - Jak wszyscy wiedzą dzisiaj jest bardzo ważny dzień. - Świetnie, w końcu dowiem się o co chodzi. - Bowiem dzisiaj jest rocznica pokonania przez bogów tytana Kronosa... - Herosi zaczęli klaskać, a gdy skończyli, Zeus rozpoczął przemowę o tym jacy to cudowni byli bogowie w walce. Przez cały czas siedziałem oniemiały. Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć? Przecież myślałem o tym przez ostatni miesiąc. I rocznica. Zeus miał wydać przyjęcie na cześć wygranej, a ja tak po prostu o tym zapomniałem! Nic dziwnego, że Anna... Ona nazwała mnie Glonomóżdżkiem! Wspomnienie o Niej przypomniało mi o czymś. Spojrzałem na siebie ze zdumieniem. Dzisiaj były moje 17-te urodziny! A ja cały dzień przesiedziałem w jaskini. Sam. Nikt nie złożył mi życzeń. Nikt nawet mnie nie szukał. - ... wręczyć nagrody najlepszym herosom tego stulecia ! - głos Zeusa wyrwał mnie ze zdumienia - Będziemy po kolei ich wywoływać! Ci, którzy usłyszą swoje nazwisko proszeni są o wyjście naprzód. - zapadła cisza.

\- Thalia Grace, moja córka - zawołał król bogów. Rozbrzmiały oklaski. Thalia spłonęła rumieńcem i szybko klęknęła przed bogami.

\- Dziękuje, mój panie.

\- Annabeth Chase, moja córka! - zawołała Atena. Ludzie zaczęli klaskać, a Ona wstała i dumnie wystąpiła naprzód.

\- Do dla mnie zaszczyt, mój panie, moja pani. - Uklękła przed bogami, dołączając do uśmiechniętej Thalii.

\- Nico di Angelo, mój syn - zagrzmiał Hades. Z lasu wyłonił się niski chłopak. Nie wiedziałem, że Nico tu jest, ale jeśli ktoś zasłużył na tytuł jednego z najlepszych herosów tego stulecia, to był to on. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech, zanim uklęknął przed bogami. Widzicie, byłem z nim w dobrych stosunkach, ale problem polegał na tym, że Nico ciągle był w podziemiach i dlatego rzadko się widywaliśmy.

\- Clarisse de la Rue, moja córka! - zawołał dumnie Ares. Jej rodzeństwo zaczęło gromko klaskać. Clarisse dumna z siebie uklęknęła przed bogami.

\- To niewyobrażalny zaszczyt panie.

\- Trawis i Connor Stoll, moi synowie! - Hermes uśmiechnął się na widok zdziwienia na twarzy swoich synów. Bracia, szybko wymamrotali podziękowania i dołączyli do klęczących półbogów.

\- Will Solace, mój syn! - ogłosił Apollo. Will zdumiony uklęknął przed bogami.

\- To zaszczyt, mój panie. - schylił w szacunku głowę.

\- Kate Garden, moja córka. - oznajmiła spokojnie Demeter. Katie prawie rozpłakała się ze szczęścia dołączając do przyjaciół.

\- Jake Mason - zawołał Hefajstos. Jake spokojnie uklęknął przed bogami i podziękował.

\- I na koniec mój syn ... - Posejdon zawiesił głos. Muszę przyznać, przez małą, naprawdę małą sekundę miałem nadzieje, że chodzi mu o mnie - ... Daniel Toader *! - przez chwilę panowała cisza, pełna zaskoczenia. Ale ludzie zaczęli klaskać, jeszcze głośniej niż przy innych i Daniel dumnym krokiem dołączył do półkręgu herosów. Było ich teraz dziesięcioro : Ona, Thalia, Clarisse i Katie oraz Nico, Travis i Connor, Will, Jake i Daniel.

\- Powstańcie herosi, albowiem o to czas na wręczenie nagrody jaką będzie ... - Zeus urwał dla lepszego efektu. Po długiej ciszy w końcu przemówił ... Nieśmiertelność! - Półbogowie wymieli pełne zdumienia i radości uśmiechy. - To znaczy o ile, oczywiście przyjmiecie ten dar . - Ton króla bogów wyraźnie mówił, że nie ma takiej możliwości, aby tego nie zrobili.

\- Ależ, oczywiście, że przyjmiemy. Kto byłby tak głupi, żeby go nie przyjąć? - zawołał Daniel entuzjastycznie, a oczy wszystkich skierowały się na mnie. Poczułem się, jakby ktoś mnie kopnął w brzuch.

\- Czy ktoś się sprzeciwia uczynieniu tych herosów nieśmiertelnymi? - Oczy Zeusa skierowane były w moją stronę. W końcu zrozumiałem o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Nie chodziło tylko o nagrodzenie zasłużonych półbogów. Chodziło o sprawdzenie mnie. A ja byłem na skraju wytrzymałości. To był jakiś okrutny żart. Dokładnie rok temu odrzuciłem nieśmiertelność właśnie dla tych ludzi. Dzisiaj oni nie wahali się nawet sekundy, aby ją przyjąć. Było to przykre. Ale nie zamierzałem dać się złamać. Przez parę minut wpatrywałem się w oczy Zeusa, bez mrugnięcia. Opanowałem tę sztuczkę pół roku temu. Nie musiałem mrugać, aby nawilżyć oko. Jeśli tylko wystarczająco się skupiłem, mogłem je nawilżać bez mrugania. W końcu Daniel przerwał ciszę.

\- Czy możemy, że tak powiem.. przejść do rzeczy? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym ćwiczyć cierpliwość, Daniel. - Spojrzałem mu w oczy. - Wieczność trwa baardzo długo... - w moim głosie dało się słyszeć nieme ostrzeżenie, ale tylko mój brat to zauważył. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Pozostali byli zbyt zdumieni moją wypowiedzią. Poczułem satysfakcję. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że będę protestować i krzyczeć, że to mi należy się nagroda. A ja nie zamierzałem dać się złamać. Chciałem im pokazać, że nie mają nade mną władzy. A nie posiadanie nad kimś władzy, było dla boga nie do przyjęcia. Dlatego, też uśmiechnąłem się szyderczo do Zeusa, wpędzając go w jeszcze większe zdumienie.

\- No, tak ... Herosi! - Zeus próbował ukryć zmieszanie. - Oto podniosła chwila! Zapamiętajcie ją na zawsze! - I z tymi słowami ceremonia się rozpoczęła. Apollo powoli wstał z tronu i podszedł do fontanny. Wyjął srebrny kielich i zanurzył go w wodzie, wyszeptując przy tym modlitwę dziękczynną. Po kolei podszedł do dziesięciu półbogów i dał im się napić łyka, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce. Bogowie wstali i zaczęli wypowiadać antyczne zaklęcie. Z każdym ich słowem, rosła moc na polanie. W pewnej chwili zapadła cisza. Bogowie stali przez chwilę nieruchomo, gdy Zeus wymówił ostatnią frazę.

-Βάσει των τεσσάρων στοιχείων, σας κάνει αθάνατο! ** - W tej chwili w wybrańców uderzył piorun. Błysnęło jasne światło i już stało przed nami dziesięcioro nieśmiertelnych obozowiczów. Wszyscy promienieli i była od nich złota aura. Odwrócili się w naszą stronę i rzucili nam wyniosłe spojrzenie. - Herosi, oto przedstawiam wam Dziesięciu Nieśmiertelnych, wiecznych obozowiczów i waszych opiekunów!

Wszyscy udali się na przyjęcia na Olimpie. Wszyscy oprócz mnie. Zeus prze teleportował wszystkich. Wszystkich, oprócz mnie. W jednej chwili na Polanie słychać było oklaski, a w drugiej kompletną ciszę, gdy wszyscy zniknęli. Prawdę mówiąc cieszyłem się z tego. Nie miałem ochoty iść na zabawę do Olimpu, a poza tym Święta Polana wyglądała jeszcze piękniej bez tego całego tłumu. Z wrażenie odjęło mi mowę. Mogłem tylko wszystkiemu się przyglądać z niemym zachwycie.

\- Niezwykle imponujące, prawda? - Odwróciłem się szybko i zobaczyłem, że stoi za mną około osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna, która do złudzenie kogoś mi przypominała.

\- Hestia? - zapytałem niepewnie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Była ubrana w zwiewną, ognistą sukienkę i mogłem przysiąc, że gdzieniegdzie widziałem płomienie. Była boso, a włosy miała do długie do ramion, rozpuszczone. Muszę, przyznać, że wyglądała przepięknie. - Ale czemu nie jesteś na Olimpie? I czemu wyglądasz jak osiemnastolatka?

\- Herosi mnie nie szanują w mojej dziewięcioletniej formie i dlatego dzisiaj tak wyglądam.

\- Przykro mi. - Było mi wstyd za znajomych. Hestia uśmiechnęła się, jakbym sprawił jej niespotykaną radość.

\- Nie szkodzi. Jestem już przyzwyczajona. A co do tego dlaczego nie jestem na Olimpie... no cóż. Przykro mi to mówić, ale przyszłam się pożegnać. - Spojrzała mi w oczy i posłała mi smutny uśmiech. Poczułem jakieś dziwne uczucie w żołądku. Nie chciałem, że było jej smutno.

\- Z kim? - zapytałem zaciekawiony. Oprócz mnie i Hestii nikogo tu nie było.

\- Z tobą Perseuszu...

\- Jak to ze mną? - Hestia wskazała na ławę z roślin w cieniu Polany.

\- Usiądźmy, to ci wyjaśnię... - Posłusznie podążyłem za nią i gdy już usiedliśmy, poczułem się naprawdę dziwnie. Nie na co dzień przecież siedzi się z boginią jak równy z równym. - Perseuszu, domowe ognisko gaśnie i nie mogę zrobić niczego, aby go przed tym powstrzymać. - Dla kogoś kto nie zna mitologii może to nie być poważna sprawa, ale ja znałem prawdę. Hestia była boginią ogniska domowego, które symbolizowało dom, nadzieję i życie. Jeśli ognisko gasło i Hestia nie mogła nic z tym zrobić, to było dosyć kiepsko. Bogini rozpoznała mój wyraz twarzy. -Nie, nie chodzi o to Perseuszu. Właściwie to od dawna na to czekałam.

-Dlaczego? I co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

-Wszystko Perseuszu. Bo to jest TWOJE ognisko i to przez ciebie gaśnie. - W jej tonie głosu nie słyszałem żadnych pretensji. Ona po prostu stwierdzała fakt.

\- Jak to przez mnie?

\- Wkrótce zrozumiesz. - Widząc mój wyraz twarzy, zaśmiała się. Bardzo ładnie. - Naprawdę. Teraz najważniejsze jest to, że ognisko za chwilę zgaśnie i wszystko się zmieni. Minie dużo czasu, zanim znowu się zobaczymy Perseuszu, o ile się zobaczymy - Byłem skonfundowany. O co chodziło?

\- Wkrótce zrozumiesz - powtórzyła. Skinąłem głową. Zanim się zorientowałem już mnie obejmowała. Normalnie byłbym zażenowany, ale tuląc do siebie Hestię, czułem się jakbym był znowu w z domu.

\- Perseuszu, cokolwiek się stanie, pamiętaj, że ognisko zawsze może zapłonąć ponownie. - wyszeptała mi do ucha, a ja poczułem, jak przez ciało przebiega mi dreszcz. -Obiecaj mi, że będziesz o tym pamiętać.

\- Obiecuję. - Mogłem przysiąc, że się uśmiechnęła.

\- Przykro mi - wyszeptała mi jeszcze cicho. Zanim zdążyłem się zapytać o co chodzi, już jej nie było, a ja stałem na ulicy, przed mieszkaniem moich rodziców.

Nie. Nie. Tak nie może być. Tak nie może być! Przykro mi, ale zdarzył się wypadek. Nie! To nieprawda! Niczego nie dało się zrobić... ogień pochłonął wszystko. Proszę... Błagam,niech to będzie jakaś pomyłka... Niech to będzie jakaś pomyłka! NIECH TO BĘDZIE JAKAŚ POMYŁKA! Przykro nam.

Z hukiem wpadłem do recepcji w Empire State Building.

\- Piętro sześćsetne! - zawołałem do recepcjonisty.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie... - Wiedziałem co powie.

\- Niech mi pan tu nie bredzi, tylko da klucz do piętra sześćsetnego. A jak nie to rozwalę wszystko w promieniu stu metrów. - Recepcjonista wyraźnie się przestraszył i szybko podał mi klucz. Wsiadłem to windy i skuliłem się na ziemi. Teraz najważniejsze jest to, że ognisko za chwilę zgaśnie i wszystko się zmieni... Przykro mi ... Słowa Hestii dźwięczały mi w uszach. Prawie się rozpłakałem. Skoro ona wiedziała, to wszyscy inni też musieli wiedzieć. Pozwolili na to. Z wściekłości zacisnąłem pięści. Zapłacą mi za to. Winda się otworzyła, a ja wypadłem z niej, kierując się do sali tronowej, gdzie odbywało się przyjęcie. Ludzie zaskoczeni odskakiwali na boki, gdy mnie widzieli, ale nic mnie to nie obchodziło. Chciałem tylko Go dopaść. Dopaść i sprawić, żeby żałował.

\- TY! - wrzasnąłem na całą salę. Posejdon odwrócił się jednocześnie zdumiony i rozzłoszczony.

\- Ja?

\- Tak, ty! - Cała sala zamilkła.

\- Perseuszu, o co znowu chodzi? - zapytał zirytowany. Tak mnie to zezłościło, że posłałem go na drugi koniec sali strużką mocy. W normalnych okolicznościach nie udało by mi się, ale Posejdon był zdumiony, że nie zdążył zareagować. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć z przerażenie. Zeus zaczął coś mówić, ale nie słuchałem go. Zamiast tego zająłem się moim wstającym ojcem.

\- Jak śmie..

\- Wiedziałeś o tym! Wiedziałeś i nic nie zrobiłeś! - przerwałem mu. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

\- O czym niby wiedziałem?

\- Wiedziałeś, co się dzieje i nie zrobiłeś niczego, aby ich uratować! - Zrozumienie pojawiło się w jego oczach, gdy uświadomił sobie, o czym mówię.

\- Ach, o to ci chodzi - powiedział, jakby to było coś trywialnego.

\- O to? - krzyknąłem z furią - O to? Moi rodzice nie żyją! A ty sobie mówisz : to? Wiedziałeś, że umierają i im nie pomogłeś! Nikt z was im nie pomógł! Nikt nawet mi nie powiedział! - Rzuciłem w stronę zawstydzonych bogów, podczas gdy reszta wymieniała zdumione spojrzenia.

\- Synu, posłuchaj... - Posejdon próbował mnie uspokoić.

\- Nie jestem twoim synem! - warknąłem w jego stronę. Bogowie wymieli pełne niepokoju spojrzenia. - Mogłeś ich uratować. Nie zrobiłeś tego! Wszyscy mogliście, ale nikt z was tego nie zrobił. A ja już nigdy wam nie wybaczę! Nigdy!A Kiedyś tego pożałujecie! Kiedyś będziecie potrzebowali pomocy,a mnie już nie będzie, żeby was uratować! - Bogowie wyglądali na przerażonych. Jedynie Hestia była dziwnie spokojna. Spojrzała na mnie ze zrozumieniem w oczach i bezgłośnie powiedziała : Do widzenia Perseuszu. Skinąłem jej głową na pożegnanie. W następnej chwili leżałem na plecach w lesie, z plecakiem w ręce i ze świadomością, że właśnie zmieniło się całe moje życie.

* Koniec wspomnienia *

\- To twoja rola. Musisz się zgodzić. - Bóstwo spojrzała na mnie z prośbą w oczach. - Przez ostatni miesiąc pomagałeś młodym herosom i odprowadzałeś ich do obozu, ale nie możesz tego robić wiecznie. Hestia wiedziała co się stanie. - Nie wiedziałem co myśleć. Zamiast tego spróbowałem się rozejrzeć. Znajdowaliśmy się na polanie, ja i młody mężczyzna, który przedstawił się, jako Antyczne Bóstwo. Był wysoki, ale dobrze zbudowany. Miał ciemne włosy i był ubrany w zwykłe dżinsy i T-shirt. Jedynymi rzeczami, które świadczyły o tym, że nie był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem były, zamiast oczu, dwie płonące na srebro kule, które do złudzenia przypominały te Aresa i Hestii. Wciąż bolała mnie głowę, po wycieczce w przeszłości i nie rozumiałem o co chodzi.

\- Chwila, zaczekaj. Umierasz i chcesz, żebym przejął twoje moce przed śmiercią, bo nie chcesz, aby zniszczyły całą planetę, albo po prostu zniknęły, tak? - Chciałem sobie wszystko poukładać.

\- Tak. - potwierdziło bóstwo.

\- Ale ja nawet nie wiem kim jesteś! - Zarzuciłem mu. Westchnął, jakby się tego spodziewał.

\- Nazywam się Chaos. Jestem twórcą wszechświata i najpotężniejszą w niej istotą. - Zatkało mnie. Chaos, którego nie widziano od tysięcy lat pojawia się właśnie mnie i chce, żebym wziął jego moc? Widziałem w swoim życiu wiele dziwnych rzeczy, ale to przebijało je wszystkie.

\- Chaos? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem - Ten Chaos? - Bóstwo pokiwało głową. -I ty chcesz, żebym to akurat ja przejął twoją moc? Nie ma mowy. Przez przypadek sam wszystko zniszczę, nim upłynie jeden dzień! Po za tym, czy aby jako twórca wszechświata, nie masz zapewnionego życia wiecznego, cokolwiek, by się nie stało? - zapytałem podejrzliwie. Wiem, że teraz pewnie myślicie, że jestem szalony, skoro odrzucam taką moc, ale ja po prostu wiem, że nie poradziłbym sobie z nią. Chaos uśmiechnął się, jakby się tego spodziewał.

\- Właśnie dlatego, chcę, żebyś to ty władał moją moc. Nie pragniesz władzy, dlatego będziesz władcą najlepszym jaki może być. Nie mam już czasu, aby szukać kogoś innego, a poza tym nawet jeśli wszystko jutro zniknie, to wciąż jest dzisiejszy dzień. - uśmiechnął się do mnie, jakby właśnie wyjawił mi jakąś tajemnicę. Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że nie odpowiedział na moje ostatnie pytanie. - Musisz się zdecydować w tej chwili. Czy zgadzasz się na stanie się moim następcą? - Poczułem się, jakbym znów miał szesnaście lat. Od mojej decyzji zależało wszystko...nawet jeśli wszystko jutro zniknie, to wciąż jest dzisiejszy dzień... Spojrzałem w te srebrne oczy i już wiedziałem, że klamka zapadła.

\- Zgadzam się. - wyszeptałem.

\- Przysięgnij na Styks. - Zdziwiłem się. Po co?

\- Przysięgam na Styks. - Uderzył piorun. Chaos uśmiechnął się i wstał.

\- W takim razie możemy iść. - Wstałem za nim zdezorientowany.

\- Jak to iść? Czy ty, aby właśnie w tej chwili nie umierasz? - Już niczego nie rozumiałem.

\- Nie. - zaprzeczył Chaos.

\- Nie - powtórzyłem tępo - To po co to wszystko?

\- Mój drogi Perseuszu, musiałem trochę ponaginać prawdę.

\- Ponaginać prawdę? Czyli , że co? - zapytałem zdenerwowany.

\- Widzisz, potrzebuję następcy. A to była próba. Próba, którą przeszedłeś pomyślnie. Niedługo naprawdę umrę, a wtedy ty staniesz się najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie. Przedtem muszę cię jednak do tego przygotować. -Poczułem złość. Zapragnąłem się zbuntować.

\- A jak się nie zgodzę?

\- Przysiągłeś na Styks. - zauważył. Ech... Sprytny był nie ma co. Poczułem zirytowanie, ale też dziwną radość. Może to jednak nie był taki zły pomysł. Przecież nie muszę od razu przejmować jego mocy, prawda? Chaos wyciągnął do mnie dłoń.

\- Chodź Alfa. Wkraczasz właśnie do nowego życia.

\- Alfa? - Uchwyciłem.

\- Tak, Alfa. - Chaos uśmiechnął się. - Tak się od teraz będziesz nazywać. Alfa, znaczy nowy początek.

\- Alfa. - Delektowałem się nowym imieniem, jak lodami w upalny dzień. - Podoba mi się.

* toady - znaczy lizus.

** Mocą wszystkich czterech żywiołów, czynie was Nieśmiertelnymi!


	4. Rozdział 3

Rozdział III

Nico

\- Przecież sami słyszeliście! To był on! To musiał być on! - Dzisiejszy dzień był koszmarem, ale i jednocześnie błogosławieństwem - Page dokładnie go opisała! Po za tym na miłość boską przedstawił jej się! - Siedziałem w Wielkim Domu domu na zebraniu z pozostałymi Nieśmiertelnymi Obozowiczami i z Chejronem i próbowałem wyjaśnić tej bandzie matołów, że musimy wyruszyć na poszukiwania Percy'ego. Ale najlepiej będzie, jak wyjaśnię wszystko od początku. Przez cały miesiąc, do obozu trafiło z czternaścioro herosów, którzy twierdzili, że wysoki, zielonooki brunet, uratował ich przed potworem, a następnie przyprowadził tutaj. Wszyscy byli w wieku od 8 do 14 lat i zaklinali się, że chłopak wszystko im wyjaśnił o bogach i mitologii, i że gdyby nie on, to już dawno by nie żyli. Wszyscy obozowicze byli zdumieni i automatycznie myśleli o Percym. Problem był taki, że obrażeni bogowie oświadczyli, że Percy już nie należy do społeczności i zakazali w ogóle o nim wspominać. Dlatego wszyscy siedzieli cicho i nikt nie wyrażał swoich przypuszczeń. Chrzanić bogów. Nic mnie nie obchodziły ich zakazy i nakazy. Próbowałem prowadzić śledztwo na własną rękę i podpytywałem się nowych herosów o Percy'ego, ale wszyscy ze smutkiem stwierdzali, że zielonooki chłopak nie przedstawił się. Aż do dzisiaj, gdy pojawiła się Page. Page była ośmiolatką i co jeszcze bardziej zadziwiające, córką Posejdona. To właśnie ona powiedziała, że przyprowadził ją Percy Jackson. Była wszystkim czego potrzebowałem. Była dowodem na to, że Percy, gdzieś tam jest i ciągle nam pomaga. Nie wiedziałem co spowodowało, że to właśnie jej Percy się przedstawił. Czy to, że była jego siostrą, czy to, że była taka mała, czy po prostu to, że była tak urocza. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Najważniejsze było to, że to zrobił. Teraz musiałem tylko zmusić moich nieśmiertelnych braci, żeby zaczęli szukać mojego przyjaciela. Jak się okazywało, nie było to wcale proste. Uparcie twierdzili, że to nie był on.

\- Nico, musisz się uspokoić. - Chejron spojrzał na mnie ostrzegawczo. Powstrzymałem się od rzucenia się wszystkim do gardeł i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Nie możesz ich zabić, powtarzałem sobie. Nie możesz ich zabić.

\- Proszę tylko, żebyście o tym pomyśleli. - zacząłem, próbując się uspokoić. - Jeśli się pośpieszymy, to jeszcze będziemy szansę na znalezienie go. - Obozowicze wymielili niepewne spojrzenia. Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu. Może udałoby mi się ich przekonać. - Wszyscy wiemy, że to Percy nam pomagał. Jestem też pewien, że wszyscy wstydzimy się za nasze wcześniejsze zachowanie. - Zrobiłem nacisk na to szczególne słowo, a moi koledzy spuścili głowy. - Wszyscy za nim tęsknimy. Co stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby go odnaleźć i tu sprowadzić? - Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Przez chwilę naprawdę wierzyłem, że się uda. Że to całe szaleństwo się skończy. a Percy pojawi się i wszystko wróci do normy. Ale oczywiście Annabeth przerwała to wszystko, jak bańkę mydlaną.

\- Nieprawda -odezwała się, wstając i zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. - Nie jesteśmy pewni, ze to Percy nam pomagał. Nie wszyscy wstydzimy się za nasze wcześniejsze zachowanie, zwłaszcza, że nie zrobiliśmy niczego złego. Nie wszyscy za nim tęsknimy. I wiele rzeczy stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby go tu sprowadzić. - Jej przemądrzały ton sprawił, że miałem ochotę ją udusić.

\- Może ty tak uważasz, ale inni czują inaczej, Annabeth. - wymówiłem jej imię, jak obelgę. - To nie ty jesteś tu liderem i to nie ty tu decydujesz, wiec się przymknij. - Warknąłem na nią. Annabeth była tak zszokowana, że zabrakło jej języka w gębie. - Chejronie. - skierowałem się do centaura, stojącego po drugiej stronie stołu. - Wiesz, że to był Percy. Czy pozwolisz nam wyruszyć na poszukiwania i sprowadzić go tutaj? - Wszyscy spojrzeli na centaura wyczekująco. Na twarzach niektórych, takich jak moja i Thalii, widać było nadzieję. Na twarzach niektórych, takich jak Daniela, pogardę. A na twarzach niektórych, takich jak Annabeth, strach przed decyzją mężczyzny. Chejron wpatrywał się przez chwilę w nas w milczeniu.

\- Nie. - To jedno słowo zamroziło mi krew w żyłach. - Jeśli go tu sprowadzimy, bogowie zabiją i jego i nas. - Annabeth i Daniel uśmiechali się do siebie z triumfem. - Zebranie uważam za zamknięte. Rozejść się. - Obozowicze po kolei wstali i wyszli, cicho rozmawiając. W końcu w sali zostałem tylko ja i Chejron. Wpatrywał się we mnie błagalnie, prosząc bym zrozumiał.

\- Nico, dobrze wiesz, że nie mamy wyboru. Jedyne co możemy zrobić, to modlić się, że kiedyś do nas wróci i nam wybaczy. - Wpatrywałem się chwilę w niego, aż w końcu kiwnąłem głową i wyszedłem bez słowa. Skierowałem się w stronę wiecznie płonącego ogniska, gdzie nikogo nie było. Musiałem się uspokoić. Tak bardzo chciałem iść i odnaleźć Percy'ego! Był dla mnie, jak brat i zawsze przy mnie był i starał się mnie ochronić, pomimo, że ja chciałem go zabić. A teraz po prostu przepadł. Kopnąłem ze złością stertę gałęzi.

\- Nie ma sensu się złościć. - usłyszałem za sobą dziewczęcy głos. - To i tak nic nie da. - Odwróciłem się z prędkością gazeli i zobaczyłem, że przede mną stoi Hestia, wyglądająca dokładnie tak samo, jak miesiąc temu.

\- Pani Hestia? Ale co ty tu robisz? - zapytałem się, kłaniając się przy okazji. Lubiłem Hestię. Była jedyną z bogiń, która była dobra. Dobroć promieniała z niej, jak ogień, czy dom. Bogini uśmiechnęła się.

\- Zachowujesz się dokładnie, jak Percy. Chyba, jako jedyni półbogowie naprawdę mnie szanujecie. - zarumieniłem się, ale wzmianka o Percym sprawiła, ze zasypałem boginię gradem pytań.

\- Percy? Widziałaś się z nim, pani? Czy ma się dobrze? Czy wraca? Czy jest bardzo zły? - Hestia uśmiechnęła się do mnie i wyciągnęła rękę w moją stronę.

\- Chodź herosie. Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Czyli kiedyś wróci? - zapytałem z nadzieją w głosie. Hestia opowiedziała mi o jej spotkaniu z moim kuzynem i o swoich przypuszczeniach.

\- Nie wiem, mój drogi Nico... - odpowiedziała smutna, jednak uśmiech po chwili zagościł na jej twarzy. - Ale myślę, że to zrobi. W końcu obiecał mi, że będzie pamiętał. - I z tymi słowami wstała i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

987 LAT PÓŹNIEJ...

Alfa

Całe moje życie stało się treningiem. 987 lat to dużo czasu na myślenie... albo jak kto woli na walki. Codziennie ćwiczyłem szermierkę i moje moce. Chaos każdego dnia dawał mi po trochę swojej siły, aż w końcu pięćset lat temu stałem się drugą najpotężniejszą istotą w całym wszechświecie. W każdym razie tak twierdził Chaos. Ja w to nie wierzę i nie zamierzam uwierzyć. Zamiast tego skupiam się na trenowaniu moich Wojowników. Chaos poprosił mnie o wyszkolenie grupy osób, aby stali się jego armią. W każdym razie, tak to wygląda z zewnątrz. Tak naprawdę to po prostu grupa osób, którym tak jak mnie, nie zostało już nic w życiu. Teraz byliśmy rodziną. Chroniliśmy się nawzajem i żyliśmy ze sobą. Co prawda czasem nie wiedzieliśmy prawie nic o sobie, bo nikt nie chciał przywoływać smutnych wspomnień, ale to było w porządku. Wszyscy to rozumieli i szanowali. Na przykład ja. Nikt nic nie wiedział o mojej przeszłości. Wiedziano, że Alfa nie jest moim prawdziwym imieniem, ale to im wystarczało. Nie potrzebowaliśmy wyjaśnień. Nasze życie polegało na treningu i walce, treningu i walce. I to nam wystarczało.

\- Generale, pan Chaos cię wzywa! - usłyszałem jak Tabiti mnie woła. Była moją dobrą znajomą, tak jak wiele innych Wojowników, ale w godzinach pracy mówiliśmy do siebie oficjalnie.

\- Dziękuje poruczniku Tabiti . - Podziękowałem jej, i jednocześnie puściłem do niej oko. Powstrzymała się od zaśmiania i zasalutowała, odchodząc. Wyszedłem z mojej komnaty i skierowałem swe kroki do sali tronowej. Chyba powinienem coś wyjaśnić. Ja i Wojownicy, razem z Chaosem mieszkaliśmy w przestrzeni międzygalaktycznej w jego pałacu. Można się było stąd dostać absolutnie wszędzie, poprzez teleportację, tylko z powrotem mógł być pewien problem, dlatego używaliśmy specjalnych statków, które były wolniejsze, ale za to miało się pewność, że będzie można wrócić. Pałac Chaosu był absolutnym dziełem sztuki, ale nie brakowało tu sal do ćwiczeń, czy więzień. Sala tronowa mieściła się na parterze, a nasze sypialnie na piętrach, dlatego musiałem się pośpieszać. Chaos nie lubił, gdy musiał na mnie czekać. Mieliśmy skomplikowaną relację. Mówiłem do niego, jak do znajomego, ale wciąż miał nade mną władzę. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że byliśmy ze sobą zżyci po wspólnie spędzonych prawie tysiącach lat. Byliśmy ze sobą związani moją przysięgą i dlatego z czasem zacząłem go traktować, jak ojca, a on mnie jak syna.

Zapukałem do sali, po czym wszedłem i się ukłoniłem bóstwu. Czułem, że chodzi o coś ważnego i trzeba się należycie zachowywać.

\- Wzywałeś mnie? - zapytałem, starając się nie patrzeć na boki. Za każdym razem sala wyglądała inaczej i o dziwo, dzisiaj wyglądała jak sala tronowa na Olimpie. Poczułem gniew. Wyniosłem stamtąd niemiłe wspomnienia. - I czemu ten wystrój? - Spojrzałem badawczo na mojego ojca. Chaos spojrzał na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wracasz na Ziemię. - Z zaskoczenia prawie się wywróciłem.

\- Co? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. - Ale jak to?

\- Wybuchła wojna. Gaja sprzymierzyła się z tytanami i gigantami. - Chaos zaczął bez żadnych wstępów. - Bogowie i herosi nie mają żadnych szans na przeżycie. Żadnych. Chyba, że wyruszę im na pomoc. Wiążą mnie starożytne prawa, ale ty możesz iść razem z Wojownikami. - Wpatrywałem się w niego w zdumieniu. Jak mógł mnie wysyłać na Ziemię? Przecież, po tym co zrobili... Nie chciałem tam wracać. Jednak spojrzałem na Chaos i coś we mnie drgnęło. Zrozumiałem. Nie wysyłał mnie. Wysyłał swojego następcę. Nie ma miejsca na osobiste urazy, gdy jest się władcą świata. Pamiętaj o tym synu. Powiedział mi to tego samego dnia, w którym przybyłem do pałacu. Teraz zrozumiałem. Nie wysyłał Percy'ego, załamanego herosa. Wysyłał Alfę, swojego przyszłego następcę. Wyprostowałem się i spojrzałem mu prostu w oczy.

\- Kiedy wyruszamy? - zapytałem hardo, a Chaos uśmiechnął się.

\- Już.

Annabeth

Dzisiaj miało się odbyć zebranie w sprawie Gai. Potrzebowaliśmy pomocy. Nie chciałam tego przyznawać, ale Chejron miał rację. Obóz Jupitera, o którym powiedzieli nam bogowie dwadzieścia lat temu, był teraz połączony z naszym obozem i dlatego było nas dwa razy więcej, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że potrzebowaliśmy pomocy. Chejron powiedział nam, że na dzisiejszym spotkaniu pojawią się bogowie, którzy mają nam powiedzieć coś ważnego. Wszyscy byliśmy podekscytowani. Wszyscy 14 Olimpijczykowie razem byli na obozie ostatnio w dniu, w którym stałam się nieśmiertelna. Czyli w dniu,w którym odszedł Percy. Na początku było mi głupio, ale teraz wiem, że nie był wart zachodu. Świetnie sobie radziliśmy bez niego. W każdym razie do teraz... Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do Wielkiego Domu. Przywitałam się z bogami i usiadłam. Zauważyłam, że w kącie sali stoi ciemna postać, ale nikt mi jej nie przedstawił, więc choć moja ciekawość rosła, powstrzymałam się od pytań i spokojnie poczekałam, aż przyjdzie ostatnia osoba.

\- Mamy dobrą wiadomość. - Rozpoczął Zeus zebranie, wywołując uśmiechy na twarzach zebranych. - Zyskaliśmy potężnego sojusznika, kogoś nawet potężniejszego od bogów. - dodał cicho, starając się przełknąć dumę. Obrócił się w stronę ciemnej postaci. - Może sam się przedstawisz? - Postać wyszła z kąta i w końcu ujrzałam ją w pełnym świetle. Był to wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak. Nie wyglądałby jakoś szczególnie inaczej, gdyby nie jego oczodoły. Zamiast oczu miał dwie płonące na srebro kule, które widziałam już wcześniej u Aresa, czy Hestii. Natychmiast wiedziałam kto przed nami stoi. Niemożliwe...

\- Nazywam się Chaos, stwórca wszechświata i najpotężniejsza w niej istota. - Jak makiem zasiał. Po chwili wszyscy już klęczeli razem z bogami. Chaos uniósł dłonie. - Nie klękajcie dzieci. Mam wam do przekazania ważną wiadomość, a jest mało czasu. - Jak na komendę, wszyscy podnieśli się z klęczek i spojrzeli wyczekująco na Chaosa. - Jako, że ograniczają mnie starożytne prawa, nie będę mógł wam pomóc w wojnie z Gają. - zanim ktokolwiek zdążył choćby jęknąć Chaos dodał. - Ale moi Wojownicy będą mogli. - Ludzie wymienili zdumione spojrzenia, a pewien chłopak zapytał.

\- Kim są ci Wojownicy?

\- Wojownicy są to moi towarzysze, z którymi żyję od wielu lat. - zaczął wyjaśniać Chaos - Uprzednio straciwszy wszystko, dołączyli do mnie i teraz są bardzo potężni. Ich życie polega przede wszystkim na treningu i walce. - oznajmił u zdumieniu wszystkich. - Z łatwością by was pokonali.

\- Nieprawda! - Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć z tyłu.

\- Moje drogie dziecko, oczywiście, że by to zrobili. Ćwiczą, już od wielu wielu lat. - Chaos oznajmił spokojnym tonem

\- Ile lat ma twój najstarszy Wojownik? - zapytała się Katie Garden. Wszyscy zamilkli, ciekawi odpowiedzi.

\- Ponad tysiąc lat. - zapanowała jeszcze większa cisza. Jeśli ktoś dzień w dzień przez tysiąc lat ćwiczył to musiał być naprawdę dobry. - Jest to Alfa, mój pierwszy i najlepszy Wojownik. - Chaos wstał. - Moi wojownicy przybędą za jakąś godzinę, o ile oczywiście uda mi się przekonać do tego Alfę.

\- Jak to o ile uda ci się go przekonać? - zapytał się Zeus. - Czy on automatycznie nie musi cię słuchać? - Chaos zaśmiał się, wprawiając nas wszystkich w osłupienie

\- Alfa nie słucha nikogo. A zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o was.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał niepewnie Zeus.

\- Bo no cóż, szczerze was nienawidzi i sam chciałby was zabić. - I z tymi słowami Chaos zniknął, zostawiając nas zdumionych i jednocześnie przerażonych.

Godzinę później cały obóz z bogami na czele zebrał się na polanie przed wejściem do lasu. Byliśmy podenerwowani i jednocześnie przerażeni. Jacy byli Wojownicy? Kim był Alfa? I najważniejsze : czemu nas nienawidził? Te pytania krążyły po głowie mi i wielu innym. Rozejrzałam się. Razem z moim chłopakiem Danielem staliśmy na czele obozowiczów. Po naszej lewej znajdował się Chejron. Bogowie stali nieco z tyłu, żeby zbytnio nie ingerować. Po dłuższej chwili nic się nie działo. Ludzie zaczynali być niecierpliwi. No bo za kogo ci Wojownicy się uważają, żeby tak się spóźniać? Bogowie pokręcili głowami i już mieliśmy się rozejść, gdy usłyszeliśmy świst. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam...

\- Poduszkowiec! - krzyknął Travis Stoll z zachwytem, przerywając ciszę. W sumie miał rację. Nad naszymi głowami unosił się gigantyczny pojazd, zręcznie manewrując, pomiędzy drzewami.

\- Patrzcie, jaki wielki!

\- A jaki szybki!

\- I jakie robi manewry!

\- Lubią mieć wielkie wejście, co? - Daniel uśmiechnął się do mnie krzywo. Objęłam go ramieniem i zrobiłam minę w kierunku poduszkowca.

\- To pewnie zwykli palanci Daniel. Jestem pewna, że jesteś w stanie ich wszystkich pokonać. - Udobruchałam go, a on pochylił się nade mną i mnie pocałował. Hmmm... muszę przyznać, że był w tym całkiem niezły. Rozmarzyłam się i dopiero gdy usłyszałam chrząkniecie, oderwałam się od mojego chłopaka i zobaczyłam o co chodzi. Poduszkowiec właśnie wylądował, nie robiąc przy tym najmniejszego hałasu. Zapadła cisza. Słychać było tylko nasze przyspieszone oddechy. Powoli mijały sekundy. 1...2...3...4...5...6... Klik! Drzwi poduszkowca otworzyły się i na zewnątrz wyszło około pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłam, że byli to nastolatkowie mający najwyżej dwadzieścia lat, zarówno chłopcy, Jak i dziewczyny. Mieli na sobie zwykłe ubrania i wcale nie wyglądali na wielkich wojów. Prowadził ich wysoki blondyn, o ponurej twarzy i czarnoskóra dziewczyna z łukiem na plecach. Wokół mnie rozbrzmiały szepty. Zastanowiłam się. Ten chłopak musiał być Alfą. Tylko kim była dziewczyna?

\- Witajcie w Obozie Herosie! - Chejron odezwał się, jako pierwszy. Alfa i tajemnicza dziewczyna skinęli głową, nie odezwawszy się ani słowem. Chejron spojrzał nieco nerwowo na Zeusa. Ten chrząknął i wysunął się na przód.

\- Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni, że zgodziliście się przybyć i pomóc nam w walce z Gają - Zaczął niepewnie. Ktoś z wojowników prychnął. Poczułam gniew. Za kogo oni się uważają? Jako, że Alfa wciąż nic nie mówił, Zeus postanowił kontynuować. - Nazywam się Zeus, a ty pewnie jesteś Dowódcą, Alfą. - Na twarzy blondyna wreście pojawiło się coś na kształt złośliwego uśmiechu. Zresztą na twarzach pozostałych Wojowników widać było lekkie rozbawienie.O co im chodziło?

\- Mi też miło poznać. - odezwał się w końcu chłopak. - Ale nie nazywam się Alfa i nie jestem dowódcą. Razem z Tanyą - wskazał na ciemnoskórą dziewczynę - jesteśmy jego zastępcami. Nazywam się Ethan i jestem pierwszym zastępcą , a Tanya jest drugim. - wyjaśnił. Wymieniłam zdumione spojrzenia z Danielem. Kto w takim razie był głównym dowódcą? I gdzie był?

\- W taki razie gdzie on jest? - Zeus wypowiedział moje pytanie na głos. Chłopak spojrzał w stronę nieba.

\- Tam. - Jak na na komendę podnieśliśmy głowy i utkwiliśmy wzrok w niebo. Z prędkością światła zbliżała się do nas mała kometa. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegłam, że to człowiek. Rozległy się przerażone okrzyki obozowiczów.

\- Zabije się!

\- Zwariował?

\- To już trup! - Człowiek zbliżał się w zastraszającym tempie. Wszyscy odsunęli się i po chwili Wojowników okryła gęsta chmura. Nie słychać było żadnego uderzenia. Gdy chmura się rozsunęła, przed nami stali nienaruszeni wojownicy z nieznanym chłopakiem na czele. Był wysoki, ale niczego więcej nie można było o nim powiedzieć, ponieważ miał nałożoną bluzę z kapturem, która całkowicie zasłaniała jego twarz. Widać było tylko usta chłopaka, który zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Kilka osób krzyknęło ze zdumienia. Chłopakowi nic się nie stało i stał tam sobie, jakby nigdy nic, jak gdyby wcale przed sekundą nie uderzył w ziemię z prędkością światła.

\- Witajcie. - powiedział zimnym głosem. Gdyby głos mógł zabijać, to już dawno bylibyśmy martwi. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, jak Zeus przełyka ślinę. Pięknie! Pozostali bogowie wyglądali na równie zaniepokojonych. Jednak ja poczułam coś dziwnego. Uczucie, jakbym znała tego chłopaka. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie znajomo. Jednak zanim zdążyłam się zastanowić, kontynuował. - Nazywam się Alfa i jestem Dowódcą Wojowników Chaosu. - Wciąż panowała cisza. Chłopak westchnął i powiedział coś cicho do Tanyi. Ta kiwnęła głową. - Powinniśmy chyba porozmawiać węższym gronie. - Zeus pośpiesznie kiwnął głową.

\- Przejdźmy do Wielkiego Domu. - zaproponował Chejron. Chłopak kiwnął głową. - Rozejść się i wrócić do poprzednich zajęć! - Chejron zawołał do zawiedzionych obozowiczów. Tanya natomiast machnęła ręką na Wojowników i po chwili wszyscy zniknęli, oprócz Ethana i Alfy.

\- Gdzie oni zniknęli? - spytał zdumiony Nico.

\- Tanya przeniosła ich przed wasze domki, żeby zbudować tam nasz własny. - wyjaśnił Ethan. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił.

\- To może chodźmy porozmawiać. - Odezwałam się. Alfa natychmiast obrócił się w moją stronę.

\- Tak. - odezwał się, sprawiając, że przeszedł mnie dreszcz. - Chodźmy.

Alfa

Cisza. Gdyby trzeba było opisać jednym słowem atmosferę, jaka była w Wielkim Domu podczas naszego spotkania, to było by to słowo. Cisza. Także niepokój, strach, lekkie podekscytowanie i niepewność. Ale przede wszystkim cisza. Nikt się nie odzywał. Bogowie najwyraźniej nie chcieli zaczynać i czekali na to, aż ja zacznę mówić, ale prawdę mówiąc, to wcale mi się do tego nie śpieszyło. Wiem, że brzmię trochę, jak małe dziecko, ale to ich wojna, a nie moja. Po wyrazie twarzy Annabeth, domyśliłem się, że ma do nas mnóstwo pytań, ale najwyraźniej bała się je zadać, aby nie urazić bogów. Mnie to nie obchodziło. Mogłem sobie tak siedzieć i gapić się w sufit cały dzień. Zeus wyraźnie zauważył moją postawę, bo chrząknął i zaczął rozmowę.

\- A więc jesteś pierwszym wojownikiem Chaosu, tak? - Powstrzymałem się westchnienia z irytacji. Na początek dobre i to.

\- Tak. - Krótko i na temat. Zeus pewnie spodziewał się, że to rozwinie, ale ja siedziałem cicho. Zobaczyłem, jak rzuca zrozpaczone spojrzenie Atenie. Muszę przyznać, że wyglądało to komicznie. Czternastu Olimpijczyków, Dziesięciu Nieśmiertelnych, Chejron, parę innych obozowiczów i ja z Ethanem, siedzący razem przy wielkim stole bilardowym. Prawie się roześmiałem. Kątem oka widziałem, że jakaś ciemnowłosa dziewczyna podziela moje zdanie, bo z trudem powstrzymywała uśmiech. Miała zielone oczy i do złudzenia przypominała mi ... Page. Ale to niemożliwe...

\- Więc Alfa, ile czasu już służysz Chaosowi? - Głos Ateny przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości.

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć : ile lat już pracujesz z Chaosem. - Poprawiłem ją. Nie lubiłem, gdy ludzie twierdzili, że komuś służę. Zresztą nikt z Wojowników nie służył Chaosowi. My razem żyliśmy i nie byliśmy niczyimi poddanymi. Wyraźnie wytrąciłem wszystkich z równowagi. No cóż... lepiej, żeby zaczęli się przyzwyczajać...

\- Właśnie. - Atena potwierdziła, choć ją także zadziwiłem.

\- Prawie tysiąc lat. - Tu i ówdzie rozległy się zduszone okrzyki zdumienia.

\- Więc ile masz lat? - Atenę kontynuowała. Ludzie pochylili się nad nami, ciekawi odpowiedzi.

\- Ponad tysiąc. - Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie. Nie zamierzałem się z nikim spoufalać. Atena wyglądała na wytrąconą z równowagi moją bezczelną odpowiedzią. Natomiast Annabeth nie wytrzymała i zasypała mnie gradem pytań.

\- Kim jesteś? Dlaczego przyłączyłeś się do Chaosu? Kto jest twoim rodzicem? Jak się naprawdę nazywasz? - Bogowie i obozowicze byli wyraźnie zszokowani jej bezpośredniością, ale sami chcieli znać odpowiedzi na jej pytania, dlatego zamilkli, czekając.

\- Nic, z tych rzeczy nie powinno cie interesować, córko Ateny. - Annabeth spojrzała na mnie ze złością.

\- Skoro jesteś naszym sojusznikiem, to chyba jednak powinno mnie to interesować. -odparła, z przebiegłą miną.

\- Jestem waszym sojusznikiem, tylko dlatego, że jesteście mniejszym złem. - Wstałem, a za mną podniósł się Ethan. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie z oburzeniem. Jak śmiałem ich obrażać?

\- Mniejszym złem? - powtórzyła Annabeth, także wstając. - Jak śmiesz! Wcale nie jesteśmy mniejszym złem!

\- Właśnie! - poparł ją Daniel, przyłączając się do niej. - Po za tym, skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie jesteście naszymi wrogami? Nawet nie pokazujesz nam swojej twarzy! - Oskarżył mnie. Bogowie wymieli zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Chłopak miał rację w jednym. Nic o nas nie wiedzieli. - Nawet nie wiemy, jak dobrzy jesteście i czy w ogóle jesteście w stanie walczyć z Gają! - Zapadła cisza. Wiedziałem, że bogowie szykują się do dyskusji. Jedynie Hestia siedziała spokojnie i z uwagą się we mnie wpatrywała. Ona wie, pomyślałem. Oczywiście, że wiedziała.

\- Jutro zrobię pokaz mojej mocy na arenie. - powiedziałem spokojnie. - A co do tego, czy jestem waszym wrogiem, to musicie mi uwierzyć na słowo. - Podszedłem do drzwi i razem z Ethanem wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Obróciłem się jeszcze ostatni raz w stronę bogów. - A jeśli nie to proszę bardzo, walczcie sobie sami. Z radością oglądnę, jak wszyscy umieracie. - Zatrzasnąłem drzwi prosto przed ich zszokowanymi twarzami. Obróciłem się do Ethana.

\- Nie za ostro? - zapytał się mnie z niepewną miną.

\- To ich postawi na nogi. - uśmiechnąłem się do niego krzywo. - Chodź, zobaczymy co u Tanyi.

Była już późna noc. Przechadzałem się na plaży, starając się uspokoić. Fale cicho oblewały brzegi, a ja poczułem coś na kształt tęsknoty. Od 987 lat nie byłem na żadnej plaży. Położyłem się na piasku i zacząłem oglądać niebo. Już zaczynałem czuć, że odpływam, gdy usłyszałem trzask łamanych gałęzi. Usłyszałem, jak ktoś cicho klnie. Poderwałem się i zobaczyłem, że na dwa metry ode mnie stoi Page z miną, jakbym był krwiożerczym potworem.

\- Ja, ja.. - zaczęła się jąkać. - Ja nie chciałam. Ja tylko przechodziłam, ja... - uciszyłem ją gestem ręki. Posłusznie zamilkła.

\- Nie musisz się bać, nic ci nie zrobię. To, że na spotkaniu byłem trochę... ostry, nie znaczy, że zawsze się tak zachowuje. Na co dzień jestem miłym gościem. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona wyraźnie się uspokoiła. Po chwili wahania, podeszła do mnie i usiadła na piasku. Dołączyłem do niej i przez chwilę, tkwiliśmy w ciszy.

\- Co tu robisz o tej porze?- zapytaliśmy jednocześnie. Page zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Ty pierwszy.

\- Plaża pozwala mi się uspokoić. - odpowiedziałem prosto. Spojrzała na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

\- Mnie też. - Znowu zapanowała cisza. Siedzieliśmy tak, z pięć minut , zanim postanowiłem się odezwać.

\- Dlaczego bogowie zrobili cię nieśmiertelną? - zapytałem zaciekawiony. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie i ... ból.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Potrafię to wyczuć. - wyjaśniłem. Page westchnęła i wbiła wzrok w ziemię.

\- Żebym się zamknęła - wymamrotała. - Przez pewien czas byłąm ... nieposłuszna i Atena wymyśliła, że jak będę nieśmiertelna, to nie będę sobie robić bogów za wrogów, żeby potem przez całą wieczność mnie nie karali. - Po dłuższej pauzie dodała. - Miała rację.

\- Co takiego robiłaś? - spytałem ciepłym tonem.

\- Mówiłam o Percym Jacksonie. - Obróciłem się gwałtownie w jej stronę.

\- Co? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzała na mnie, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt... tęsknoty.

\- To był mój brat. Jak miałam osiem lat, to uratował mnie przed atakiem smoka. Został mi ślad. Chciano mi go usunąć, ale jest jedyną rzeczą, która mi o nim przypomina. - zanim zdążyłem zareagować, zaczęła podwijać rękaw, aż w końcu ukazała się jej ręka, na której widniały trzy poszarpane blizny ciągnące się od palców u dłoni do łokcia. W niektórych miejscach były przerwy, jakby to był tylko fragment blizny. Spojrzałem na jej twarz. Cicho płakała. Nie myślałem co robię. Zanim zdążyłem się zastanowić, podwinąłem swoją bluzę i chwyciłem za rękę siostry i obróciłem ją pod odpowiednim kątem. Page ze łzami w oczach patrzyła na nasze splecione ręce. Nasze blizny idealnie do siebie pasowały. Gdzie kończyła się moja, tam zaczynała się jej. Przypomniałem sobie walkę ze smokiem. W ostatniej chwili chwyciłem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem, ale potwór zdążył nas jeszcze dosięgnąć i zranić, zanim odbiegliśmy.

\- To niemożliwe. - wyszeptała Page. - Wolną ręką zdjąłem kaptur z głowy. Spojrzała na moją twarz i wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. - To niemożliwe, to niemożliwe. -zaczęła kręcić głową. - Przecież ty nie żyjesz, ty...

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem siostrzyczko. - uśmiechnąłem się smutno do niej. W następnej chwili już rzuciła się w moje ramiona i zaczęła szlochać w moją pierś.

Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że zza lasu obserwują nas burzowo-szare oczy.


	5. Rozdział 4

Rozdział IV

Annabeth

Siedziałam w lesie i próbowałam rozgryźć kim był naprawdę Alfa. Powinnam była w tej chwili spać, ale nie dawało mi to spokoju, a na plaży zawsze lepiej mi się myślało. Niestety, zaraz po mnie przyszła Page. Zanim zdążyła mnie zauważyć, schowałam się na skraju lasu i zaczęłam się jej dyskretnie przyglądać. Miałam przeczucie, że wydarzy się coś ważnego, więc cierpliwie czekałam. Page właściwie nie robiła niczego ciekawego. Po prostu siedziała na piasku i gapiła się w morze. Po dziesięciu minutach czekania, zirytowałam się. Już miałam sobie pójść, gdy Page szybko się podniosła. Zaczęła cofać się w moją stronę, ale na szczęście zatrzymała się, zanim zdążyła mnie zauważyć. Spojrzałam na plaże, zaciekawiona co się stało i ze zdumieniem zobaczyłam, że siedzi na niej nikt inny, jak Alfa.

\- Robi się ciekawiej... - mruknęłam pod nosem. Upewniłam się, że mnie nie widać, po czym usadowiłam się wygodnie, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Alfa właściwie nie nie robił, podobnie jak wcześniej Page, po prostu siedział na plaży. Dziewczyna wyglądała na spanikowaną. Chłopak w każdej chwili mógł się odwrócić i ją zobaczyć. Prawdę mówiąc, na jej miejscu też byłabym lekko zdenerwowana. Page zdecydowała się chyba na bezgłośną ucieczkę, ale ku jej nieszczęściu wdepnęła na gałęzie. Usłyszałam, jak cicho klnie.

\- Γαμώτο, ότι αυτοί οι κλάδοι δεν θα μπορούσε να γαμημένο ψέμα αλλού! Γαμώτο, γαμώτο, γαμώτο ... - Uniosłam brwi. Dziewczyna miała gadane. Gdzie ona się tego nauczyła? - Ja, ja.. - zaczęła się jąkać. - Ja nie chciałam. Ja tylko przechodziłam, ja... - uciszył ją gestem ręki. Posłusznie zamilkła.

\- Nie musisz się bać, nic ci nie zrobię. To, że na spotkaniu byłem trochę... ostry, nie znaczy, że zawsze się tak zachowuje. Na co dzień jestem miłym gościem. - Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona wyraźnie się uspokoiła. Po chwili wahania, podeszła do niego i usiadła na piasku. Dołączył do niej i przez chwilę, tkwili w ciszy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym uszom. Myślałam, że Alfa to bezduszny palant. Zaczęłam się przysłuchiwać ich rozmowie, ale niestety nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć, o czym rozmawiali. Fuknęłam ze złością. Page przyciągnęła, jednak moją uwagę. Zaczęła podwijać rękaw, a zaraz po niej to samo zrobił Alfa. Co oni, do cholery robią? Chwycił ją za rękę i przez chwilę siedzieli tak. W pewnej chwili Alfa zdjął kaptur z głowy. Oszołomiona, gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze. Zanim zdążyłam mu się przyjrzeć, znowu nałożył kaptur na głowę, a po chwili już obejmował mocno Page. Zdezorientowana wstałam i powoli wróciłam do swojego domku. Każdy nieśmiertelny miał własny, co bywało bardzo przydatne w chwilach takich, jak ta. Usiadłam przy biurku i zaczęłam się gapić w pustą kartkę papieru. Po głowie krążyło mi mnóstwo pytań. Kim był Alfa? Czemu ujawnił się przed Page? Czy się znali? A jeśli tak, to skąd? I co chodziło z tym podwijaniem rękawów? Page. No tak, uśmiechnęłam się. To ona była kluczem do wszystkiego. Trzeba będzie ją tylko trochę docisnąć.

Następnego ranka wcześnie wstałam i zaczęłam szukać Page. Tak, jak myślałam, była w drodze na pierwsze poranne śniadanie. Ponieważ, było nas teraz o wiele więcej, wszystkie posiłki były powtarzane dwa razy i szło się na nie grupami. Page była rannym ptaszkiem i dlatego zawsze jadła w pierwszej turze, gdy było jeszcze cicho i wszyscy spali. Dużą zaletą tego było to, że Dionizos i Chejron jedli później i nikt cię nie pilnował. Mogłeś sobie siadać, gdziekolwiek chciałeś. Zakradłam się cicho do Page i zaśmiałam się w duchu. Rano ludzie byli tak nieprzytomni i nie uważni, że po prostu chciało się śmiać.

\- Widziałam was wczoraj. - wyszeptałam jej do ucha. Page gwałtownie ode mnie odskoczyła i zaczęła szybciej oddychać. Spojrzała na mnie i zobaczyłam, jak próbuje ukryć przerażenie. Wpadłaś po uszy, kochanie. Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Annabeth? Eee...o czym ty mówisz? - zapytała nerwowo.

\- Dobrze wiesz o czym, droga Page. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej jeszcze szerzej, a jej ciało zatrzęsło się ze strachu.

\- Nie, raczej nie. - zaprzeczyła trzęsącym się głosem. - Zupełnie nie wiem o co chodzi. - Wyprostowała się i dzielnie się we mnie wpatrywała, choć wiedziałam, że w środku jest spanikowana.

\- Ty. Plaża. Alfa. Uścisk. - Każde słowo wymawiałam mocno, przyprawiając ją o kolejne dreszcze. - I co, jeszcze? - zapytałam z sarkazmem. - Ach, tak! Alfa ujawnił swoją tożsamość. Tobie. - Położyłam jej dłoń na ramieniu.- A ja muszę powiedzieć radzie kim on jest, prawda Page?

\- Annabeth, proszę! - spojrzała na mnie, a w jej oczach czaiło się błaganie. - Nie możesz im powiedzieć kto to jest! Nie możesz im powiedzieć, że Alfa to... - Rybeczka połknęła haczyk. - ... to Chejron!

\- Co? - Ogarnęło mnie zdezorientowanie. Natomiast w oczach Page dało się dostrzec złośliwy błysk. Zrozumiałam.

\- Myślałaś, że uda ci się mnie przechytrzyć, co sowia głowo? - Tym razem to ona położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Od początku wiedziałam, że nie wiesz kto to jest. Gdybyś wiedziała, to po co byś do mnie przychodziła? - spojrzała mi w oczy i zaczęła teatralnie kręcić głową. - Oj Annabeth, Annabeth... Następnym razem nie bądź taka sprytna, bo jeszcze przechytrzysz samą siebie. - I odeszła w stronę pawilonu zostawiając mnie osłupiałą, zszokowaną i rozzłoszczoną.

\- A ty nie bądź taka pewna siebie! - zawołałam za nią. - I tak wszystko powiem i będziesz się musiała tłumaczyć. Jak nie mnie to radzie!

\- Tak, tak! - Nawet z daleka zobaczyłem ten jej przemądrzały uśmieszek. Tupnęłam nogą ze złości i wróciłam do domku. Pożałujesz tego Page, oj pożałujesz

Tego samego dnia, dokładnie w południe odbyło się kolejne spotkanie rady. Niedługo będą to spotkania klubu, a nie rady, pomyślałam z sarkazmem. Ostatnio spotykaliśmy się tak często, że nikogo już to nie dziwiło. Ja, prawdę mówiąc, cieszyłam się. Dzięki kolejnej naradzie w Wielkim Domu, wszyscy członkowie rady byli w jednym miejscu i mogłam im przekazać ważne wiadomości. Weszłam do pokoju, gdzie jak zwykle stał stołem pingpongowy ( o ile dobrze wiedziałam, w ciągu tych setek lat, nikt nigdy na nim nie grał,) a wokół niego siedziała rada składająca się z : Dziesięciu Nieśmiertelnych, Chejrona, i pozostałych obozowiczów, którzy także zostali uczynieni nieśmiertelnymi, ale nieco później, niż nasza Dziesiątka. Byli to Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel i Reyna, no i mała Page. Jason i Reyna byli pretorami w obozie rzymskim, dlatego też bogowie zmienili ich w nieśmiertelnych. Pozostała czwórka przysłużyła się w walkach, a Page… no cóż o niej się nie mówiło. To był temat tabu. Nie na długo, uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. Przywitałam się ze znajomymi i usiadłam, jako ostatnia. Chejron spojrzał na mnie karcąco. Nasze stosunki zmieniły się od czasu, gdy odszedł Percy i teraz mój drugi ojciec traktował mnie z wyraźną rezerwą. Zresztą, nie tylko on. Thalia, Nico i Grover także się ode mnie odwrócili. Winili mnie za zniknięcie ich kuzyna i przyjaciela. Wszystko przez tego głąba, pomyślałam ze złością.

\- Dzisiejsze spotkanie zostało zwołane na prośbę Daniela, dlatego to on będzie przemawiał. – Centaur spojrzał wyczekująco na mojego chłopaka. Ten uśmiechnął się i wstał.

\- Witajcie! Zwołałem to zebranie… – Zawołał. Gdzieniegdzie pojawiły się kpiące uśmiechy. Zagotowało się we mnie ze złości. –… zwołałem to zebranie, żeby porozmawiać o naszych nowych sojusznikach. - Ludzie nagle się ożywili i zaciekawieni pochylili się w stronę mojego chłopaka. - Mówię oczywiście o Wojownikach Chaosu. - uśmiechnął się pobłażanie, a ja poczułam… irytację? Prawdę mówiąc, od pewnego czasu syn Posejdona mnie mocno denerwował. Spojrzałam na niego i do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł. A może by tak, się z nim rozstać? No bo w końcu, jak długo można z kimś chodzić? W myślach zaczęłam liczyć lata 23… 47… 187… 372… 583… 846… 987… Bogowie, jęknęłam w duchu. Jak mogłam z nim chodzić 987 lat! Spojrzałam na Daniela przerażona i podjęłam decyzję. To koniec. Od razu zrobiło mi się lżej na duszy.

\- Nie wiemy o nich za dużo, a tak właściwie to nic. Skąd możemy mieć pewność, że to nie są nasi wrogowie, że nie są szpiegami Gai? – Daniel kontynuował, nie świadomy decyzji, którą właśnie podjęłam. Obozowicze wymieli niepewne spojrzenia. – Spójrzmy na ich dowódcę, Alfę. Chce żebyśmy zginęli! Sami słyszeliście. – rzucił, a ludzie zaczęli potakiwać. – Może nie powinniśmy przyjmować ich rzekomej pomocy, tylko natychmiast ich stąd wyrzucić. Pomyślcie nad tym. – Daniel spojrzał wyczekująco na zgromadzonych, po czym usiadł koło mnie i uśmiechnął się do mnie z wyższością. Odpowiedziałam mu słodkim uśmiechem, choć tak naprawdę, już nie chciało mi się na niego patrzeć. Na Sali zapanowała cisza, gdy wszyscy rozmyślali nad słowami mojego przyszłego ex – chłopaka. Chejron westchnął, po czym wstał, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Czy ktoś chce coś jeszcze dodać, czy mogę uznać zebranie za zakończone? – spytał zmęczonym tonem głosu. Poczuło mi się go żal, ale odepchnęłam od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli. Musiałam działać. Zaraz ta mała Page pożałuje, że ze mną zadarła.

\- Właściwie to ja chciałam coś dodać. – Tym razem to ja wstałam. Chejron usiadł spowrotem zrezygnowany, a ja zaczęłam mówić. – Zeszłej nocy, nie mogłam spać, więc wyszłam na spacer na plażę. – zaczęłam. Page poruszyła się niepewnie na krześle, a ja poczułam, jak na moją twarz wpełza uśmiech. – Na plaży pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Zgadnijcie kto. Nasza mała Page i…– spojrzałam na dziewczynę z zadowoleniem. - … i Alfa. – Nagle przykułam uwagę wszystkich. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć zaciekawienie. – Okazuje się, że mała Page skradła serce Alfie, który … - urwałam, czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych. -… który po dłuższej rozmowie, wyjawił jej swoją tożsamość. Okazuje się, że Page dobrze go zna. Nawet bardzo dobrze. – Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Ludzie byli oszołomieni, tym co usłyszeli. Zaraz jednak zaczęły się krzyki. Wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć, kim jest Alfa.

\- Znasz go? – Nico krzyknął ze zdumieniem.

\- Kto to jest ? – zapytali jednocześnie bracia Stoll.

\- Czemu akurat tobie się przedstawił? –chciała wiedzieć Reyna. Page wyglądała, jakby się chciała zapaść pod ziemie. Ludzie wciąż krzyczeli w jej stronę. Popatrzyłam na nią złośliwie. Rzuciła mi spowrotem tak nienawistne spojrzenie, że gdyby mogło zabijać, to już dawno leżałabym trupem.

\- CISZA! – Huknął Chejron. – Wszyscy mają się w tej chwili uspokoić, albo naśle na was harpie i one to za was zrobią. – Tłum natychmiast zamilkł. Chejron rzucił nam ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym swój wzrok skierował na Page, która stała przy drzwiach i chyba próbowała się niepostrzeżenie wymknąć. – Page… - Centaur spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Dziewczyna westchnęła i wróciła na swoje miejsce. – Czy możesz nam to wyjaśnić? – Page siedziała przez chwilę cicho.

\- To, co powiedziała Annabeth, to prawda. – wyszeptała. – Wiem, kim jest Alfa. – Ludzie zamarli w oczekiwaniu. – Ale nie powiem wam, kto to.

\- Musisz Page, to twój obowiązek siostrzyczko. – odezwał się Daniel. Page wyraźnie się wzdrygnęła, gdy chłopak nazwał ją siostrzyczką. Spojrzała na niego ze wstrętem

\- Nie jestem twoją siostrzyczką, ty paskudo. – warknęła na niego. Cała sala zamarła w oczekiwaniu. Nikt, tak się nie odzywał do Daniela. Nikt. Chłopak wciągnął powietrze z oburzeniem i już się szykował do kontrataku, ale Page nie dała mu tej szansy. – Jesteś tylko bezmózgim palantem, który nawet nie potrafi się przyznać do winy, a jego ego jest jeszcze większe od ega samego Zeusa. – Thalia i Jason wyglądali na obrażonych.  
– Chodzi o to Chejronie… - Dziewczyna spojrzała na centaura - …że Alfa naprawdę jest naszym sojusznikiem. Owszem, nienawidzi bogów za to co mu zrobili, ale wie, że osobiste urazy nie mogą za niego decydować. Jest prawym człowiekiem i jeśli mówi, że nam pomoże, to tak zrobi. Jeśli tylko będziemy go słuchać i robić co każe, to gwarantuje wam, że nie przegramy tej wojny. Co ja mówię. – Page rozświetliły się oczy i pojawił się w nich błysk. – My nie tylko nie przegramy tej wojny. My ją wygramy. Zmiażdżymy gigantów i sama Gaja będzie nas błagać o litość.- Chejron milczał przez chwilę.

\- Czemu Alfa właśnie tobie wyjawił swoją tożsamość? – zapytał. Ludzie zamarli w oczekiwaniu.

\- Bo go znałam. Byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi i tak jakoś wyszło, że powiedział mi kim jest naprawdę. – Wzruszyła ramionami, a ja w myślach tworzyłam listę osób, z którymi kiedyś się zadawała, próbując wymyślić kim jest Alfa. Niestety nie za bardzo mi to wychodziło.

\- Czemu tak bardzo nienawidzi bogów? – Chejron chciał wiedzieć. Page wzięła głęboki wdech, jakby przygotowywała się do powiedzenia czegoś ważnego.

\- Bo go porzucili. Zapomnieli o nim, po tym wszystkim co dla nich zrobił. – z jej oczu promieniował smutek. – Nie miał już dla nich żadnego znaczenia, a jego rodzic go porzucił.

Na twarzach zebranych widać było współczucie. Ja jednak po raz kolejny zastanawiałam się kim jest Alfa. Czułam, że powinnam to wiedzieć, że odpowiedź mam tuż przed nosem, ale po prostu nie byłam w stanie jej wychwycić. Czemu tak bardzo nienawidzi bogów? Słowa Chejrona dźwięczały mi w uszach …a jego rodzic go porzucił… Nie dawało mi to spokoju. …a jego rodzic go porzucił … a jego rodzic go porzucił… a jego rodzic go porzucił... rodzic… To jest to!

\- Jak to jego rodzic go porzucił? – zapytałam zdumiona córkę Posejdona. – Czy to oznacza, że on… że bogowie…

\- Tak. – Page spojrzała mi w oczy. – Alfa jest synem jednego z olimpijczyków. Jest herosem.

\- To, znaczy, że go znamy! Musiał być na obozie! – krzyknęła zdumiona Thalia.

\- Niekoniecznie. – zaprotestował Nico.

\- A to niby czemu? – Thalia spojrzała ze złością na kuzyna.

\- A dlatego, - odparł Nico – że Page wcale nie musiała go spotkać na obozie. Page?

\- Nie spotkałam go na obozie. Właściwie to nigdy przedtem nie widziałam go na obozie. – czułam, że Page mówi prawdę, ale chyba nie całą prawdę.

\- Widzisz? – Nico odwrócił się w stronę Thalli z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła się odszczeknąć Nico powiedział coś co wszystkich zdumiało.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy sobie dać spokój z tym całym– Kim jest Alfa? – cyrkiem. Mamy coś innego do roboty. Mianowicie wojnę. Na razie powinno nam wystarczyć to, że Alfa jest naszym sojusznikiem.

\- A skąd mamy tą pewność? – zapytał Daniel, obrażony.

\- A to, że powiedziała nam to Page. Jeśli mówi, że Alfa i jego wojownicy są naszymi sojusznikami to ja jej wierzę. – spojrzał na dziewczynę i oboje zarumienili się. No, no, pomyślałam. Ktoś się chyba w kimś zadurzył. Nico wstał razem z Page, Thalią i Groverem.

\- Chejronie, czy możemy już uznać posiedzenie za zamknięte? Musimy iść i przygotować się do pokazu sił. Wojownicy zapytali nas czy możemy z nimi odbyć na arenie pokazową walkę.

\- Tak, Nico możecie iść. Posiedzenie rady uważam za zamknięte. Rozejść się!

Thalia.

Szybko wyszliśmy z Wielkiego Domu i skierowaliśmy się w stronę areny. Dziwnie się czułam. Ta cała rozmowa o Alfie, tylko przypomniała mi o Percym. Wierzyć mi się nie chciało, że minęło tyle czasu od tamtego dnia, a my wciąż nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jest. Jednego byłam pewna. Nie był martwy. Nico już dawno powiedział mi, że nie ma go w Hadesie i od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Hej Nico, nieźle sobie poradziłeś w Wielkim Domu. – uśmiechnęłam się do kuzyna, a on odpowiedział mi tym samym. Ja i on, tak, jak kiedyś ja i Percy, mieliśmy skomplikowaną relację typu nienawiść-miłość ( kuzyńska miłość, powtarzam kuzyńska.) W jednej chwili skakaliśmy sobie do gardeł, a w drugiej, tak jak teraz, szczerzyliśmy się do siebie. Dodatkowo zastanowiłam się nad zachowaniem chłopaka, w stosunku do Page. Ostatnio w jej towarzystwie był taki… nieśmiały? Nagle do mnie dotarło. Spojrzałam na Nica i uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie.

\- Page jest bardzo ładna, prawda? – wyszeptałam mu cicho do ucha.

\- Bardzooo… - Chłopak wyraźnie się rozmarzył. Po chwili, dotarła do niego co właśnie zrobił. Spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem. – Ja… ja wcale nie… mi chodziło o to, że…

\- Nie martw się nie powiem jej, że się w niej zadurzyłeś.

Nico zarumienił się.

\- Wcale się w niej nie zadurzyłem! – zaprotestował. – Ja tylko…

\- Page, chodźże tutaj! Nico chciał cię o coś zapytać, a wy strasznie się wleczecie! – pomachałam do kuzynki, która szła parę kroków za nami, pogrążona w rozmowie z Groverem. Nico rzucił mi nienawistne spojrzenie, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się do Page, która szybko podbiegła do nas z satyrem.

\- O co chodzi, Nico? – zapytała się, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

Poczułam radość. Ta dwójka idealnie do siebie pasowała. Page była śliczna i miała w sobie buntowniczą żyłkę, podobnie jak jej brat, natomiast Nico, przez te ostatnie lata wyraźnie dojrzał i musiałam przyznać, zrobił się całkiem przystojny. Nie był już tym chuderlawym synalkiem Hadesa, tylko młodym mężczyzną, który wiedział czego chce i nie bał się po to sięgnać. Ponadto bogowie, sprawili, że wszyscy starzeliśmy się, aż osiągniemy wiek, w którym będziemy u szczytu naszych możliwości. Większość zatrzymała się na dziewiętnastu latach, a Nico i Page oboje zostali przy osiemnastce.

Patrzyłam na nich, tak uroczo stojących i zaczęłam obmyślać w głowie plan, jak ich do siebie zbliżyć, jeśli Nico nie zacznie myśleć i sam się do tego nie zabierze. Miłość nie stanowiła dla mnie teraz żadnego problemu, odkąd dwieście lat temu odeszłam od Artemidy. Pozostałyśmy w przyjacielskich kontaktach, ale nie widywałyśmy się za często.

\- Właśnie mówiłem Thalii, że powinniśmy się ciebie zapytać, jak bardzo dobrzy są ci wojownicy. Może obmyślilibyśmy strategię, jak nie zrobić z siebie kompletnych głupków na oczach bogów. – głos Nica wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań.

\- Jak nie zrobić z siebie kompletnych głupków? - Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Mów za siebie, ja zamierzam skopać parę wojowniczych tyłków.

\- Ach tak? I myślisz, że ci się uda Sosnówko? – Wiedział, że nie lubię tego przezwiska.

\- Na pewno mi się uda ty Martwa głowo.

\- Raczej w to wątpię.

\- A ja nie!

\- A ja tak!

\- A ja nie!

\- A ja tak!

\- Och zamknijcie się! Przez was dostaję migreny, a satyrowie z natury nie miewają migren! Zupełnie, jak z nimi !– Grover w końcu przerwał naszą sprzeczkę. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt tęsknoty. Zupełnie, jak z nimi , wychwyciłam. Spojrzałam na jego twarz i postanowiłam nie drążyć tematu.

\- Boże, jacy wy wszyscy jesteście dziecinni! – Page zaśmiała się. – Chodźcie, ścigamy się do areny. Ostatni jest starą harpią!

Zanim zdążyliśmy cokolwiek zrobić puściła się biegiem, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- I kto tu jest dziecinny! – krzyknęłam, ale też rzuciłam się do biegu.

\- To nie fair! – zaczął krzyczeć z tyłu Grower.

Brakowało tylko Percy' ego.

Alfa

Wokół areny zgromadzili się wszyscy. Naprawdę wszyscy. Obozowicze, driady, nimfy wodne. Satyrowie, a gdzieś nawet wiedziałem jakieś pegazy. No i oczywiście bogowie.

\- Spora widownia. - Tabiti zauważyła. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

\- Im więcej tym lepiej. Po naszym małym pokazie, nikt już nie będzie podważał tego, czy jesteśmy w stanie walczyć z Gają.

Tabiti zadrżała z ekscytacji. Zauważyłem, że przysunęła się do mnie i teraz lekko się o mnie opierała.

\- W takim razie kto idzie na pierwszy ogień, kapitanie? - uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Zaśmiałem się w duchu. Tabiti miała ducha flirciary. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że była córką Afrodyty. Była też bardzo atrakcyjna, ale w niczym innym nie przypominała matki. Była twarda, zdecydowana i nie chciało się jej mieć za wroga.

\- Może ty?

Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na mnie z radością.

\- Mogę?A z kim będę walczyć? Z córką Afrodyty?

Kiwnąłem głową.

\- Świetnie, w takim razie zaraz wracam. Moja siostrzyczka nie będzie wiedział, co w nią uderzyło. - I odeszła kręcąc biodrami. Zaśmiałem się, czym wzbudziłem zainteresowanie obozowiczów. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Dochodziła trzecia. Świetnie. Możemy zaczynać. Tabiti kiwnęła mi głową z daleka, dając znać, że jest gotowa. Wszedłem na arenę i zapanowała cisza.

\- Dzisiaj ma się odbyć mały pokaz sił zarówno waszych, jak i naszych, żebyśmy wiedzieli na czym stoimy. - Zacząłem. Zeus stojący po drugiej stronie areny, przyglądał mi się z uwagą. - Pomyślałem, że może najpierw pojedynek stoczy jedna z moich poruczniczek Tabita. - Spojrzałem na dziewczynę, a ona podeszła koło mnie ze sztyletem z dłoni i niczym poza tym. - Tabiti jest córką Afrodyty i dlatego chce się zmierzyć ze swoją nieśmiertelną siostrą. - spojrzałem na oszołomioną dziewczynę, która stała koło blondyna, przed wejściem na arenę. - Piper Mclean, tak? - Dziewczyna kiwnęła głowa i powoli podeszła do nas. Ja natomiast usunąłem się z pola walki i pozwoliłem, by Tabiti zrobiła swoje.

Piper zaatakowała jako pierwsza. Także miała sztylet, ale na niewiele jej to pomogło. Po kilku zręcznych manewrach, Tabiti wytrąciła jej nóż z ręki, a swój własny przyłożyła jej do gardła. Drugą ręką przytrzymała jej plecy, żeby dziewczyna nie mogła uciec. Zapanowała pełna zdumienia cisza. Piper posługiwała się sztyletem najlepiej na całym obozie, nie licząc Annabeth. Afrodyta wyglądała na wytrąconą z równowagi pojedynkiem córek.

\- Dobrze walczysz siostro, ale musisz popracować nad obroną. Masz świetny atak, ale pamiętaj, że obrona też jest ważna. - Tabiti podała dłoń zdumionej Piper. Ta bezwładnie ją potrząsnęła i obie zeszły z areny, na którą wszedłem ja. Mijając Tabiti ścisnąłem jej dłoń i bezgłośnie powiedziałem : dobra robota.

\- To był poziom walki, który opanowali nawet nasi najgorsi wojownicy. - powiedziałem, ku zdumieniu obozowiczów. - Teraz chciałbym poprosić Thalię i Nico do walki z moimi zastępcami.

Tanya i Ethan stanęli koło mnie i widziałem, jak moi kuzyni już się podnosili z miejsc, gdy Daniel zaczął protestować.

\- Czemu to oni mają walczyć? Wcale nie są najlepsi!

Chciałem mu posłać zabójcze spojrzenie, ale przypomniałem sobie, że nie widzi mojej twarzy.

\- Z tego co ja słyszałem, to są. - zamknąłem mu tym usta. Na twarzach moich kuzynów pojawiła się duma i zakłopotanie. Natomiast Page uśmiechnęła się do mnie z wdzięcznością.

\- A czemu ty nie walczysz? - Chłopak zaczynał działać mi na nerwy.

\- Ja nie będę dzisiaj walczył. - oznajmiłem, a ludzie jęknęli zawiedzeni.

\- Czemu? Walcz ze mną! Chyba, że boisz się, że przegrasz! - Daniel uśmiechnął się do mnie złośliwie. Wszyscy zdawali się czekać na moją odpowiedź. Ja natomiast poczułem coś dziwnego...

\- Potwory! - krzyknął za nami Chejron. Miał rację. Na wzgórzu Herosów stała armia potworów z gigantem na czele. Pięknie...

Thalia

Strach. Niedowierzanie. Strach.  
Przez chwilę staliśmy sparaliżowani. A potem rzuciliśmy się w wir walki. A przynajmniej próbowaliśmy.  
Większość z nas nie miała przy sobie żadnej broni, chodź byliśmy na arenie. Magazynek z uzbrojeniem stał czterysta metrów od nas. Zanim zdążylibyśmy do niego podbiec, potwory już dawno by nas zaatakowały. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, jak bogowie cicho znikają. No tak, pomyślałam, starożytne prawa. Wokół mnie ludzie szaleli ogarnięci paniką. Potwory zbliżały się w zastraszającym tempie, a obozowicze byli rozproszeni. Nie mieliśmy żadnych szans. Spojrzałam na Nico i Page. Jako jedni z nielicznych mieliśmy broń. Podjęliśmy niemą decyzję. Trzeba walczyć.

\- Obozowicze, którzy nie potrafią walczyć, niech schowają się w lesie. Reszta po broń i do ataku! - krzyknął Chejron. Nie trzeba mi było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Zaczęłam biec w stronę potworów. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Wojownicy nie ruszyli się z miejsc. O co kurde chodzi? Potrzebują specjalnego zaproszenia, czy co?

\- Ej, może byście pomogli! - krzyknęłam w stronę Tanyi.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby? - nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. - Zaraz zginiemy! - Krzyknęłam histerycznie.

\- Nieprawda, spójrz.

Jak na komendę wszyscy zamarli i spojrzeli na potwory stojące już jakieś dziesięć metrów od nas. Dziewczyna miała rację. Nie musieli pomagać nam w walce. Ba, nawet my nie musieliśmy sobie pomagać. Potwory jeden po drugim, po prostu rozsypywały się w pył. Pomiędzy nimi krążyło coś na kształt trąby powietrznej, za której dotknięciem umierały. Nie było widać żadnej walki. W jednej chwili stała armia potworów, a w drugiej po prostu ich nie było. Zobaczyłam, kto jest sprawcą tego wszystkiego. Alfa. Czemu nie jestem zdziwiona?, pomyślałam sarkastycznie. Skakał, ciął, robił uniki i atakował. Zrozumiałam, czemu nie chciał z nami walczyć. Był dla nas za dobry. Gdyby ktokolwiek z nim walczył, to byłoby tak, jak gdyby niemowlak walczył z Kronosem. Alfa w jednej chwili uciął głowy czterem ogrzycom, zabił dwa olbrzymy i starł na proch dziesięć drakain. Patrzyłam na to z niedowierzaniem. Niemożliwe, nie może ich tak wszystkich zabić w mniej niż minutę. Przecież, nikt nie mógł być tak dobry. Nikt. Ale Alfa najwyraźniej postanowił o tym zapomnieć. Po minucie, w czasie której wszyscy wpatrywali się w Alfę z szeroko otwartymi buziami, nie został już absolutnie nikt poza gigantem, który wydawał się być równie wytrącony z równowagi, jak my.

\- Kim jesteś? - ryknął. - co zrobiłeś z moją armią?

\- To samo co zaraz zrobię z tobą, Polybotesie - Nawet stąd zobaczyłam uśmiech chłopaka. Zaatakował, a czas zwolnił. Oglądaliśmy, jak w zwolnionym tempie, jak Alfa walczy z gigantem. Chłopak ani razu się nie zawahał. Robił uniki i ciął. Nie minęła minuta, a zranił giganta w brzuch. Zaczął wymawiać, jakieś starożytne zaklęcie.

Στο όνομα του Δημιουργού σου και Κυρίου σου κάτω από όλα τα στοιχεία, σας παραπέμπω στην άβυσσο, όπου θα παραμείνει για πάντα.

Rozbłysło czarne światło. Przez chwilę nic nie było widać. Gdy odzyskałam wzrok giganta już nie było. Przed nami stał Alfa z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Chyba nie musimy już kontynuować naszego małego pokazu, prawda?

*W imię Stwórcy twego i Pana twego na mocy wszystkich żywiołów, odsyłam cię, do otchłani, gdzie pozostaniesz już na zawsze.


	6. Rozdział 5

Rozdział V

Page

Szok.

To właśnie to czułam, gdy oglądałam, jak mój brat walczy z hordą potworów. To co robił nie mieściło się w głowie.  
Bo są rzeczy codzienne i są rzeczy niecodzienne. Dla herosa codziennym jest walczenie z potworami. Niecodziennym jest zmiażdżenie armii, bez żadnego wysiłku.  
Bo są rzeczy możliwe i niemożliwe. Dla herosa wojna jest, jak najbardziej możliwa. Obrócenie tej wojny w żart i potraktowanie, jej jak irytującą muchę, jest jak najbardziej niemożliwe.  
Bo są zwykli śmiertelnicy i są ludzie, którzy przekraczają wszystkie bariery. Takim kimś był Alfa.

Nie chodziło nawet o to, że zabił te wszystkie potwory i Polybotesa. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że był takim świetnym szermierzem.  
Chodziło o tą jego pewność. Chodziło o tą moc, o blask, który z niego bił. To było... piękne? Nie wiedziałam, jak mam to wyrazić. Po prostu chciało się na niego patrzeć. Po prostu chciało się, przy nim być. Świadomość, że taki ktoś istnieje dawała nadzieję. Nadzieję, która czasami była jedyną rzeczą, która pozostała.

Alfa

Musiałem się gdzieś schować. Uciec od tych wszystkich zszokowanych spojrzeń, od tych wszystkich szeptów. Zanim się zorientowałem, stałem w mojej starej kryjówce, w jaskini, przy plaży. Stała teraz zupełnie pusta. Wszystkie rzeczy, które kiedyś tam były, znalazły się w plecaku, z którym wylądowałem dziewięćset osiemdziesiąt siedem lat temu w lesie. No cóż prawie wszystkie.  
Skierowałem się do półki skalnej, którą bardzo trudno było dostrzec na pierwszy rzut oka. Zlewała się ze ścianą jaskini i dlatego byłem pewien, że nikt nie będzie mógł jej zobaczyć i wziąć tego co na niej zostawiłem.  
Wyciągnąłem rękę i natrafiłem na papier, rzecz teraz tak rzadką, że wątpiłem, by większość ludzi w ogóle widziała go kiedykolwiek na oczy. Wyciągnąłem go i po chwili już patrzyłem na zdjęcie mojej rodziny.  
Wspomnienia wróciły i poczułem, jak we mnie uderzają, powodując przeszywający ból.

* Wspomnienie *

Stałem na środku ulicy i z szokiem wpatrywałem się w dziurę pomiędzy budynkami, która powinna być starą kamienicą, w której mieszkali moi rodzice. Nie rozumiałem co się dzieje. Z tyłu podeszła do mnie policjantka.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy nazywa się pan Percy Jackson? - zapytała się mnie mile wyglądająca kobieta. Wciąż oszołomiony kiwnąłem głową. - Wszędzie pana szukaliśmy. Gdzie pan był?

\- Na obozie. - zdążyłem wymamrotać. - Co tu się stało? Gdzie jest ta kamienica? Gdzie są moi rodzice? - Policjantka spojrzała na mnie współczująco.

\- Przykro mi, ale zdarzył się wypadek. - powiedziała cicho, nie patrząc mi w oczy.

\- Jak to wypadek? - zapytałem zdenerwowany.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem, ktoś podłożył ogień, pod kamienice, w której mieszkali pańscy rodzice. Niestety dość długo się palił i ...- kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech, przygotowując się do wyznania. - Jak już przyjechała straż pożarna...Niczego nie dało się zrobić... ogień pochłonął wszystko. Przykro nam. - Nie trzeba mi było dalszych wyjaśnień. Spojrzałem przerażony na dziurę i poczułem się, jakby ktoś wyrwał mi serce z piersi.

\- Panie Jackson, wiem, że to dla pana ogromy szok, ale musi pan pójść ze mną.

\- Nie. - zacząłem się cofać. Policjantka spojrzała na mnie błagalnie.

\- Panie Jackson, jeśli nie pójdzie pan ze mną dobro... - Nie słuchałem. Zacząłem stamtąd uciekać. Miałem jeden cel. Chciałem się zemścić.

* Koniec wspomnienia *

Patrząc na moją mamę, przypominałem sobie ją całą. Jej uśmiech, jej oczy. To, jak się śmiała i to, jak próbowała udawać zagniewaną, choć nigdy jej to nie wychodziło. Chciałem jeszcze, tylko ten ostatni raz ją zobaczyć. Choć na chwilę poczuć, że znów jest przy mnie. Że znów wszystko jest dobrze. Chciałem choć na krótki moment zapomnieć o tym wszystkim co się stało i po prostu pobyć z moją mamą.

\- Przepraszam, że nie dodałam tego zdjęcia do rzeczy w twoim plecaku. -Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że za mną stoi Hestia, w swojej osiemnastoletnie formie, ubrana w sukienkę, która zdawała się płonąć. Zdawała się uśmiechać, ale uśmiech ten zdawał się nie dosięgać jej oczu, które wyjątkowo nie były płonącymi kulami, tylko po prostu były piwne. Tak mi się bardziej podobała. - Gdybym o nim wiedziała, to na pewno bym to zrobiła.

\- Witaj pani Hestio. - uśmiechnąłem się do niej i zdjąłem kaptur z głowy. Nie zawahałem się nawet na moment. To, że Hestia wiedziała kim jestem nie było dla mnie żadnym zaskoczeniem. Musiała to wiedzieć. Po prostu niemożliwe było to, żeby nie mogła cię przyjrzeć. To właśnie czyniło ją boginią ogniska domowego.

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś Perseuszu. - To imię przywołało nieprzyjemne uczucie.

\- Teraz inaczej na mnie wołają, Hestio.

\- Wiem. Ja jednak wolę zostać przy Perseuszu.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Hestia do mnie podeszła i razem usiedliśmy, przy wejściu do jaskini. Wyglądaliśmy razem po prostu, jak para nastolatków. Zaśmiałem się w duchu. Żałowałem, że było to tak dalekie prawdy.

\- Pamiętasz Perseuszu co ci kiedyś powiedziałam? - Hestia odezwała się, wpatrując się w morze, dzisiaj wyjątkowo burzliwe. Przez chwilę nie odpowiadałem.

\- Cokolwiek się stanie, pamiętaj, że ognisko zawsze może zapłonąć ponownie. - Wciąż pamiętałem te słowa i choć wiele razy starałem się je zapomnieć, to nigdy mi to nie wychodziło.

\- Czy wierzysz w to? - spojrzała na mnie, a na jej twarzy malowała się powaga.

\- A powinienem? - Nie odpowiedziała. Nie wiem ile czasu przesiedzieliśmy, tak bezruchu, w kompletnej ciszy. Kiedyś nie byłbym w stanie, ale po wielu latach treningu nie było to dla mnie problemem.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę cię zaprowadzić na ich grób. Wiem gdzie są pochowani. - Hestia pierwsza przerwała ciszę. Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony.

\- Mogłabyś?

Hestia wstała i uśmiechnęła się. Podała mi rękę i gdy do niej dołączyłem, przez chwilę po prostu wpatrywała się we mnie. Gdy mnie objęła, poczułem, jak zmienia się otoczenie. Wiatr zaczął mocno wiać i przestałem cokolwiek widzieć. Zrobiło mi się strasznie gorąco i gdy poczułem, że już dłużej nie dam rady, wszystko ustało. Usłyszałem głos w głowie. Gdy będziesz chciał już wrócić to zawołaj moje imię. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że stoję na cmentarzu, przed grobem moich rodziców. Ból zalał całe moje ciało. Zacząłem w nim topić i nie byłem w stanie się z niego wydostać.

Annabeth

Siedziałam na wielkim kamieniu, przy jeziorze i zastanawiałam się, jak to jest kurde możliwe, że Alfa pokonał w mniej niż dwie minuty, armię potworów i giganta. No bo, nawet zwykły nieśmiertelny nie byłby w stanie tego dokonać. Zamyśliłam się. Może Alfa był synem Chaosu, o którym nikt nigdy nie wiedział? Chaos powiedział przecież, że Alfa był jego pierwszym i najlepszym wojownikiem. Tylko wtedy rodziło się pytanie skąd Alfa znał Page? I czemu byli przyjaciółmi? Znałam bogów. Oni nie zaprzyjaźniali się ot tak z jakimiś herosami. Mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.  
Jęknęłam z ze złości i z frustracji. To wszystko było zbyt poplątane, choć czułam, naprawdę czułam, że powinnam to wiedzieć. A to tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie irytowało.  
Usłyszałam, jak ktoś do mnie podchodzi z tyłu. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że stoi za mną Thalia, z miną jakby powstrzymywała się od wymiocin.

\- Hej Thalia co u cie...

\- Bogowie zwołali naradę na Olimpie za godzinę. Zbieraj się. - przerwała mi lodowatym tonem. Zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć, odwróciła się i już chciała odejść, ale ja szybko się podniosłam i podbiegłam do niej. Chwyciłam ją za ramię, co okazało się być dużym błędem.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, ty podła suko! - warknęła na mnie. Poczułam się, jakby ktoś mnie kopnął w brzuch.

\- Thalia proszę cię, czy nie możesz zapomnieć o tym, co kiedyś było i po prostu...

\- Zapomnieć o tym, co kiedyś było? - Jej oczy ciskały pioruny. - Mam zapomnieć, że zdradziłaś Percy'ego, choć mieliście szansę być razem szczęśliwi? Mam zapomnieć, że spowodowałaś, że odszedł pozostawiając mnie... nas zupełnie samych, przez ciebie? - W sposób w jaki to powiedziała, sprawił, że po raz pierwszy pomyślałam o tym, że Thalia mogła czuć coś do Percy'ego. Mojego Percy'ego odezwało się coś we mnie.

\- Thalia, czy ty i Percy... Czy ty go ... czy ty coś czułaś do niego? - W jej oczach dostrzegłam ból.

\- Teraz nieważne jest co mogłam czuć, bo go nie ma! I to przez ciebie! Żałuję, że w ogóle uratowaliśmy cię wtedy z Lukiem, zamiast zostawić cię, żebyś umarła! - Poczułam, jak do oczu nabiegają mi łzy.

\- Thals, proszę cię... - wyszeptałam, płacząc.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Tak nazywają mnie tylko przyjaciele!

\- Ale ja jestem two... - Thalia wyglądała, jakbym doprowadziła ją do ostateczności.

\- Nawet nie kończ tego zdania! Nie jesteś moją przyjaciółką! Nienawidzę cię, rozumiesz? NIENAWIDZĘ! - Jej krzyki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Podbiegł do nas Nico. Rzucił mi spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia i zaczął odciągać ode mnie Thalię, która wyrywała się i krzyczała, wyzywając mnie od najgorszych potworów. Uświadomiłam sobie, że się trzęsę. Musiałam się stąd wydostać. Natychmiast. Zaczęłam biec na oślep. Poczułam, jak wpadam na kogoś. Ze zdumieniem zobaczyłam, że ten ktoś to Daniel i Lauren, dziewczyna od Afrodyty. Byli na wpół nadzy. Daniel nie miał na sobie koszulki i miał rozpięty rozporek, a Lauren miała już prawie zdjętą spódniczkę, a jej bluzeczka leżała parę metrów dalej.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Spojrzałam na Daniela, który uśmiechał się złośliwie wraz z córką od Afrodyty.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz? - Miałam ochotę zetrzeć im te uśmieszki z twarzy.

\- Jak śmiesz mnie zdradzać! Zachowujesz się, jak... jak...

\- Jak ty? - Lauren dokończyła za mnie. - Daniel, tylko poszedł za twoim przykładem, skarbie. I to nie pierwszy raz. - uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, a ja poczułam, jak zbiera mi się na wymioty. Odbiegłam, aż znalazłam się na plaży w miejscu, gdzie nikt mnie nie widział. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam, że jestem na plaży. Głęboko w piasku leżało coś świecącego. Sięgnęłam po to i ze zdumieniem zobaczyłam, że był to pierścionek, którym Percy chciał mi się oświadczyć. Muszelka z królestwa Posejdona. Symbol miłości jednego z jego synów. To tylko jeszcze bardziej przypomniało mi o Percy'm. Zwinęłam się w kłębek na piasku i zaczęłam gorzko płakać.  
Coś we mnie pękło. Ból sprzed lat powrócił, a wraz z nim wspomnienia, które usilnie starałam się wymazać z pamięci.

* Wspomnienie *

Ze złością kopnęłam grudkę piasku, która jak na złość, nie chciała się rozwalić.  
Miałam zszargane nerwy i czułam przemożną chęć zemsty. Zemsty na moim chłopaku, Percy'm Jacksonie.  
Dzisiaj mijały dwa miesiące odkąd zniknął, a on wciąż nie dawał znaku życia. Pytałam się o niego wszędzie. Na Olimpie, u siedzib bogów, nawet w Hadesie. Ale mówiono mi tylko, że nic mu nie jest i żebym się nie martwiła. Tak, łatwo mówić. Nie martw się. Oczywiście, że się martwiłam! Obozowiczów nic nie obchodziło, gdzie jest Percy, a to sprawiało, że byłam na niego jeszcze bardziej zła. Że go tu nie ma, i że nie może się obronić przed oszczerstwami, jakie w niego rzucają. W jednej chwili płakałam, że coś mu się stało, a w drugiej chciałam, żeby tu wrócił, żebym mogła go zabić.  
Teraz właśnie doszłam do nowego wniosku. Pewnie po prostu odszedł i mnie zdradza z jakąś boginią. Kopnęłam mocno skałę gołą nogą. Ałł! Zaczęłam skakać z bólu, aż wywróciłam się na piasek i tak zostałam.  
Głupia ja. Głupi Percy. Głupi bogowie.

\- Czemu siedzisz, tak sama ślicznotko? - Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam, że stoi za mną Daniel. Poczułam coś na kształt tęsknoty, gdy go zobaczyłam. Wyglądał, tak podobnie, jak Percy... Którego tu nie ma. Zdecydowałam się. Jak Percy, tak się bawił,to ja też będę się tak bawić. Wstałam i uśmiechnęłam się uroczo do Daniela.

\- Czekałam na ciebie, przystojniaku... - To nie jesteś ty! To nie jesteś ty!. Krzyczał głos w mojej głowie. Zignorowałam go.

\- Naprawdę? - Daniel uśmiechnął się, a ja poczułam, jak moje serce szybciej bije. Musiałam to przyznać, Daniel był przystojny i na pewno miał jakiś urok. Podeszłam do niego i zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję.

\- Jesteś, taki zabawny Daniel! - zaśmiałam się. Daniel pochylił się i mnie pocałował. Pociągnęłam go na piasek.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taka przebojowa Annabeth. - Daniel wymamrotał, całując mnie w szyję, gdzie miałam łaskotki. Zaczęłam się śmiać i czując się, jak ostatnia świnia, zaczęłam go całować.  
Daniel niespodziewanie przerwał pocałunek i podniósł się. Zdezorientowana, także się podniosłam i wtedy go zobaczyłam. Percy'ego. Stał od nas w odległości pięciu metrów, a wokół niego unosiła się woda. Był cały podrapany i wyglądał, jakby dopiero co zaatakowały go potwory. W jego oczach widziałam niedowierzanie, ból i rozpacz.

\- Percy, ja ... - wyjąkałam, wstając. - To nie jest tak... ja...

\- Zamknij się! - uciszył mnie . - Nie wierzę, że mi to zrobiłaś. Jak mogłaś mnie zdradzić? I to z moim bratem - wykrzyknął - myślałem, że jesteś inna! - Poczułam gniew. Nie miał prawa tak się do mnie odzywać. To wszystko była jego wina! To on zdradzał mnie gdzieś na boku!

\- Jak śmiesz mnie oskarżać! To tylko twoja wina! Uznałeś, że jak jesteś bohaterem to wszystko ci wolno! - wykrzyknęłam mu w twarz, jak obelgę. - A tak naprawdę to po prostu ci się poszczęściło. Nie jesteś bohaterem Perseuszu! To Daniel nim jest! Pokonał sam hydrę i ... - z każdym słowem czułam się lepiej. Niech wie, jak się czułam, gdy go nie było! Percy tak się zdenerwował, że wytworzył wokół siebie małe tornado.  
\- ... i nie wykorzystał do tego innych, tak jak ty to zawsze robisz. Poza tym, przez ostatnie dwa miesiące po prostu sobie gdzieś zniknąłeś, robiąc nie wiadomo co!

\- Nie wiadomo co? Walczyłem z potworami na życzenie twojej matki! - Zamarłam. Na życzenie mojej matki? Walczył z potworami? Wcale nie szlajał się gdzieś na boku? - Dzień i noc, bez wytchnienia, bez siły. A wszystko po to żeby... - nagle znalazł się tuż przede mną. Woda opadła, zrobiło się cicho. Serce zaczęło mi mocniej bić.

\- Wszystko po to, żeby ci się oświadczyć... - wyszeptał, patrząc mi w oczy. Oświadczyć się! Chciał się oświadczyć! Przez chwilę unosiłam się w radości, ale spojrzałam mu w oczy. Już nie widziałam gniewu. Tylko ból i smutek.  
\- Wiesz co? Nie było warto. - oznajmił lodowatym tonem. Wciąż patrząc mi w oczy, wyjął pierścionek z kieszeni i położył go na ręce Daniela, który stał koło mnie i oglądał to wszystko ze zdumieniem na twarzy. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu zarejestrowałam, że pierścionek był z muszelką. Symbol miłości dziecka Posejdona. - Masz, jesteście siebie warci. - I tyle. Odwrócił się i odszedł. Stałam tak, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Biegnij za nim! Krzyczał głos w mojej głowie. Ale ja stałam otępiała.

\- No cóż, ten pierścionek już nikomu się nie przyda. - Daniel wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił go do morza. Nie zareagowałam, tylko po prostu patrzyłam na to oniemiała. - Na czym to stanęliśmy? - Chłopak zapytał się mnie. Przywołałam na swoją twarz uśmiech i pocałowałam go, choć wszystko w środku mnie krzyczało z bólu. Wszytko co potem zrobiłam było mechaniczne. Schowałam się w środku siebie i założyłam maskę. To wszystko zbyt bolało, a ja musiałam się od tego bólu uchronić. Dawna ja już nie istniała. Percy to dupek, ty i Daniel jesteście wspaniali. Percy to dupek, ty i Daniel jesteście wspaniali. Powtarzałam to, wbrew sobie. Powtarzałam, aż uwierzyłam.

* Koniec wspomnienia *

Wpatrywałam się w ten przeklęty pierścionek. Całe moje życie było oszustwem. Wobec ludzi, których znałam, wobec samej siebie. Nie wiedziałam kim teraz jestem. Przypomniałam sobie twarz Thalii wykrzywionej w odrazie i nienawiści. To moja wina, sama do tego doprowadziłam. Ale może da się to jeszcze wszystko naprawić, pomyślałam z nadzieją. Zamknęłam oczy, próbując powstrzymać lecące łzy. Jednak nie chciały mnie słuchać. Kogo ja oszukuję? Wszystko spieprzyłam.

Obudziłam się, gdy ktoś delikatnie zaczął szturchać mnie w ramie. Postanowiłam go zignorować, w nadziei, że jak będę udawała śpiącą to sobie pójdzie. Płonne nadzieje. Upierdliwy ktoś nie dawał mi spokoju i w końcu moja ciekawość zwyciężyła. Otworzyłam leciutko prawe oko i spojrzałam przed siebie. Przede mną stał Alfa, a jego usta wykrzywione były w ironicznym uśmiechu, który zdawał się mówić : Ja to mam szczęście! Co on tu do licha robi? Tylko to zdążyłam pomyśleć, zanim Alfa pochylił się nade mną z wyciągniętymi ramionami.

Alfa

Oczywiście, że ja... No bo kto inny nagle znalazłby się na plaży, koło swojej byłej dziewczyny, której chciał unikać, jak ognia, wiedząc, że nie może się dowiedzieć kim jest, co?  
Przed chwilą jeszcze siedziałem przy grobie moich rodziców i rozmyślałem o ich śmierci, a w następnej chwili już stałem tutaj. A na piasku leżała śpiąca Annabeth z zapuchniętymi oczami. Patrząc na nią czułem pewnego rodzaju tęsknotę... Jak by nie było, jednak była kiedyś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i czasami tęskniłem za naszymi wspólnymi misjami, mającymi na celu uratować świat. Za czasami, w których wszystko było prostsze niż teraz.  
Zacząłem powoli szturchać dziewczynę w ramię, wiedząc, że nie może tu zostać. Prawdopodobnie właśnie w tej chwili trwała narada wojenna na Olimpie. No cóż, będą musieli się obejść bez Annabeth, która kompletnie nie chciała wstać. Ale ja wiedziałem, że już nie śpi, i że w końcu otworzy oczy, by zobaczyć kim jestem. Miałem rację. Annabeth lekko uchyliła jedną powiekę, a ja uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała jednak na bardziej skorą do wstawania. Westchnąłem w duchu i pochyliłem się nad nią. Czego nie robi się dla bogów?

Annabeth

Co on robi? Co on robi?  
Zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować, Alfa wziął mnie na ręce i zaczął iść w kierunku lasu  
\- Co ty robisz? Puść mnie! - Krzyczałam, wyrywając się. Alfa jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił, choć widziałam, że jego usta były wykrzywione w nienaturalny sposób. - Ej, sama potrafię chodzić! Postaw mnie na ziemi!  
Alfa zatrzymał się i przez chwilę stał, tak bezruchu. W końcu jednak bardzo delikatnie położył mnie na ziemi. Zadowolona, że wreszcie się od niego uwolniłam, położyłam się na piasku. Chłopak, przez moment nic nie robił, aż w końcu zrezygnowany usiadł koło mnie. A potem zrobił coś, o co się go w ogóle nie spodziewałam. Zdjął kaptur.

Wyprostowałam się i spojrzałam mu w niebieskie oczy, który patrzyły na mnie wyczekująco. Natychmiast rozpoczęłam oględziny. Alfa był brunetem, i co jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące, był bardzo przystojny. Na jego twarzy malowała się pewna ... powaga? I smutek. Smutek i cierpienie. Z rozczarowaniem stwierdziłam, że w ogóle nikogo mi nie przypomina.

\- No więc? - zapytał.

\- Nie wiem kim jesteś. - powiedziałam z wyrzutem w głosie. Patrzył na mnie, przez chwilę i zaczął się śmiać. - Co jest w tym takiego zabawnego, co?- obruszyłam się.  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko wciąż śmiał się dalej.

\- Córka Ateny, która czegoś nie wie...To musi być bardzo frustrujące. - Wciąż się śmiał, a po chwili i ja do niego dołączyłam. Nie wiedziałam czemu. Po prostu czułam się przy nim...jak ja? Nie potrafiłam tego nazwać.

\- Powiedz mi, czy jest możliwość, że cię znam? - zapytałam go delikatnie.

\- Zmieniłaś się.- stwierdził, wybijając mnie z pantałyku.

\- Co? - spytałam zdezorientowana.

\- Wcześniej żądałaś, bym ci to powiedział. Teraz prosisz. Dlaczego?- wyglądał na zaintrygowanego.

\- Ja... nie wiem. - powiedziałam i jednocześnie poczułam się, jakoś dziwnie wyzwolona. - Po prostu, chyba dotarło do mnie, że jestem wredną jędzą, a kiedyś taka nie byłam. - Wypsnęło mi się.

\- Wiem. - powiedział to, tak cicho, że nawet nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle to zrobił.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

\- Czy wierzysz, że jestem waszym sojusznikiem? - zapytał, nie odpowiadając. Zastanowiłam się.

\- Chyba tak. W końcu zabiłeś te wszystkie potwory i w ogóle. Choć nie do końca mogę uwierzyć w to, że masz taką moc. - spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Przez wiele lat, nie robiłem niczego innego, tylko walczyłem.

Zapadła cisza. Alfie najwyraźniej, to nie przeszkadzało, ale ja wciąż miałam ADHD. Nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to robię, przysunęłam się do niego, tak jakbym chciała go pocałować. Cały strach zniknął. Spojrzałam w jego zaintrygowaną twarz i zaczęłam mówić.

\- Słuchaj, nie żeby co, ale w ogóle nie rozumiem co ty tutaj robisz. Najpierw pojawiasz się i jesteś, taki niedostępny. Potem okazuje się, że znasz Page, następnie zabijasz armię potworów i robisz coś z Polybotesem, nie wiadomo właściwie co, a na sam koniec bierzesz mnie na ręce i jeszcze pokazujesz, jak wyglądasz, choć to ukrywałeś i zaczynasz ze mną jakąś dziwną psychologiczną gadkę. Możesz mi to wszystko wyjaśnić?

Powiedziałam to wszystko na jednym wydechu i teraz próbowałam uspokoić oddech, w czym wcale nie pomagało mi przenikliwe spojrzenie, siedzącego przede mną chłopaka.

\- Słuchaj Annabeth, uznałem, że jaki pokaże ci jak wyglądam, to przestaniesz, wciąż się zastanawiać kim jestem. Bo to w ogóle nie jest ważne. Ważna jest wojna, i choć mnie właściwie nie obchodzi, czy Gaja będzie władać tą planetą, to ciebie powinno. I jeśli wystarcza ci świadomość, że jestem waszym sojusznikiem, to wyrzuć te wszystkie pytania i mi zaufaj. Jeśli jednak, nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić to... - wstał i otrzepał się z piasku. - ... odejdę, a wraz ze mną cała armia i gwarantuje, że ty i twoi bogowie przegracie.

Wstałam i spojrzałam w jego kamienną twarz.

\- Musisz się teraz zdecydować, córko Ateny. Czy pozwolisz mi wygrać te wojnę, czy wciąż mi nie wierzysz i chcesz, żebym odszedł?

\- Wierzę ci. - powiedziałam cicho, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Świetnie. - uśmiechnął się, a ja poczułam, jak robi mi się podejrzanie ciepło. - W takim razie, wracajmy do obozu.

\- A nie mógłbyś sam wrócić? Ja chciałabym jeszcze troszkę tu zostać. - poprosiłam go, nie wierząc, że to robię.

\- Nie.

\- Nie? - powtórzyłam zirytowana. - A dlaczego nie?

\- Nie byłabyś w stanie sama wrócić.

\- Co? - zdenerwowana huknęłam. - Oczywiście, że bym potrafiła! Mieszkam tu przecież, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie!

\- W takim razie, gdzie jesteśmy? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a ja już chciałam mu odparować, że wiem gdzie jesteśmy, gdy głos w głowie powiedział mi, żebym się rozejrzała. Byliśmy na plaży, ale nigdzie nie widziałam niczego znajomego. Alfa widząc frustrację na mojej twarzy uśmiechnął się z triumfem. - Sama nie wiesz. Zgubiłabyś się i zjadłby cię jakiś potwór. Po za tym o ile wiem, to narada na Olimpie wciąż jeszcze trwa i mamy szansę się na niej pojawić.

I zaczął iść w stronę lasu. Wciąż zirytowana, przyznałam mu w głowie rację i dołączyłam do niego.

\- Czemu lasem?

\- Idziemy na skróty.

\- A skąd to wiesz? - spojrzał na mnie wymownie. - No, tak miałam się zamknąć.

Przez chwilę siedziałam cicho, ale w końcu zebrałam się na odwagę i zapytałam się go o coś, co mnie dręczyło.

\- Gdy mówiłeś, ze nie obchodzi cię co się stanie z Ziemią, to brzmiałeś tak jakby, nie zależało ci bo... - wzięłam głęboki oddech - ... czy jest więcej planet... takich jak nasza?

\- Mnóstwo. - odpowiedział. - Tutaj rządzą bogowie, ale na reszcie...- urwał. - Tak czy siak, my wojownicy mieszkamy w przestrzeni międzygalaktycznej i stamtąd mamy dostęp do każdego miejsca we wszechświecie.

Oboje zamilkliśmy, a gdy weszłam do lasu idąc za Alfą, poczułam się, jakbym była znowu z Percy'm. Kto by pomyślał, że w ciągu paru godzin, przywróciłam, choć częściowo, dawną siebie?


	7. Rozdział 6

Rozdział VI

Czasami jest tak, że ni stąd ni zowąd, zyskujesz przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, o którym nie wiesz kompletnie nic, przyjaciela, którego może, może trochę się boisz. Przyjaciela, co do którego wcale nie jesteś tak pewien, że ci pomoże, gdy nadejdzie ta chwila, w której będzie potrzebny.

Ale jednak zyskujesz przyjaciela.

A potem wszystko jasny szlag trafia.

Gdyby ktoś tego poranka powiedział mi, że znajdę się w tej sytuacji co teraz, uznałabym, że wciąż śni. Gdyby ktoś choć zasugerował, że Alfa i ja zaczniemy się ze sobą dogadywać... Powiedzmy, że wylądowałby w szpitalu na długi czas za " podejrzenie o dysfunkcję psychiczną".

Ale pomimo tego wszystkiego znalazłam się w tej sytuacji. Skołowana, bezbronna, idąca przez ciemny, nieznany las, mając za jedynego towarzysza, Alfę.

Nie mogłam opanować wrażenia, że robiliśmy już kiedyś coś takiego. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzyłam, jak przedziera się przez gęste zarośla drzew, bądź rozgląda się za ścieżką, czułam, że skądś go znam. Nie wiedziałam, jak, kiedy lub dlaczego go poznałam, ale byłam pewna, że już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy. Każdy jego ruch, słowo, a nawet westchnienie powodowało, że mój wewnętrzny radar szalał. Moja frustracja sięgnęła zenitu, czułam, że jeśli zaraz nie poznam odpowiedzi na dręczące mnie pytania, to oszaleję.

Nagle Alfa zamarł. Wiedziona instynktem od razu wyjęłam sztylet zza pasa i wykonałam w stronę chłopaka dwa kroki. A przynajmniej próbowałam. W jednej chwili ciemna plama uderzyła we mnie, przejeżdżając ostrymi pazurami po moim ciele, a już w następnej leżałam na ziemi. Przeszył mnie ostry ból i natychmiast zrobiło mi się gorąco. Obrazy zaczęły rozmazywać mi się przed oczami, nie mogłam oddychać.

\- Annabeth! - Moje imię odbiło się echem po pustym lesie. Ciężar z mojej piersi zniknął i mogłam nabrać powietrza. Usłyszałam, jak ktoś do mnie podbiega, a następnie podnosi mnie, zaostrzając ból.

\- Annabeth! Annabeth do jasnej cholery! Ocknij się Mądralińska!

Ostatkiem sił uniosłam lekko powieki. Chłopak przede mną rozrywał mi koszulę, jednocześnie szukając czegoś po kieszeniach.

\- A...Al...fa. - wykrztusiłam z siebie, próbując przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Chłopak natychmiast pochylił się nade mną, ale ja nie miałam już siły. Powieki mi opadły i zaczęłam odpływać, mając w głowie obraz oczu, wpatrujących się we mnie ze strachem. Zielonych oczu.

Jeszcze zanim otworzyłam oczy, poczułam ciepło. Ale nie ciepło koca, lata czy bliskiej osoby. Czułam ciepło ognia. Jego ramiona trzymały mnie w objęciach, a języki lizały skórę; delikatnie, ale jednocześnie zabójczo.

Ale to wszystko to było nic. Nic w porównaniu żarem, jaki szalał w mojej piersi.

Płonęłam.

Każda część mojego ciała, każdy włos, każdy nerw. Umierałam.

Ale nagle to wszystko ustało. Przez chwilę czułam się wspaniale, radośnie, czułam się... żywa.

I wtedy przestałam czuć cokolwiek. Ani radości, ani życia, ani nawet tego cholernego bólu.

Tylko... Nicość.

Otwórz oczy.

Otwórz oczy Annabeth

Otwórz oczy.

Otwórz te pieprzone oczy Annabeth!

\- Otwórz te pieprzone oczy Annabeth! - rozległ się głos nade mną, pełen smutku, żalu, niepewności. Chciałam posłuchać, ale nie mogłam. Nic nie czułam. Nie mogłam poruszyć najdrobniejszym nerwem w moim ciele. Byłam uwięziona. -Chyba nie dasz się pokonać jakiej durnej truciźnie, prawda? Nie po tym wszystkim. Nie po tym co przeszliśmy. Nie po tym co ja przeszedłem.

Próbowałam podnieść oczy, odpowiedzieć temu głosowi. Naprawdę próbowałam. Ale nie mogłam.

Usłyszałam prychnięcie, a po chwili mocne uderzenie w coś płaskiego.

\- Brawo chłopie, wyżalasz się komuś kto zaraz umrze.

Kolejne prychnięcie, kolejne uderzenie,a potem ciche kroki.

Dotknięcie. Chłopak mnie dotknął, uświadomiłam sobie. Delikatne okręgi zataczane na mojej dłoni. Wypełniła mnie euforia, radość, podekscyto...

\- Nie każ mi wygłaszać melodramatycznych przemówień, Mądralińska. Wiesz, że nie jestem w nich dobry.

Kolejne westchnięcie pełne bólu, które raniło mnie w równym stopniu, co jego.

\- Wiesz, gdybym mógł mógł cofnąć czas, zrobiłbym to. Gdybym był w stanie zapomnieć o wszystkim, wróciłbym. Ale nie potrafię. Starałem się, uwierz mi. Naprawdę się starałem. Ale po prostu nie potrafię.

Kolejny śmiech, tym razem zgorzkniały.

\- No i zobacz Mądralińska do czego doprowadziłaś. Robię się przez ciebie strasznie sentymentalny.

Chwila cisza,a potem krótkie, prawie niesłyszalne - Przepraszam.

Chłopak przestał zataczać kółka na mojej dłoni. Ogarnęła mnie panika. Nie chciałam żeby przestawał. Nie chciałam, żeby mnie puszczał. Potrzebowałam go.

Skupiłam w sobie wszystkie siły i chwyciłam go za dłoń, a następne powoli uniosłam powieki.

Pierwsze co zobaczyłam to jaskinia i mężczyzna, klęczący przy moim boku.

Nie miał na sobie koszulki, dzięki czemu mogłam zobaczyć jego umięśniony tors i blizny, które go pokrywały. Każda była inna. Każda przerażająca i każda na swój sposób piękna. Wszystkie opowiadały osobną historię, która tak naprawdę była wspólna i dotyczyła jednej rzeczy. Jego życia.

Ale jedna, na przedramieniu mężczyzny, wyjątkowo paskudna, czerwono - żółta, jakby dotąd nie mogła się zagoić, budziła we mnie poczucie winy. Jakbym to ja ją zrobiła.

Uniosłam wzrok. Czarne, wzburzone włosy, jakby czesane wiatrem opadały na twarz mężczyzny, która pełna była ostrości, ale jednocześnie łagodności. Radości i cierpienia.

Usta, zsiniałe od ich wcześniejszego zaciskania, teraz rozciągały się w delikatnym, prawie niewidoczny, uśmiechu.

Ale to wszystko nie było ważne.

Jego oczy grały główną rolę w tej bajce. Miały barwę zieleni, barwę morza, i takie też były. Nieuchwytne, nieprzewidywalne, pełne niespodzianek. Ich spojrzenie miało w sobie tyle magnetyzmu, że mogłam w nich utonąć. Chciałam w nich utonąć.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie i ścisnął mi dłoń z powrotem, a ja od razu poczułam się bezpiecznie.

Ale nagle w jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. W jednej chwili cofnął swoją dłoń i rzucił się w głąb jaskini. Chciałam się zapytać co się stało, ale nie mogłam. Znowu otoczyły mnie płomienie, obudził się żar w mojej piersi.

Tonęłam. Potrzebowałam wody,a tonęłam w ogniu. W niekończącej się powodzi ognia.

Obudziłam sę na podłodze i natychmiast poczułam zimno.

\- Żyjesz. - rozległ się głos za mną. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Alfę siedzącego pięć metrów ode mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - Jak się czujesz?

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko spróbowałam się podnieść. Natychmiast jęknęłam z bólu i opadłam z powrotem na podłogę.

\- Uważaj. Mocno oberwałaś.

\- Teraz. Mi to. Mówisz. - powiedziałam przez zęby. Alfa wzruszył ramionami.

\- Trzeba było chwilę poczekać. - odparł i wstał. - Poczekaj pomogę ci.

Podszedł do mnie i powoli położył swoje dłonie na mojej talii, a ja musiałam się bardzo skupić, żeby się nie zarumienić. Skup się Annabeth, zganiłam się w myślach. Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Na trzy. - Głos Alfy przywrócił mnie do życia. Szybko chwyciłam go za ramiona. - Raz, dwa... - I już siedziałam oparta o ścianę z czymś miękkim za głową. Wydałam z siebie krótkie warknięcie.

\- Miało. Być. Na trzy! - powiedziałam zaciskając zęby.

\- I co z tego? - Alfa wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

\- Co z tego? - powtórzyłam powoli. - To z tego, że nie byłam przygotowana, ty idioto!

\- O to chodziło.

\- O to chodziło? A więc chciałeś żeby mnie zabolało! - oskarżyłam go.

Alfa wydał z siebie pełne frustacji jęknięcie.

\- Bogowie! Nie możemy zakończyć tej durnej dyskusji? Nie chciałem żeby cię zabolało. Chciałem, żeby cię mniej zabolało. Gdybym cię uprzedził to byś się spięła. Rozumiesz?

W jednej chwili nasze twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie, a mi zrobiło się diabelnie gorąco. Oboje mieliśmy przyspieszony oddech,a moje serce waliło dwa razy szybciej, niż zwykle. Musiałam się uspokoić.

Spuściłam wzrok i dopiero wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że Alfa nie miał na sobie koszulki, bluzy, czegokolwiek. A my wciąż się trzymaliśmy. Natychmiast zarumieniłam się i zrobiło mi się jeszcze bardziej gorąco.

Puściłam jego ramiona, a ona idąc za moim przykładem ściągnął dłonie z mojej talii.

Ale i tak było mi gorąco.

Opanuj się dziewczyno. To tylko goły tors. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

\- Czemu nie jesteś ubrany? - zapytałam, nie patrząc na niego. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jestem ubrany.

\- Nie, nie jesteś. - zaprzeczyłam. - Gdzie się podziała twoja koszulka, bluza, czy cokolwiek tam miałeś?

\- Ach o to ci chodzi. - zaśmiał się, kolejny już raz. - Na tobie.

Natychmiast podniosłam głowę, starając się jednocześnie usunąć z głowy wszystkie myśli , jakie się tam pojawiły przez jego oświadczenie.

\- Słucham? A co to ma niby znaczyć? - obruszyłam się.

Alfa westchnął.

\- To co usłyszałaś. Spójrz.

Rzeczywiście, miałam na sobie jego czarną bluzę i zieloną koszulę, sięgająca mi do połowy ud, na której widniała czerwona plama. Krew.

Alfa wstał.

\- Jak to się stało, że twoje ubrania się na mnie znalazły? - zapytałam cicho, choć znałam już odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Chłopak przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

\- Ubrałem cię w nie. - powiedział, nie patrząc mi w oczy. Poczułam, jak na moją twarz wypływa rumieniec. Znowu

\- Przecież nie o to pytam! Dobrze o tym wiesz!

\- Wiem.

W jego oczach nie kryło się już zażenowanie, tylko śmiertelna powaga.

\- Ponieważ zaatakował nas potwór i zostałaś ranna. Twoja koszulka była cała nasączona krwią i trucizną. Musiałem ją wyrzucić. A nie mogłem pozwolić żebyś zmarzła, bo byś umarła, więc ubrałem cię w moje rzeczy.

Zniknął ze mnie cały wstyd.

\- Pamiętam, jak wchodziliśmy do jaskinii. A potem... Nic. Pustka. - powiedziałam to, jakbym przyznawała się do porażki. I w pewnym sensie tak było. - Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć. Co nas zaatakowało, kiedy i dlaczego. I... - rozejrzałam się.

Znajdowaliśmy się w małej, ale o dziwo, całkiem przytulnej jaskini, pełnej półek skalnych. Wejście do niej przysłaniały liczne rośliny, lecz pomimo tego znajdowało się tam małe palenisko, rzucające światło na wszystko dookoła. Leżałam na czymś w rodzaju posłania z koców i byłam w nie też zawinięta. W kącie leżały stosy czegoś co wyglądało mi na ambrozje i nektar oraz butelki pełne wody. I gdzieś chyba nawet zobaczyłam worek drachm. To kryjówka, uświadomiłam sobie ze zdziwieniem, zanim zaczęła we wzrastać podejrzliwość. Spojrzałam na Alfę. - I dlaczego znajdujemy się w jakiejś cholernej jaskini?

Alfa pokręcił głową.

\- Najpierw powiedz mi, jak się czujesz. Muszę być pewien, że mogę ci już podać ambrozję. A potem będziesz mogła się mnie pytać do woli.

Wydawało mi się to sensowne więc odparłam. - Boli mnie głowa i jest mi cholernie zimno.

I rzeczywiście. Choć nie bardzo mi się to podobało, to bliskość Alfy, sprawiła, że zapomniałam co mi dolega, ale teraz, gdy tylko się ode mnie odsunął, wszystko do mnie powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Głowa pękała mi od bólu, jakby mnie ktoś walnął w nią pałką bejsbolową, i czułam się, tak jakby moje kości zostały najpierw włożone do zamrażarki, gdzie siedziały wiele godzin, a dopiero potem we mnie.

\- To dobrze. - odparł Alfa. Otworzyłam usta z oburzenia i miałam już na końcu języka, powiedzenie mu gdzie może sobie wsadzić to jego " to dobrze " , bo dla mnie to z pewnością nie było " dobrze", gdy zorientowałam się o co mu chodziło.

\- Teraz możesz mi już podać ambrozję, tak? - upewniłam się.

\- Tak. - uśmiechnął się do mnie , po raz pierwszy odkąd się obudziłam, ale tym razem, nie wzbudziło to już we mnie rumieńców, lecz podejrzenia.. - Pójdę po nią. - Powiedział i podszedł do jednego ze stosów. Po sekundzie wrócił i wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę. Wzięłam od niego batonik i już po chwili poczułam, jak ogarnia mnie przyjemne ciepło,a ból głowy zmniejsza się. Spojrzałam wyczekująco na Alfę. Znowu pokręcił głową.

\- Najpierw zjedz. Musisz wyzdrowieć.

Spojrzałam na niego spode łba, ale zignorował mnie i wyszedł z jaskini.

Nie mogłam opanować wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Alfa był dla mnie zbyt miły, zbyt ... Opiekuńczy. Co prawda nie było tego wiele, ale jednak było.

Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do tego, żeby ktoś się mną zajmował. Od czasu kiedy zniknął Percy, tak naprawdę nie zaznałam miłości. Oczywiście był Daniel, ale oszukiwałabym samą siebie, mając nadzieję, że ktoś taki jak on, potrafiby dotrzymać wierności jednej dziewczynie przez 987 lat. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele, na których mi najbardziej zależało, odwrócili się ode mnie, a najgorsze było w tym to, że mieli do tego pełne prawo.

Ale ja ich potrzebowałam. Pragnęłam, żeby ktoś za mną tęsknił, żeby ktoś mnie kochał. Pragnęłam ... Akceptacji. A Daniel jako jedyny nie oskarżał mnie o zniknięcie Percy'ego. Cieszył się.

Musiałam go przy sobie zatrzymać, inaczej zostałabym już na wieczność całkiem sama.

Więc zmieniłam się. Zrobiłam się bardziej głupia, bardziej próżna, bardziej samolubna i wredna. Udawałam kogoś, kim tak naprawdę nie chciałam i nie powinnam być. Aż w pewnym momencie kompletnie się w tym zatraciłam i nie musiałam udawać kogoś innego. Byłam już kimś innym.

I to wszystko dla Daniela. Daniela, którego pomimo tego, że w końcu zaczęło mi na nim naprawdę w jakimś stopniu zależeć, nienawidziłam. Nienawidziałam go za to, że nie był tym synem Posejdona, którego kochałam.

A potem zjawił się Alfa. Potężny, arogancki dupek, który na dodatek znienawidził mnie od pierwszego spotkania. Ale najwidoczniej troszczył się o mnie. Nie dał mi zginąć, zaopiekował się mną, a nie byłam tak pewna tego, jak postąpiliby inni w jego sytuacji. Czy to dlatego, że byłam o krok od śmierci?

Zaśmiałam się gorzko. Alfa miał zapewne mnóstwo do czynienia ze śmiercią. To musiało być coś innego.

Spojrzałam na wejście do jaskini. Chłopak wciąż tam stał, a już skończyłam ambrozję, więc teoretycznie powinnam była już go zawołać, ale zdecydowałam się jeszcze chwilę zaczekać. Musiałam coś sprawdzić, i pomimo tego, że Alfa niestety oglądał mnie już w bieliźnie, nie chciałam tego robić przy nim.

Powoli rozunęłam poły bluzy bluzy i delikatnie rozpięłam koszulę, przesiąkniętą krwią. To co zobaczyłam spowodowało, że wydałam z siebie głośne syknięcie, czego skutkiem było to, że Alfa natychmiast wrócił do jaskini. Już do mnie podchodził, ale zatrzymał się trzy metry ode mnie, widząc co robię.

Ale nie krępował mnie już więcej. Miałam na głowie coś ważniejszego.

\- Ateno miej mie w opiece- wyszeptałam.

Bo oto na moim ciele widniała wielka, poszarpana i nie do końca zabliźniona rana, ciągnąca się z miejsca tuż pod moją lewą piersią, aż do prawego boku. Wylewała się z niej krew, zielona maź i coś czarnego na co nie chciałam patrzeć.

Odwróciłam wzrok. Wiedziałam, że to jedna z tych ran, które pozostawiają paskudne blizny do końca życia. O ile oczywiście przeżyję.

\- Blizna nigdy nie zniknie, prawda? - zapytałam Alfę, chcąc być zaprzeczył. Nie zamierzałam pytać czy przeżyję. Chłopak nic nie mówił, ale jego spojrzenie zdradzało wszytko. Zamknęłam oczy i spróbowałam się uspokoić. Nie zamierzałam płakać z powodu głupiej blizny. Miałam ważniejsze problemy. Na przykład to czy przeżyję.

Drżącymi rękami zaczęłam zapinać guziki koszuli, ale Alfa powstrzymał mnie. Spojrzałam na niego pogardliwie.

\- Chcesz popatrzeć? - zapytałam drwiąco. - Nie dość się już dzisiaj mnie naoglądałeś?

Zacisnął zęby,a w jego oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne ogniki.

\- Muszę oczyścić ranę, więc tak, chcę sobie popatrzeć. Rozepnij to co zdążyłaś zapiąć.

Już się nie uśmiechał, już nie był miły, już nie był opiekuńczy. Teraz był wojownikiem. Wojownikiem, który rzucał mi nieme wyzwanie. A ja zamierzałam je przyjąć. Nie byłam tchórzem. A w każdym razie już nie.

Rzuciłam brunetowi pogardliwe spojrzenie i jednym ruchem rozerwałam koszulę, powodując, że guziki oderwały się od niej i potoczyły się po jaskini, znikając w ciemnościach.

Alfa w ogóle się tym nie przejął, tylko uklęklnąl koło mnie i wyciągnął dłonie w moją stronę, najwyraźniej chcąc pomóc mi się położyć. Ale ja nie chciałam jego pomocy. I choć bolało mnie, jak w Hadesie, to nie wydałam z siebie najmniejszego odgłosu, gdy kładłam się z powrotem na jaskiniowej podłodze. Wiedziałam, że zachowuję się głupio i irracjonalnie, ale nie obchodziło mnie to.

Byłam zła. Zła na potwora, który mnie zaatakował, zła na Alfę, że ciągle udowadniał mi, jak głupia tak naprawdę jestem. Zła na ranę, przez którą miałam być oszpecona do końca mojego nieśmiertelnego życia. Ale najbardziej byłam zła na siebie. Za to, że pozwoliłam się tak mocno zranić, za to, że pozwoliłam na to, żeby Alfa się mną opiekował i w końcu za to, że pozwoliłam by kierowały mną emocje. Powinnam być bardziej opanowana, powinnam być bardziej skupiona, powinnam być... Powinnam być taka jak kiedyś.

I chociaż Thalia pewnie tego nie chciała, wrzeszcząc na mnie, sprawiła, że się ocknęłam. Nie zamierzałam już więcej zdradzać, tchórzyć, czy zmieniać się.

Drgnęłam, czując delikatne fale na moim brzuchu, przynoszące mi ulgę. Uniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam, że Alfa siedzi pochylony nade mną, a spod jego rąk spływa coś na kształt wodnistej, niebieskiej energii. Zmarszyczyłam brwii.

\- Czy to jest woda? - I nie czekając na jego odpowiedź dodałam - Jesteś synem Posejdona?

To dlatego przyjaźnił się z Page. Była jego siostrą! Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie triumfalnie, ciesząc się, że udało mi się nareszcie rozwiązać dręczącą mnie zagadkę.

Ale Alfa uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.

\- To nie woda, lecz działa podobnie, jak woda dla dzieci Posejdona.

Poczułam nacisk na brzuch i pieczenie. Syknęłam.

\- Przepraszam. Muszę oczyścić całą ranę.

\- Nie ma sprawy - powiedziałam i zamknęłam oczy. Nie chciałam tego oglądać. - To co to jest, ta " nie woda"?

Mogłam przysiąc, że się zaśmiał, choć nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Sprawiło to, że się uśmiechnęłam.

\- Ta " nie woda ", jak ją określiłaś to jedna z najczystszych rodzaji energii. Chaos nauczył mnie, jak się nią leczy, w razie gdyby stało się coś bardzo poważnego.

Jego ręce zatrzymały się na sekundę i usłyszałm ciche - Cholera.

\- Nie jestem głupia Alfa. Wiem, że jest niebezpiecznie. Ale byłoby mi łatwiej gdybyś mi w końcu powiedział co się wydarzyło.

\- Wiem. - powiedział cicho, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął opowiadać. - U mnie w domu żyje wiele rodzaji potworów, gdyż mamy wiele rodzaji bogów.

Nie wtrącałam się, choć nie wiedziałam do czego zmierza.

\- Jest ich tyle, że nie mamy dla nich nawet nazw i po prostu oznaczamy je numerami. Jednak czasami... Istnieją wyjątki.

\- Jakie to wyjątki? - zapytałam, uważając na to by głos mi zadrżał

\- Czasami, gdy potwory są na tyle wytrzymałe... Scalają się ze sobą i tworzą się niebezpieczne krzyżówki. Nie są bardziej wytrzymałe, niż inne potwory - dodał, uprzedzając moje pytanie - lecz łączą w sobie cechy obu potworów, co powoduje, że gdy zostaniesz przez takiego potwora zraniony...

\- To nie przeżyjesz. - dokończyłam . - A ja zostałam zraniona przez taką właśnie krzyżowkę.

\- Tak.

Alfa przestał poruszać rękami, ale nie zdjął ich z mojego ciała.

\- To po co mnie leczysz, skoro i tak umrę? - zapytałam spokojnie i nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzyłam oczy. Wpatrywał się we mnie nie ze strachem, smutkiem czy żalem. Wpatrywał się we mnie z pewnością w oczach.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko powrócił do uzdrawiania mnie. Westchnęłam, ale zamknęłam oczy.

\- To nie była twoja wina. - powiedział.

\- Słucham? Skąd wiedziałeś, że... - urwałam, nie chcąc kończyć tego zdania.

\- Domyśliłem się. Nie było to zbyt trudne. Po za tym... Znam cię.

Prychnęłam, czego chwilę później pożałowałam, gdyż wywołało to falę bólu.

\- Poznaliśmy się wczoraj..

\- Nie do końca.

Otworzyłam oczy.

\- Nie do końca? - powtórzyłam.

\- Page wcale nie skłamała Annabeth. - spojrzał na mnie przeciągle, a mnie oblał rumieniec. - Zanim trafiłem do Chaosu, byłem jednym z półbogów żyjących w obozie. A potem zbuntowałem się. Nie chciałem dłużej służyć bogom, uważałem, że nie zasługują na to bym poświęcał dla nich życie swoje i swoich bliskich. - spojrzał mi w oczy. - Wciąż tak uważam.

\- Więc odszedłeś. - dokończyłam.

\- Tak. Page poznałem w zupełnie innych okolicznościach. - dodał, widząc malujące się na mojej twarzy pytanie. - Ale od czasu do czasu, w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi wracałem do obozu co jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, na dwa tygodnie, tydzień, miesiąc. Raz chyba spędziłem tu pół roku. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Poznawaliśmy się Annabeth już wiele razy. Czasami byłem synem Posejdona, czasami Ateny, a czasami też Hermesa.

Byłam oszołomioma, oburzona, ale też rozbawiona.

\- Po co mi to mówisz?

Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, tylko oczyszczał ranę.

\- Krzyżówka, która cię zaatakowała została tu pewnie wysłana przez Gaję,a skoro tak, to została starannie wybrana. Nie mogłaś się obronić. Jeden ze scalanych potworów tej krzyżowki, potrafił wynurzać się z cienia. Nie mogłaś go zauważyć, ponieważ wcześniej najwyczajniej w świecie go tam nie było.

Wzruszył ramionami, ale nagle przypomniało mi się coś.

\- Ty wiedziałeś. Pamiętam, że zatrzymałeś się i ...

\- Przeczuwałem, że się pojawi. - poprawił mnie chłopak. - To zasadnicza różnica.

\- Ale skąd?

\- Bo mnie też kiedyś zaatakowała ta krzyżówka.

Zamarłam.

\- Skoro ja przeżyłem to ty też przeżyjesz.

Prychnęłam.

\- Tak, na pewno leżąc w jaskini wyzdrowieję.

Ale co dziwne, myśl o śmierci już mnie nie przerażała. W pewnym sensie, chciałam umrzeć. Ale nie zamierzałam mówić tego Alfie

Chłopak przestał mnie uzdrawiać i podniósł mnie do pozycji siedzącej. Tym razem nie zabolało..

\- Skoro umieram, to czemu czuję się lepiej. I dlaczego nie teleportowałeś mnie do Obozu Herosów? Tam na pewno miałabym lepsze szanse na przeżycie.

Jego mina mówiła co innego.

\- Posłuchaj Annabeth bo to bardzo ważne. - W jego oczach znowu pojawiły się te niebezpieczne błyski. - W twoim ciele znajduje się trucizna, którą żadne lekarstwo nie jest w stanie pokonać, a przemieszczanie się tylko pogorszyło by sprawy.

Zacisnął ręce na mojej taliii.

\- Wszystko zależy tylko i wyłącznie od ciebie. Przeżyjesz jedynie jeśli będziesz silna, rozumiesz?

Kiwnęłam głową, wiedząc, że ma rację.

\- Znajdujesz się teraz w czwartym stadium choroby.

\- Czwartym? - Powtórzyłam. - A jakie są trzy poprzednie?

Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

\- Przecież wiesz. I wiesz również, na czym polega to i następne stadium. Jesteś mądrą dziewczyną Annabeth, już dawno się domyśliłaś.

Miał rację. Wspomnienia wciąż do mnie nie wróciły, ale przypomniałam sobie inne rzeczy, których pamiętać wcale nie chciałam.

Najpierw był ogień. Pamiętałam, jak we mnie szalał.

Potem przyszła kolej na otępienie, i pustkę, a po niej znów wrócił do mnie ogień.

Teraz nastąpiła chwilowa poprawa, cisza przed burzą.

\- Znowu wróci ogień. - powiedziałam, będąc dziwnie spokojna. - Mam rację, prawda?

Ogniki w jego oczach zaczęły wykonywać piruety.

\- Tak. Teraz przyjdzie ogień.

I tak jakby został przywołany, pojawił się. Zrobiło mi się gorąco i poczułam, jak osuwam się w ciemność. Ale tym razem ogień już mnie nie przerażał. Jego ramiona chwyciły mnie w objęcia i zaczęliśmy tańczyć, a płomień w moim sercu rósł i rósł.

\- Nie ufaj mu...

Usłyszałam cichy głos, ale nie przejęłam się nim.

Tańczyłam z ogniem, balansując na krawędzi życia


	8. Rozdział 7

Rozdział VII

Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że najgorsze na świecie są pająki. Wielkie, obrzydliwe, przychodzące do mojego pokoju co noc, sprawiając, że trzęsłam się ze strachu.

Potem z kolei wydawało mi się, że najgorsze na świecie są potwory. Większe niż pająki, bardziej straszne, mające jeden cel. Zabić mnie.

Następnie zrozumiałam czym jest przyjaźń i od tamtego momentu nie mogłam od znieść jej utraty, i co ważniejsze, jej zdrady.

Ale najgorsze było jednak odebranie miłości. Jak gdyby ktoś wyrwał ci serce z piersi i oczekiwał, że będziesz dalej funkcjonować bez tego narządu. I choć było to niewykonalne, to dalej żyłeś, przecząc wszystkim prawom natury.

Aż w końcu dobrnęłam do punktu, w którym trzęsłam się ze strachu, nie chcąc by odebrano mi jedyną rzecz jaka mi pozostała. Rzecz, którą pięlęgnowałam setki lat, rzecz, o którą bałam się tak bardzo, że ukrywałam się przed światem zewnętrznym.

Życie.

I dopiero teraz, w tej chwili, uświadomiłam sobie, jaka byłam przez ten cały czas głupia.

Kurczowo trzymałam się tego, by nie odejść, by przeżyć. Starałam się unikać niebezpieczeństw, wyzwań, nieznanego. A tak naprawdę nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego ile tracę.

Będąc nieśmiertelną, mogłam przecież wszystko. Nie musiałam znać żadnych granic, nie musiałam żadnych wyznaczać. Powinnam była żyć, w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu.

Ale nawet ukrywając się przed światem, nie zdołałam zapobiec temu, co się stało. I musiałam teraz wybrać. Pójść dalej, czy wrócić?

To drugie, wbrew pozorom, było bardzo łatwe do zrobienia.

Jedyne co musiałam zrobić, to dać się pochłonąć płomieniowi życia, który wciąż się we mnie tlił.

Ale nie byłam pewna. Bo czy powinnam była wracać?

I nagle znalazłam się na plaży. Wokół mnie ludzie bawili się, śmiali, prowadzili zawzięte dyskusję. Pary trzymały się za dłonie, wymieniając któtkie pocałunki, a dzieci biegały, piszcząc z radości, gdy któreś z nich wpadło do wody.

Przede mną stał Alfa. Uśmiechał się kpiąco, jakby śmiał się z tego, że wciąż się zastanawiam, zamiast ruszyć się i do niego wrócić.

Wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, a ja zawahałam się.

Miałam wybór. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd stałam się nieśmiertelna, mogłam zadecydować.

Życie, lub Śmierć.

Chciałam szczęścia, radości, śmiejących się dzieci. Chciałam takiego życia, jak to, które teraz oglądałam.

Chciałam czegoś, do czego zawsze miałam prawo, choć nigdy nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy.

Cholera, okazywało się, że chciałam nawet Alfy.

Ale chciałam też spokoju. Odpoczynku, wyrozumiałości.

Chciałam dać sobie chwile wytchnienia. Chciałam przerwać wszystkie więzy.

Chciałam móc zamienić się w pył.

Podjęłam decyzję.

Przysunęłam się do chłopaka, a po moim policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

Przez chwilę staliśmy tak w bezruchu, dopóki nie zamknęłam oczu i nie stanęłam na palcach.

\- Dziękuje. - wyszeptałam, po czym delikatnie,i niemal bezwiednie, pocałowałam go.

Druga łza wpadła mi do ust, a ja otworzyłam oczy i zrobiłam jeden, mały krok w tył.

Zalała mnie ciemność.

Wpadłam w otchłań.

Przed twarzą pojawiły mi się obrazy krzyczących ludzi, płaczących dzieci. Tylko nieliczni mieli radość w oczach. Dookoła mnie rozlegała się nienawiść, strach, ból i rozpacz.

Widziałam spojrzenia pełne zawodu.

Słyszałam krzyki pełne cierpienia.

I bardzo, bardzo długo spadałam.


	9. Rozdział 8

Rozdział VIII

Nie powiem nie, zastanawiałem się wiele razy, co się zmieniło w Obozie Herosów, w ciągu tych wszystkich lat.

Skłamałem, mówiąc Annabeth, że wracałem tu wiele razy. Nie zamierzałem, a przede wszystkim, nie chciałem tu wracać.

Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że czułem jakiś tam sentyment do miejsca, w którym się wychowałem. Ciekawiło mnie, jak obóz wyglądał i co się w nim zmieniło. Wiedziałem jedynie tyle, że po latach spędzonych w innych krajach, znowu wrócił na to samo miejsce, które pozostało nienaruszone przez ten cały czas.

Ale to i tak było niewiele.

Pewnie podziwiałbym w tej chwili wymieszanie architektury rzymskiej z grecką, ilość domków, pomniejszych pawilonów, czy też rozbudowę Wielkiego Domu. Podziwiałbym nowe areny, miejsca, w których można trenować, albo ustronne zakątki, przeznaczone dla wypoczynku. Pewnie podziwiałbym to wszystko, gdyby nie fakt, że osoba, która najprawdopodobniej to zaprojektowała, leżała w moich ramionach, z możliwością, że już nigdy się nie wybudzi.

Gdy tylko Annabeth zapadła w ostatnią fazę choroby, natychmiast wyruszyłem z powrotem do Obozu. Nie było nas całą noc i choć wiedziałem, że moi ludzie nie będą się niepokoić, to narada na Olimpie musiała zostać przeprowadzona.

Miałem złe przeczucia. Nie byłem pewien czy córka Ateny sobie poradzi. Czy będzie na tyle bystra i się domyśli co należy zrobić, czy pomyli się, tak jak kiedyś ja się pomyliłem.

Nie było czasu do stracenia. Przyspieszyłem kroku.

W obozie był jeszcze wczesny ranek. Słońce dopiero chwilę temu wyjrzało zza horyzontu i tylko nieliczni zaczęli się budzić do życia. Promienie światła odbijały się delikatnie w tafli wody, powodując jej iskrzenie się, jakby w jej głębinach pływały diamenty. Ptaki cicho wyśpiewywały poranne melodie, a driady niemal niezauważalnie przemykały pomiędzy pniami drzew. Z całego miejsca emanował spokój.

Wiedziałem co to oznacza. Narada na Olimpie wciąż trwała. Dobrze. Musiałem tylko gdzieś zostawić Annabeth i mogłem iść na spotkanie z bogami.

Pytanie brzmiało tylko gdzie? Nie znałem dobrze planu nowego obozu i nie miałem pojęcia gdzie dziewczyna śpi. Nawet sam nie wiedziałem gdzie ja śpię. Odkąd przybyłem do obozu nie zmrużyłem oczy. Pierwszą noc spędziłem na plaży, rozmyślając, a drugą, w jaskini, czuwając nad ciałem dziewczyny.

Rozejrzałem się. Widziałem stąd obozowy szpital, ale nie mogłem tam zostawić Annabeth. Potrzebowała spokoju, tego, żeby nikt obcy jej nie dotykał. A gdybym pojawił się w szpitalu, to zaraz rozległyby się pytania, albo co gorsza, ktoś próbowałby ją wyleczyć. Nie miałem zaufania do tych ludzi, ale kończył mi się czas...

Jeszcze raz, rozglądnąłem się nerwowo. Niedaleko ode mnie stał szereg domków. Bez problemów rozpoznałem domek Ateny, bądź też coś w rodzaju kaplicy Minerwy. Ale Page mówiła mi, że każdy nieśmiertelny ma swój własny domek, a rodzeństwo i kapłanki Minerwy nie utrzymywali bliskich kontaktów z Annabeth.

Przywołałem do siebie wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy.

Page wciąż patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem w oczach, jakby nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że siedzę tu przed nią, cały z krwi i kości.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą. - wymamrotała cicho, spuszczając wzrok. - Sądziłam, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. Byłam przekonana, że... że nie żyjesz.

Poczułem, jak ciężar w mojej piersi wzmaga się. Nie chciałem czuć się bardziej winny.

\- Może opowiesz mi o obozie, co? Duże zmiany, jak widzę. Mnóstwo domków. - próbowałem zmienić temat. Page natomiast była wyraźnie wytrącona z równowagi. Spojrzała na mnie, a w jej oczach malowało się zdumienie i coś w rodzaju oburzenia.

\- Chcesz... ? - zmrużyła oczy i pokręciła głową. - Chcesz rozmawiać o architekturze? Po tym, jak...

Urwała i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła mówić, lekko poirytowana.

\- Odkąd połączyliśmy się z Rzymianami należało powiększyć trzykrotnie obóz i dobudować coś w rodzaju miasteczka dla starszych herosów i ich rodzin. Ogólnie wszystko musieliśmy powiększyć. - Wzruszyła ramionami, ale po chwili się uśmiechnęła. - Na dodatek każdy Nieśmiertelny dostał swój własny domek. - Szczerzyła się, jak szalona. - Nawet nie wiesz ile frajdy to daje. Zero obchodów, zero godzin nocnych, pełen luz. Nasza banda prawie co wieczór organizowała spotkania.

\- Banda - powtórzyłem.

Page spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.

\- No tak, nasza banda. Już nikogo nie pamiętasz? Thalia, Nico, Grover...

\- I pewnie Annabeth, co? - Dodałem gorzko. Page pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, bez Annabeth. Oni zbytnio jej nie trawią, nigdy mi do końca nie powiedzieli dlaczego, ale wiem, że ma to związek z tobą. - Rzuciła mi długie spojrzenie. - Ale tak właściwie... - dodała po chwili. - Chyba nikt jej zbytnio nie trawi.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem - Nie ma przyjaciół w obozie? Nie wierzę.

Page nie skomentowała mojej ciekawości, za co byłem jej bardzo wdzięczny.

\- Może nie do końca tak. Owszem, koleguje się z paroma osobami, nie jest wyrzutkiem. - Pokręciła głową. - Ale żadnych przyjaciół nie ma. Nawet jej rodzeństwo i kapłanki Minerwy nie spędzają z nią czasu. Jedyną osobą, z którą spędza czas, jest nasz brat. - Jej oczy zapłonęły gniewem. - Wydaje mi się, że głównie z przyzwyczajenia, bo każdy widzi, nawet ona, że zdradza ją na każdym kroku. Istny Imbecyl - wysyczała, a ja nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu. PO chwili zamilkliśmy.

\- Ale obóz się nie zmienił cywilizacyjnie. - przerwałem po jakimś czasie ciszę.

Page spojrzała na mnie ciekawie.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wiesz, tam gdzie teraz mieszkam jest bardzo wielki postęp naukowy i technologiczny. A u was... - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Nie wiem. Gdyby nie to, że wszystkiego jest więcej, to mógłbym stwierdzić, że nic się nie zmieniło. Żadnych super ulepszeń, żadnych unowocześnień. Zupełnie, jakbym cofnął się tysiąc lat w czasie.

Page unikała mojego spojrzenia. Natychmiast pojąłem, że coś ukrywa.

\- Page... - Spojrzałem na nią ostrzegawczo. - Czego mi nie mówisz?

Dziewczyna zaczęła się bawić palcami, i dopiero po chwili spojrzała mi w oczy. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Tylko Percy nie złość się dobra? - skrzywiłem się na dźwięk mojego starego imienia, ale nie przerywałem. - Jakiś czas po tym, jak zniknąłeś...Bogowie uznali, że nadszedł czas by - urwała, szukając odpowiedniego słowa - zadbać o...dobro planety.

\- Dobro planety? - powtórzyłem ostro.

Page rozglądnęła się nerwowo, a gdy upewniła się, że w pobliżu nikogo nie mnie, pochyliła się w moją stronę.

\- Nikt o tym nie może wiedzieć - Mówiła bardzo szybko i bardzo cicho, a jej spojrzenie było niezwykle poważne. Nagle zrozumiałem, że już w niczym nie przypominała mi mojej młodszej siostry, którą uratowałem przed atakiem smoka. - Wiem, o tym tylko dlatego, że Thalia i Nico się wygadali. Musisz mi obiecać, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz, a zwłaszcza Chaosowi.

Jej spojrzenie przewiercało mnie na wylot. Kiwnąłem głową na znak, że się zgadzam, choć tak naprawdę byłem pewny, że jeśli jest to coś ważnego, to Chaos i tak o tym wie.

\- Bogowie uznali, że cywilizacja nie może się dalej rozwijać, bo niedługo cała planeta będzie tak zniszczona, że nie będzie się nadawała do życia. Więc... - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Zatrzymali ją.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. - Uniosłem dłoń. - Bogowie zatrzymali cywilizację? Jak?

Page wyglądała na nieco przerażoną

\- Nie jestem do końca pewna. Jak mówiłam, wiem o tym od Nica i Thalii, a oni woleli się zbytnio w to nie zagłębiać.

\- No dobra, ale co wiesz? - Ponagliłem ją.

Już kolejny raz tego wieczoru, wzięła głęboki oddech. Zaczynało mnie to irytować.

\- Przejęli moce Kronosa, a Prometeusz im pomógł i w jakiś sposób zatrzymali czas. Tak, wiem to brzmi idiotycznie! - dodała, widząc moją uniesioną brew. - Nie zatrzymali go całkowicie, nie tak jak ci się wydaje. Po prostu powstrzymali cywilizację i ludzie nie odkryli niczego nowego od setek lat. Postęp... zatrzymał się. Tak jakby zatrzymał się czas.

\- I ludzie tego nie zauważyli. - powiedziałem kpiąco. Page spojrzała na ostro.

\- A jak niby mieli zauważyć! To działa podobnie, jak mgła. Nie zastanawiają się nad wynalazkami, po prostu idą dalej.

\- A co z matematykami, fizykami i tak dalej? Co z resztą bogów? Czy oni też byli w to zamieszani? - Zadawałem coraz więcej pytań, aż w końcu Page poniosło.

\- Nie wiem! - krzyknęła ze złością. - Wiem tylko, że cały świat, a w każdym razie cała Ziemia, została zaklęta. Nikt nigdy nie wpadnie na to co się stało, w ogóle nikt nie zauważy, że stało się coś tak znaczącego. Chyba, że ktoś mu powie. - Znowu rozglądnęła się nerwowo i jeszcze bardziej się nade mną pochyliła. - Ten czar działa na każdą istotę na Ziemi. Każdą.

\- Ale przecież we wszechświecie istnieje wiele cywilizacji. I niby żadna z nich nie zauważyła, że ta się tak nagle zatrzymała?! - Zdenerwowałem się.

\- Bogowie chyba na to liczą. Myślą, że dopóki nie będzie się tu działo nic znaczącego, inni nie zauważą. A teraz, gdy wybuchła wojna z Gają i pojawiliście się wy z Chaosem...

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i chwyciła mnie mocno za rękę.

\- Alfa, błagam cię. Chaos pewnie jeszcze nie zauważył co się dzieje, bo pewnie ma mnóstwo spraw na głowie, ale zaraz się połapię. - Jej oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z determinacją. - Musisz pokonać Gaję, i musisz to zrobić, jak najmniej spektakularnie i jak najszybciej. Jej obecność już wyłącza niektórych z transu. Poza tym podsłuchałam rozmowę bogów. Są przerażeni. Wiedzą, że jeśli Chaos się dowie, że zaburzyli porządek świata, to już po nich.

Umocniła uchwyt na mojej dłoni.

\- Alfa nie możesz do tego doprowadzić. Nie chcę, żeby Ziemia została zniszczona.

Zacisnąłem zęby. Musiałem pokonać Gaję. I musiałem to zrobić już.

Ale wciąż zostawał problem Annabeth. Nie miałem co z nią zrobić. Nie mogłem jej tak po prostu położyć na trawie, nawet gdyby rzeczywiście była martwa.

Przed moimi oczami uformowały się obrazy, na które wcale nie chciałem patrzeć. Zacisnąłem zęby i wypchnąłem je z mojej głowy. Nie miałem wyboru. Musiałem zabrać ze sobą córkę Ateny.

Mimo woli, zacząłem przyglądać się Annabeth. Jej waga przerażała mnie, bowiem trzymałem ją na rękach przez ostatnią godzinę i nawet tego nie czułem. Była niedożywiona, strasznie blada i strasznie niewyraźna. Jej twarz natomiast była oazą spokoju, który mnie przerażał. Mogła już nie żyć. A w każdym razie jej umysł mógł nie żyć. Ona sama, a raczej jej ciało utrzymywało raczej stabilny stan, ale już za parę godzin miało się okazać, co wybrała. A ja nawet nie wiedziałem, co zrobi.

Jęknąłem z frustracji. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, jak to wszystko się stało. Zdarzenia potoczyły się zbyt szybko. W jednej chwili wyobrażałem sobie zaręczyny, a już w drugiej stałem u boku Chaosu. I wcale nie byłem tak zadowolony z tego drugiego. Słowo daję, czasami miałem ochotę ze sobą skończyć, raz na zawsze przestać robić… właściwie robić cokolwiek.

Przecież już próbowałeś, odezwał się cichy głosik w mojej głowie, próbowałeś, a i tak ci nie wyszło. Dałeś się omamić iluzjom, dałeś się przekonać , że życie jest piękne, cudowne i kolorowe.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Rozmawianie samo ze sobą, było szalone, ale jeszcze bardziej nienormalne było kłócenie się Głosem. Starałem się robić to jak najrzadziej.

Ale takie nie jest, odezwał się znowu Głos.

\- Co? – zapytałem zdezorientowany.

Niemal usłyszałem, jak Głos wzdycha. Życie. Zycie nie jest piękne, cudowne i kolorowe. Ale ty już o tym wiesz, prawda?, zaszydził ze mnie.

\- Zamknij się. – wycedziłem przez zęby.

Sam się zamknij. Mówisz sam do siebie. Jesteś szalony.

\- Zamknij się. – powtórzyłem, ale wiedziałem, że Głos…. Ja ….ktokolwiek, my… mieliśmy rację. Byłem szalony. Byłem szalony już od dłuższego czasy. I nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby coś w tej kwesti się zmieniło.


	10. Rozdział 9

Rozdział IX

Alfa był pewny, że jego wejście będzie spektakularne. Zawsze było.

Ale nie przypuszczał, że będzie melodramatyczne.

Właściwie to była jego wina. Czy ktoś kazał mu wchodzić do sali tronowej na Olimpie podniosłym krokiem i na dodatek, albo raczej przede wszystkim, niosąc na rękach jedną z Nieśmiertelnych, która była przy okazji córką Bogini?

Nie. Nikt mu nie kazał. Ale co miał zrobić? Był sobą. A to do czegoś zobowiązywało.

Dlatego, gdy tylko przeszedł przez próg drzwi, a raczej bram, zacisnął zęby i dał wszystkim zgromadzonym czas na odpowiednią reakcję, choć było to według niego marnotrawstwem.

Ale było też to bardzo ciekawe. Gdy tylko spostrzeżono obecność jego, a przede wszystkim Annabeth, nastąpiły trzy, jakże różne reakcje, poszczególnych osób.

Dla bogów, pierwszą było odruchowe zdziwienie, a także, następujące po chwili, oburzenie, wynikające z tego, że ktoś ośmielił się przerwać jakże ważną naradę. Alfa prawie prychnął. Ważna narada, wielkie mu co. Bogowie siedzieli znudzeni na tronach, a pozostali Nieśmiertelni na ustawionych naprzeciwko nich krzesłach. Alfa był prawie pewien, że zostały tam postawione stosunkowo niedawno. Półbogowie wyglądali na półżywych, co pozwalało mu sądzić, że najwyraźniej czekano na niego całą noc. Uważał ich przez to za idiotów, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był wdzięczny. Jedynie Ethan i Tanya stali wyprostowani, obserwując wszystko, i wyglądając przy tym bardzo żywo. Nie umykał im żaden szczegół. Alfa uśmiechnął się. Musiał pochwalić te dwójkę u Chaosa.

Drugą reakcją, po tym, jak oburzenie w większości znikło, była ulga. W końcu coś się działo, czymkolwiek by to miało nie być. Przybył Alfa, wielki wódz, następca Chaosu i tak dalej. Nie musieli już czekać. Odetchnęli.

Ostatnia reakcja była najbardziej zróżnicowana. Część bogów, spostrzegłszy Annabeth, okazało zaciekawienie i nic więcej. Inni wydali się nagle bardzo zaniepokojeni i zaczęli dokładnie analizować wygląd jego i dziewczyny. Pozostali nie okazali niczego. Jedynie Atena, choć starała się zachować spokój, tak naprawdę była przestraszona. Jej źrenice rozwarły się, a dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na długiej szacie. Obawiała się o życie córki.

Ale to wszystko niezbyt Alfę obchodziło. Bardziej go interesowała reakcja półbogów. I była dokładnie, taka jaką przewidział.

Najpierw, podobnie jak bogowie, odczuli ulgę, że w końcu się pojawił. Widział gdzieniegdzie wściekłe spojrzenia, ale było ich stosunkowo niewiele.

Potem nastąpił szok, gdy ujrzeli dziewczynę, spoczywającą w jego ramionach. Alfa zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy pozostaną niewzruszeni, czy będą panikować. Chociaż dobrze wiedział co Nieśmiertelni czują do dziewczyny, wątpił w to, aby jej los zupełnie ich nie obchodził. W końcu, jakby nie było, połowa z nich kiedyś była jej przyjaciółmi.

I nie mylił się. W sali tronowej przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą przerwał drżący głos Thalii.

\- Czy...? Czy to jest Ann...?

Alfa kiwnął głową, nic nie mówiąc.

Thalia wpatrywała się w dziewczynę jeszcze przez parę sekund, po czym, natychmiast do niej doskoczyła i zarzuciła Alfę milionem pytań. Gdy tylko to zrobiła pozostali, jakby wybudzili się ze snu i zaraz do niej dołączyli.

\- Co jej jest?

\- Przeżyje?

\- Jak to się stało?

\- Czy to dlatego nie przyszliście?

Bogowie przyglądali się tej scenie w milczeniu, nic nie robiąc, ani nawet nie ruszając się ze swoich miejsc.

\- Uciszcie się wszyscy! - warknął w końcu Alfa. - Zanim odpowiem na wasze pytania, muszę ją gdzieś odłożyć… - Chłopak rozejrzał się wokół. Nagle koło niego wyrosła z ziemi kanapa, przywołana przez któregoś z bogów. – Dzięki – mruknął i delikatnie ułożył dziewczynę na posłaniu. Dookoła niego wciąż stali półbogowie, więc gestem ręki odpędził ich do swoich miejsc.

\- Wyjaśnisz nam to wszystko? – Pierwsza przerwała ciszę Atena.

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Razem z Annabeth – Tu wskazał na leżącą dziewczynę – szliśmy na naradę. Ale w międzyczasie zaatakowała nas jedna z Krzyżówek, prawdopodobnie wysłana przez Gaję.

\- Krzyżówek? – zainteresował się Hades.

\- To połączenie dwóch rodzaju potworów. Każda taka Krzyżówka łączy w sobie cechy obydwu osobników, przez co nie jest niezniszczalna, – dodał widząc pytanie malujące się na twarzy Zeusa – ale wydziela jad, który prawie zawsze zabija. A Annabeth… - Urwał i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Wyglądała bardzo spokojnie, zupełnie, jakby spała. Zupełnie, jakby nic jej nie groziło. Zupełnie, jakby zaraz miała się obudzić i uśmiechnąć do wszystkich naokoło. Ale Alfa wiedział, że prawda była nieco inna. Odwrócił się w stronę bogów. – Została zaatakowana. I musi sobie sama z tym poradzić. Nie ma nic co moglibyśmy zrobić. Wszystko zależy od niej. A my… my musimy rozpocząć naradę.

\- Na pewno coś można zrobić! – krzyknęła natychmiast oburzona Katie. – Chcesz prowadzić naradę, podczas gdy nasza… nasza – wyraźnie nie wiedziała, jak ma dokończyć to zdanie. Nie była pewna, kim jest dla niej i dla reszty Annabeth. –Nasza przyjaciółka umiera!

\- Być może już umarła. – Alfa przerwał jej bezlitośnie.

W Sali zapanowała grobowa cisza.

\- Ale przecież… - Po raz pierwszy odezwał się Nico. – Przecież oddycha. Jej serce wciąż bije. Nie możesz zaprzeczyć.

Alfą skinął głową.

\- Jej ciało wciąż żyje, owszem. Właściwie to jest całkowicie zdrowe. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że dziewczyna po prostu śpi.

\- W takim razie w czym problem? – zapytał Hades.

Alfa prychnął.

\- Akurat ty jeden powinieneś to rozumieć. Jej ciało może być i zdrowe, ale Annabeth toczy teraz walkę sama ze sobą. Ona jedna zadecyduje, jak to się skończy. Wszystko rozgrywa się w jej umyśle. I może minąć trochę czasu, zanim jej ciało dostosowuje się do jej woli. Niezależnie od tego, czy zdecyduje się przeżyć… czy nie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Thalia i Nico wyglądali na głęboko wstrząśniętych, jakby wciąż nie wierzyli w to co się dzieje. Bracia Hood byli wyraźnie przygaszeni, a pozostali…

\- Musimy ustalić plan bitwy. – Alfa przywołał wszystkich do życia, po pewnym czasie. – Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Jak na znak, wszyscy spięli się i wlepili w niego wzrok, zadowoleni, że mogą oderwać myśli od Annabeth.

\- Co proponujesz? – zapytał Zeus. – Zebraliśmy już armię bogów, wysłałem też parę zaufanych osób by sprawdzili czy niektórzy Tytani nie staną jednak po naszej stronie, a…

\- Dość. – przerwał mu chłopak. – To wszystko niezbyt mnie interesuje.

Zeus przez chwilę patrzył się na niego z wyrazem oburzenia na twarzy, że śmiał mu przerwać.

\- Niezbyt cię interesuje? – powtórzyła zirytowana Atena. – Chłopcze, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale nasze losy i losy tej planety zależą od tej bitwy. A ciebie niezbyt to interesuje?

\- Nie jestem już chłopcem. Mam ponad tysiąc lat i musicie to w końcu zrozumieć. – Alfa powiedział przez zęby. - Mam już plan. Wysłuchajcie mnie, to zrozumiecie.

\- Ach, tak? To jaki jest ten twój genialny plan?

\- Bitwa odbędzie się jutro. – odparł Alfa spokojnie.

\- Jutro? – powtórzyła Hera głosem wyższym o oktawę. – Oszalałeś. Nie zdołamy się przygotować, nie zdołamy…

\- W tym rzecz. – Chłopak przerwał jej. – Gaja też nie zdoła się przygotować. A my będziemy mieć element zaskoczenia. – Odwrócił się w stronę Nieśmiertelnych. – Wróćcie do obozu. Sprawdźcie po kolei każdego półboga. Jeśli nie będzie w stanie pokonać, albo chociaż utrzymać się przy życiu przy Hydrze, to wyślijcie go tutaj. Na Olimp.

\- Ale wtedy zostanie nas garstka! – zaprotestowała Thalia.

\- Na Olimp?! – W tym samym czasie wykrzyknął Zeus.

Alfa westchnął poirytowany.

\- Tak, na Olimp. A ty Thalia, powinnaś mieć więcej wiary w swoich ludzi. Jest was dużo i nie jesteście tacy kiepscy. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że jesteście w stanie skopać parę tytańskich tyłków. – Mrugnął do niej. – Ale chodzi mi o to, że to ma być krótka bitwa. Damy znak Gai, a ona przybędzie do obozu i…

\- Chwileczkę. – Przerwała mu Atena. – Gdzie tu jest element zaskoczenia, skoro ona sama wyruszy na bitwę? I w ogóle skąd przekonanie, że do nas przyjdzie.

\- Nie będzie mogła odrzucić wyzwania. Wyszłaby na słabą.

Atena roześmiała się gorzko.

\- Nie znasz Gai. Ona ma każdy ruch starannie przemyślany, nie pozwoli by jej plan został zrujnowany przez coś tak przyziemnego jak jej własna duma.

Alfa pokiwał głową.

\- Owszem, Gaja jest na to zbyt sprytna. Ale…- Alfa uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Giganci? Oni na pewno nie pozwolą zhańbić swojego honoru. Przybędą tu, a Gaja będzie zmuszona zrobić to samo. W końcu z nią maja większe szanse.

\- No dobrze, ale co potem? Przybędą i co dalej? – dopytywał się Zeus.

\- Musicie zająć się gigantami. Podzielcie się, który bóg będzie walczył z którym herosem i przeciwko komu. Reszta półbogów i moja armia – tu chłopak skinął na Tanye i Ethana – Zajmą się potworami. I miejcie tez zapasowych herosów do walki z gigantami, gdyby coś poszło… niezgodnie z planem. – Urwał, a wszyscy wiedzieli co miał na myśli. Gdyby ktoś zginął. - Ja w tym czasie zajmę się Gają. Musicie po prostu trzymać z dala od nas gigantów. Jak tylko rozwiążę problem z Gają, tytani i giganci staną się łatwym celem, choć prawdopodobnie zaczną uciekać. Bez swojej matki są bezradni. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- A jak zamierzasz zająć się Gają, tak właściwie? - wtrącił się do rozmowy Posejdon. - Wiesz, że nie da się jej pokonać. Jest… bardzo potężna i silna, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy się obudziła.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Alfę zaciekawieni. Chłopak wiedział co im krąży po głowie.

\- Masz rację, jest potężna. I nie, nie mogę jej pokonać. Ale, mogę zrobić coś co skutecznie ją wyeliminuje na… zawsze, tak właściwie, o ile oczywiście wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

\- Czyli? – dopytywał się dalej bóg mórz.

\- Nie musi cię to obchodzić. – Alfa odrzekł któtko. – Ja usunę Gaję, a wy w tym czasie macie się zająć gigantami. Tylko o to was proszę. Zgadzacie się? – Spojrzał na Zeusa. Król Bogów przez chwilę się zastanawiał, aż w końcu zadecydował.

\- Pod warunkiem, że zdejmiesz kaptur i pokażesz nam, jakie jest twoje oblicze. Wtedy będę wiedział, że mogę ci zaufać i zrobię to, o co prosisz.

Alfa przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

W jego głowie toczyła się walka. Nie miał zamiaru pokazywać, jak naprawdę wygląda, o nie. Ale jego zdolności do zmiany wyglądu były dość ubogie. Wcześniej co prawda zmienił swój kolor oczu i nieco rysy twarzy, gdy był przy Annabeth, ale kosztowało go to sporo energii. Przeklął się w myślach raz jeszcze, gdy przypomniał sobie o momencie, w którym dziewczyna się obudziła i zobaczyła, jak wygląda naprawdę. Był wtedy taki zmęczony, i za późno uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał się przemienić. Na jego szczęście wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna nic nie pamięta.

Ale choć i teraz padał z nóg, nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru.  
Westchnął w duchu i przywołał w myślach postać, jaką przybrał przy córce Ateny. Po chwili poczuł delikatne drganie w wokół skóry i gwałtowny upadek energii. Zdecydowanym ruchem, zdjął kaptur z głowy.

W sali rozległy się głośne westchnienia zawodu. Każdy zaczął mu się uważnie przyglądać, ale Alfa z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nikt go nie rozpoznaje.

\- Macie czego chcieliście. - Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Rozumiem, że teraz mnie posłuchacie, tak?

Zeus odchrząknął głośno i przeprowadził niemą naradę z bogami.

\- Zgadzamy się.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie wracam do obozu. - Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, gdy poczuł na ramieniu czyiś ciepły dotyk. Po chwili stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoją siostrą, która do tej pory stała na uboczu. Na jej twarzy malował się delikatny, prawie niezauważalny uśmiech, wymieszany z troską w oczach i lekkim zdziwieniem.

\- Nie zostaniesz, by omówić szczegóły? - zapytała powoli. - Wiesz, twoja pomoc byłaby nieoceniona.

\- Ethan i Tanya wam pomogą, ale nie siedźcie nad tym wiecznie. Musicie jeszcze przebadać półbogów. Po za tym. - dodał cicho, wiedząc, że wszystkie spojrzenia są skierowane na nich. - Naprawdę muszę się przespać. Jestem na nogach od prawie trzech dób, a nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymałbym bez kaptura.

W jej oczach zabłysło zrozumienie i Page powoli kiwnęła głową.

Podszedł do Annabeth, by ostrożnie wziąć ją na ręce.

\- Gdzie zabierasz moją córkę? - Usłyszał z tyłu głos bogini.

\- Do obozu.

A potem Alfa wziął jeden głęboki wdech i pozwolił by zawładnęły nim podmuchy wiatrów , by w ułamku sekundy znaleźć się z powrotem w obozie, tuż przed szpitalem. Na drżącym nogach powoli wszedł do środka i ułożył Annabeth na jednym z czystych posłań. Rozejrzał się i w drugim kącie pomieszczenia dostrzegł leśną nimfę i jakieś dziecko Apolla. Szybko do nich podszedł.

\- Hej!

Oboje przerwali rozmowę i odwrócili się w jego stronę. Chłopak wyraźnie lekko przestraszył się na widok Wojownika , ale nimfa zachowała spokój.

\- Tak? - zapytała, uśmiechając się.

\- Widzicie tamtą dziewczynę? – Alfa wskazał na Annabeth.

Oboje pokiwali głową. Nimfa podeszła do córki Ateny i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co jej jest?

\- To nie jest ważne. Ważne jest to, że potrzebuje spokoju. Niech nikt jej nie dotyka, nie próbuje obudzić, i kategorycznie niech nikt nie próbuje jej leczyć, dobrze? Możecie tego dopilnować?

Nimfa pokiwała głową, ale chłopak od Apolla nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Czy to aby nie jest Annabeth? Córka Ateny, jedna z Dziesięciu Nieśmiertelnych?

\- Tak.

\- I jesteś pewien, - chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy, nagle przestając się go bać - że mamy ją zostawić tak jak jest?

\- Tak! – Alfa szybko pokiwałem głową, czując, jak ogarnia go coraz większe zmęczenie. - Nic jej nie róbcie, tylko od czasu do czasu sprawdzajcie czy wciąż żyje, czy już nie.

Po czym wybiegł, zanim zdołaliby zadać mu więcej pytań.

Gdy Alfa wrócił do szpitala, była już noc. Chłopak zadbał wcześniej o to, aby zmienić postać, ale wszyscy spali i tylko nimfa, którą spotkał tego ranka, wciąż krzątała się przy szpitalnych łózkach. Gdy tylko go dostrzegła, natychmiast do niego podeszła.

\- I co z nią? - zapytał, czując lekko suchość w gardle.

Nimfa pokręciła głową.

\- Przez cały czas leżała nieruchomo, jakby była zaklęta. Nie drgnęła ani razu. - W oczach nimfy zadrgało coś, na kształt przerażenia, ale natychmiast znikło. - Co jakiś czas sprawdzałam jej stan, ale było bez zmian. Właśnie miałam iść kolejny raz, ale skoro już przyszedłeś to możesz to zrobić za mnie. - Ulga wyraźnie malowała się na jej twarzy. - Jest za tym parawanem. Schowałam ją, bo inni byli zbyt ciekawscy.

Spojrzał w bok i rzeczywiście jedno z łóżek okrywało coś na kształt niebieskiego parawanu. Odwrócił głowę, by podziękować nimfie, ale już jej nie było. Wojownik westchnął w duchu i powoli stanął nad łóżkiem Annabeth.

Była spokojna, bardzo spokojna. Blond loki leżały rozrzucone wokół jej glowy, a długie ramiona spoczywały bezradnie po jej bokach. Wciąż miała na sobie jego zieloną koszulę, co wywołało u Alfy lekki uśmiech.

Chwycił pobliskie krzesło i usiadł na nim, wciąż przypatrując się dziewczynie.

Miał co do niej mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony czuł coś na kształt ... tęsknoty za dawną nią, a z drugiej niechęć.

Ale teraz była inną osobą. Mniej radosną, bardziej tchórzliwą. Bała się prawie wszystkiego, widać było to w jej spojrzeniu, choć starała się to ukryć. Stała się bardziej zapobiegawcza, bardziej mądralińska. Wszystkie jej wady wzmocniły się, a dawne zalety przygasły.

Ale było w niej też coś nowego. Pewnego rodzaju zmęczenie, jakby wiedziała o czymś co, było dla niej ciężarem, którego nie umiała, ani nie mogła się pozbyć.

I chyba to sprawiało, że wciąż... była dla niego ... kimś ważnym. Bo on nosił taki ciężar. Chciał się go pozbyć, i nie potrafił.

\- Nie budź się. - wyszeptał cicho. - Nie daj się przechytrzyć. Życie nie jest piękne, cudowne i kolorowe.

Ona cię nie słyszy

\- To zasadzka. To jedna, wielka zasadzka. - ciągnął dalej. - Prawe wyda ci się lewym, a lewe prawym. Góra dołem, a dół górą.

Co próbujesz osiągnąć?

\- Coś czego nie udało się mnie. - odpowiedział, wiedząc, że idiotyzmem jest gadanie do samego siebie.

W tym właśnie problem. To jej zadanie, nie twoje!

\- Zamknij się.

To bezcelowe. Po co próbujesz? Ona i tak cię nie słyszy.

\- Skoro tak, to po co ty mnie od tego odwodzisz?

Sam się odwodzisz. Jestem tobą, pamiętasz?

Alfa powstrzymał się od uduszenia samego siebie i jeszcze raz skupił się na Annabeth.

\- Prawda wyda ci się iluzją, a iluzja... prawdą. Śmierć wyda ci się życiem, a życie wyda ci się śmiercią. Nie daj się omamić. Nie daj się przechytrzyć. Nie... - Urwał nagle, dopiero teraz dostrzegając niedorzeczność całej sytuacji.

Wstał zezłoszczony. Starał się naprawić swój błąd, swoją naiwność, będąc naiwnym właśnie.

Ale... Tylko ten jeden, ostatni raz.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę i wyszeptał.

\- Nie daj się przechytrzyć.

Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia ze szpitala, ale po przyjściu zaledwie paru kroków, usłyszał czyiś wysoki krzyk. Natychmiast przybiegł z powrotem do Annabeth, tylko po to by zobaczyć, jak dziewczyna siedzi na łóżku, głośno nabierając powietrze.

\- Alfa? - Rozglądnęła się ze strachem. - Co się dzieje?

Chłopak zaklął siarczyście. Albo mylił się co do niej, albo dziewczyna popełniła błąd.

\- Czy ja ...? Czy ja umarłam?

Na twarzy Wojownika pojawił się smutny półuśmiech. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Nie umarłaś.

Mógł przysiąc, że w jej oczach na chwilę zapanował żal, po czym zniknął, tak szybko jak się pojawił.

A jednak. Czyli dała się przechytrzyć.


	11. Rozdział 10

Rozdział X

( już dziesiąty! Chyba jakaś rocznica powinna być, nie?)

Krzyki.

Krzyki pełne zawodu.

Jęki cierpienia.

Rozpacz w oczach.

Smutek w spojrzeniu.

Annabeth nie mogła już tego wytrzymać. Nie wiedziała ile już spada, a wciąż nie widziała końca otchłani. Jeżeli tak miało wyglądać bycie martwym, jeżeli miała całą wieczność spadać w ciemność...

Chciała tylko trochę spokoju. Żeby wszystko po prostu ... Umilkło.

Ale zamiast tego wszystko się nasiliło. Czuła każdy ból, jakby był jej własnym. Każdy jęk . Każde cierpienie.

W końcu sama zaczęła krzyczeć, nie mogąc przestać.

Nie mogąc przestać.

Niech wszystko ustanie.

Zamilknie.

Niech wszystko przestanie.

Niech wszystko zamilknie.

Zamilknie.

Zamilknie!

Nagle poczuła ostry ból, silniejszy niż wszystkie pozostałe razem wzięte.

Otworzyła oczy i zaczęła przeraźliwie wrzeszczeć.

A potem runęła w jasność.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, wciąż krzyczała. W jednej chwili znowu poczuła, że ma ciało, że leży na czymś co miało kształt.

Odetchnęła. Może w końcu umarła? Może jej prośby zostały wysłuchane.

Usłyszała czyjeś głośne kroki, a po chwilę zobaczyła niewyraźną postać. Natychmiast się podniosła, nabierając jednocześnie drogocenny tlen. Zmrużyła oczy i dopiero wtedy rozpoznała postać.

\- Alfa? - Co tu robił Wojownik Chaosu? Rozglądnęła się ze strachem. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że siedzi na łóżku, koło którego stał... parawan? Znajdowała się w jakimś półotwartym pomieszczeniu, a z daleka widziała gwiazdy na czarnym niebie. - Co się dzieje?

Ku jej zdziwieniu chłopak zaklął siarczyście. Może on był martwy i wściekał się, że ona też?

\- Czy ja ...? Czy ja umarłam?

Na twarzy Alfy pojawił się smutny półuśmiech. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Czyli umarła. Mogła wreszcie odpocząć, mogła... Ale wtedy chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Nie umarłaś.

Zamarła. Poczuła, jak coś ściska ją w środku, a jej ciało ogarnia żal. Nie umarła. Nie umarła, nie umarła, nie umarła, nie...?

\- Nie? - powtórzyła cicho. - Nie?

\- Nie.

Chłopak usiadł koło niej, a ona dopiero teraz zarejestrowała, że jest bez kaptura.

\- Ale... Przecież... Wpadłam w otchłań. Wpadłam w otchłań! - Powtórzyła bezsensownie. - Sama się tam rzuciłam! Mogłam wybrać życie, mogłam wybrać te obrazy, albo mogłam wybrać śmierć i wybrałam śmierć! - Zaczęła szybko oddychać, poczuła, jak kręci jej się w głowie.

Alfa patrzył na nią uważnie.

\- Annabeth, posłuchaj...

\- Nie! - krzyknęła, trzęsąc się. - Skoczyłam w tą otchłań, skoczyłam w śmierć i otoczyły mnie te krzyki i ból, i te spojrzenia i umierałam i ja... To miała być kara, to miała być kara i teraz miałam odpocząć, miałam... - Zaczęła się plątać, rozpaczliwie próbując przywołać to, co już zniknęło.

\- Annabeth!

Zamarła, słysząc srogi ton chłopaka. Wpatrywał się w nią ze złością, ale po chwili wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na bardziej miękki. Usiadł przy niej i chwycił ją za ramiona.

\- Posłuchaj. Musisz mi dokładnie opowiedzieć, co widziałaś, a ja wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Dobrze? - Jego spojrzenie przewiercało ją na wylot i zdołała tylko skinąć lekko głową. - Dobrze. - Zdjął dłonie z jej ramion.

Annabeth przez sekundę wpatrywała się tępo w ścianę, po czym spuściła wzrok na własne dłonie i zaczęła mówić.

\- Ja... nie pamiętam wszystkiego dokładnie, ale... na pewno najpierw był ogień, a potem pojawiły się takie obrazy.

\- Jakie obrazy?

\- No... - Dziewczyna urwała, czując, jak rumieniec wpływa na jej twarz. - To nie do końca były obrazy, bardziej... wizje. Byli na nich różni ludzie, właściwie to wszyscy byliśmy na plaży. Wszyscy śmiali się, cieszyli, rozmawiali. Wszyscy byli ... - urwała, a po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

\- Jacy byli? - Chłopak naciskał na nią.

\- Szczęśliwi. Byli szczęśliwi.

Alfa przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, a wyraz jego twarzy były nieodgadniony.

\- No co?

\- Nic. – Wzruszył ramionami. - Co było dalej?

\- Ja… uznałam, że… Że oni symbolizują życie. Byłam tego pewna, ale… - urwała, nie chcąc dokańczać, nie chcąc pokazać, jak bardzo żałosna była.

\- Chciałaś umrzeć.

Podniosła szybko głowę i spojrzała na Alfę.

Chłopak nie wydawał się być z tego powodu zły, zawiedziony, czy chociaż smutny. Patrzył na nią z pewnego rodzaju ciekawością, i z … współczuciem? Zupełnie, jakby było mu przykro, że jednak nie umarła.

\- Tak. Chciałam umrzeć. Cofnęłam się o krok i wtedy zalała mnie ciemność. Wpadłam w jakąś otchłań i otoczyły mnie krzyki, jęki, i ból, i … - urwała, nie chcąc przywoływać wspomnienia. – Byłam pewna, że to śmierć. A potem się obudziłam. Co to wszystko znaczy? Czemu nie umarłam? Przecież rzuciłam się w śmierć, prawda?

Alfa pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Rzecz w tym, że nie.

\- Czyli…?

Alfa westchnął.

\- Nam ludziom, wydaje się, że życie jest drogocenne. I jest. Problem tkwi jednak w tym, że życie teraz, życie jako człowiek, jest tak naprawdę niewiele warte.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Annabeth, przeczuwając do czego zmierza chłopak.

\- Mam na myśli to, że otchłań, w którą się rzuciłaś, symbolizowała życie. Była pełna cierpienia, bólu, niesprawiedliwości. Zakładam, że tylko gdzieniegdzie dostrzegłaś radość.

Annabeth pokiwała głową, oszołomiona.

\- A te obrazy, które widziałam. Tych ludzi, to szczęście. To była… śmierć?

Wojownik pokiwał głową.

Przez chwilę oboje siedzieli w ciszy. W pewnym momencie Alfa wstał i zaczął wychodzić ze szpitala.

\- Alfa…? – Dobiegł go głos dziewczyny.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

\- Tak?

\- Skąd… Skąd ty o tym wiesz? Czy domyśliłeś się tego wszystkiego, gdy miałeś podjąć decyzję?

Wpatrywała się w niego niepewnie, ale jego odpowiedź miała mieć dla niej duże znaczenie. Alfa przez parę sekund stał w milczeniu.

\- Moi przyjaciele w pewnym momencie zaczęli masowo umierać przez zatrucie jadem Krzyżówki. Gdy stało się to i mnie, byłem zdeterminowany, by przeżyć. Pamiętam, że Chaos odwołał wtedy wszystkie operację, a Wojownicy czuwali przy mnie cały czas. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przywołując wspomnienie. – I przetrwałem. Aż w końcu zapadłem w ostatnią fazę choroby. Przede mną także pojawiły się podobne obrazy, jak u ciebie. I miałem zamiar w nie wkroczyć, miałem zamiar wrócić. Ale wtedy… Pomyślałem sobie o tych wszystkich, którzy umarli. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie mam do czego wracać. Miałem przez całą wieczność być w służbie u Chaosu, bez szans na rezygnację? – Pokręcił głową, jakby z niedowierzaniem. – Zrozumiałem wtedy, że nie chcę tak żyć. Zdecydowałem się umrzeć. –Umilknął na chwilę. – I zrobiłem to samo co ty. Gdy się obudziłem, żywy, a nie martwy, zrozumiałem.  
\- Potem przez setki lat próbowałem umrzeć, ale nie potrafiłem. Zaprzepaściłem swoją jedyną szansę. Ale najbardziej dobijał mnie fakt, że wszyscy moi przyjaciele, którzy umarli, chcieli wrócić, przez co źle wybrali i umarli

Zaśmiał się z pogardą.

\- Wychodzi na to, że my, którzy chcieliśmy umrzeć, będziemy musieli na zawsze tkwić w tym świecie, a tym, którzy pragnęli życia, zostało ono odebrane. Ironiczne, prawda?

Annabeth przez pewien czas nie patrzyła na chłopaka, aż w końcu zdobyła się na odwagę i uniosła wzrok. Chciała się zapytać go o coś jeszcze, o coś co nurtowało od dłuższegp czasu.

\- Czy kiedyś… gdy byłeś w obozie, byliśmy przyjaciółmi?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Odpowiedz. – nalegała dziewczyna.

\- Raz. – wzruszył ramionami.

\- A… - Głośno przełknęła ślinę. – Czy teraz też nimi jesteśmy?

Wpatrywała się w niego oczekująco, niemalże z nadzieję. Ale chłopak pozostał niewzruszony.

\- Wciąż masz tutaj przyjaciół Annabeth. Może o tym nie wiesz, i może oni temu zaprzeczą, ale masz. Martwili się o ciebie dzisiaj.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś.

Spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu.

\- Masz tu przyjaciół, ale ja nie jestem jednym z nich. I nigdy nim już nie będę.

Po czym odwrócił się napięcie, i zostawił ją samą z myślami.

Annabeth obudziła się zlana potem. Przez jej głowę przewijały się wspomnienia ostatnich dni, i dopiero teraz zdawała się widzieć związek pomiędzy nimi. A nie chciała.

Uniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam, że Alfa siedzi pochylony nade mną, a spod jego rąk spływa coś na kształt wodnistej, niebieskiej energii. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

\- Czy to jest woda? - I nie czekając na jego odpowiedź dodałam - Jesteś synem Posejdona?

Annabeth pokręciła głową. Nie. Przecież zaprzeczył. A to nie była woda. Nie skłamałby... prawda?

\- To po co mnie leczysz, skoro i tak umrę? - zapytałam spokojnie i nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzyłam oczy. Wpatrywał się we mnie nie ze strachem, smutkiem czy żalem. Wpatrywał się we mnie z pewnością w oczach.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko powrócił do uzdrawiania mnie. Westchnęłam, ale zamknęłam oczy.

\- To nie była twoja wina. - powiedział.

\- Słucham? Skąd wiedziałeś, że... - urwałam, nie chcąc kończyć tego zdania.

\- Domyśliłem się. Nie było to zbyt trudne. Po za tym... Znam cię.

Prychnęłam, czego chwilę później pożałowałam, gdyż wywołało to falę bólu.

\- Poznaliśmy się wczoraj..

\- Nie do końca.

Otworzyłam oczy.

\- Nie do końca? - powtórzyłam.

\- Page wcale nie skłamała Annabeth. - spojrzał na mnie przeciągle, a mnie oblał rumieniec. - Zanim trafiłem do Chaosu, byłem jednym z półbogów żyjących w obozie. A potem zbuntowałem się. Nie chciałem dłużej służyć bogom, uważałem, że nie zasługują na to bym poświęcał dla nich życie swoje i swoich bliskich. - spojrzał mi w oczy. - Wciąż tak uważam.

\- Więc odszedłeś. - dokończyłam.

\- Tak. Page poznałem w zupełnie innych okolicznościach. - dodał, widząc malujące się na mojej twarzy pytanie.

Wszystko pasowało. Czemu wszystko musiało pasować?

Nie wierzyła. Nie chciała wierzyć.

Ale wtedy pojawił jej się w głowie obraz z poprzedniej nocy, obraz który dopiero teraz jej się przypomniał.

\- Nie każ mi wygłaszać melodramatycznych przemówień, Mądralińska. Wiesz, że nie jestem w nich dobry.

Kolejne westchnięcie pełne bólu, które raniło mnie w równym stopniu, co jego.

\- Wiesz, gdybym mógł mógł cofnąć czas, zrobiłbym to. Gdybym był w stanie zapomnieć o wszystkim, wróciłbym. Ale nie potrafię. Starałem się, uwierz mi. Naprawdę się starałem. Ale po prostu nie potrafię.

Kolejny śmiech, tym razem zgorzkniały.

\- No i zobacz Mądralińska do czego doprowadziłaś. Robię się przez ciebie strasznie sentymentalny.

Mądralińska... Tylko on jeden ją tak nazywał. Tylko on jeden.

Czarne, wzburzone włosy, jakby czesane wiatrem opadały na twarz mężczyzny, która pełna była ostrości, ale jednocześnie łagodności. Radości i cierpienia.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie...

Jego oczy grały główną rolę w tej bajce. Miały barwę zieleni, barwę morza, i takie też były. Nieuchwytne, nieprzewidywalne, pełne niespodzianek. Ich spojrzenie miało w sobie tyle magnetyzmu, że mogłam w nich utonąć. Chciałam w nich utonąć.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie i ścisnął mi dłoń z powrotem, a ja od razu poczułam się bezpiecznie.

Ale nagle w jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. W jednej chwili cofnął swoją dłoń i rzucił się w głąb jaskini.

Annabeth zerwała się szybko z łóżka i wybiegła ze szpitala. Nie wiedziała, gdzie idzie, a w głowie kłębił jej się natłok myśli.

Przecież Alfa nie mógł być nim. To wszystko było bezsensu, przecież on nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, nie oszukałby jej. Nie byłby w stanie przy niej udawać, nie przy niej, przecież ona znała go! Przecież byli przyjaciółmi, byli ...

\- Czy kiedyś… gdy byłeś w obozie, byliśmy przyjaciółmi?

(...)

\- Raz. – wzruszył ramionami.

\- A… - Głośno przełknęła ślinę. – Czy teraz też nimi jesteśmy?

(...)

Spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu.

\- Masz tu przyjaciół, ale ja nie jestem jednym z nich. I nigdy nim już nie będę.

Podniosła wzrok. Stała przed domkiem numer trzy.


	12. Rozdział 11

Rozdział XI

Tej nocy Annabeth spędziła wiele godzin, po prostu patrząc się na domek Posejdona. Nie weszła, nie zapukała. Po prostu stała.

I było jej z tym dobrze. Odczuwała dziwny spokój, jakby nienaturalny. Cały żal, wściekłość, niedowierzanie i wszystko inne co się w niej kłębiło po prostu... wyparowało.

W końcu wróciła do swojego domku i usiadła przed biurkiem z wszystkimi jej zapiskami i dokumentami.

Nie wiedziała ile tak siedziała, ale gdy zegar na biurku wskazał ósmą, wstała, zdeterminowana, by ujawnić prawdziwą tożsamość Alfy.

Dopiero, gdy szła do Wielkiego Domu, dotarło do niej, jak wielkie to ma znaczenie. Chłopak oszukał ich wszystkich, manipulował nimi, drwił z nich. Z każdą chwilą jej gniew rósł, a ona nie mogła się doczekać, gdy w końcu znajdzie mu ujście.

Ale najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że była tego pewna. Wszystkie czynniki potwierdzały jej teorię, każdy nawet najmniejszy szczegół.

Alfa twierdził, że ma ponad tysiąc lat. Wtedy nie widziała żadnego połączenia pomiędzy nim, a Percy'm bo, zawsze wyobrażała sobie tego drugiego, jako siedemnastolatka, ale przecież ona sama w tym roku skończyła tysiąc trzy lata!

Alfa wcześniej był półbogiem, który odszedł z obozu, bo bogowie go zdradzili. Pasowało! W końcu, co jak co, ale Percy mógł się poczuć zdradzony… Na chwilę jej pewność siebie została zastąpiona wstydem, który jednak bardzo szybko się ulotnił. Wszystko zasłaniało jej, jak na ironię losu, poczucie zdrady, której dopuścił się wobec niej chłopak, nie zdradzając kim tak naprawdę jest.

A mogła się domyśleć! Był przyjacielem Page, którego poznała poza obozem. Annabeth dobrze wiedziała, że Page rzadko wychodziła ze schronienia. A przecież, gdy była mała i przybyła do obozu, ciągle opowiadała o tym, jak jej wielki brat, uratował ją przed atakiem smoka.

A na dodatek Alfa wyraźnie ciepło się odnosił się w stosunku do Thalii i Nica, których teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, nie powinien wcześniej w ogóle znać!

\- Annabeth? - usłyszała za sobą. Odwróciła się napięcie i jak na zawołanie zobaczyła Thalię, Nica, Page i Grovera. To właśnie satyr do niej zawołał. Jej dawny przyjaciel natychmiast do niej podbiegł i ku jej zdziwieniu chwycił ją w objęcia.

\- Grover? - zapytała powoli. - Czy coś się stało?

Satyr odsunął ją od siebie na odległość ramienia i zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Czy coś się stało? Nie wiedzieliśmy czy jeszcze żyjesz!

\- Naprawdę?

Zaraz wokół niej stanęli pozostali półbogowie. Thalia przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią w uwagą, po czym ostentacyjnie odwróciła głowę, jakby udawała, że córki Ateny wcale tam nie ma. Nico miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy, a Page, która stała najbardziej na uboczu lekko się uśmiechała.

-Oczywiście, że tak! Och, Annabeth! - Grover znowu mocno ją objął. Niezręcznie poklepała go po plecach, a na jej twarz wpłynął delikatny uśmiech. Chyba odzyskała przyjaciela. - Alfa wczoraj pojawił się z tobą w sali tronowej, i powiedział, że zaatakowała cię jakaś krzyżówka!

\- Och. No tak. - Annabeth pokiwała głową. Była tak pochłonięta myślą o Alfie będącym Percy'm, że całkowicie zapomniała o ataku potwora. - Mówił coś jeszcze?

\- Tak. - Po raz pierwszy odezwał się Nico.

\- A konkretnie?

\- Powiedział, że to czy wrócisz zależy od ciebie samej. Że to ty wybierzesz czy wolisz życie lub śmierć. - Odparł spokojnie, jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Annabeth poczuła, jak na jej twarz wypływa rumieniec. - Och. Jak widać wybrałam życie. - mruknęła, nie patrząc na nikogo.

\- Nie byliśmy tego tacy pewni. - W końcu odezwała się Thalia. Annabeth natychmiast podniosła wzrok i napotkała powściągliwe spojrzenie dziewczyny. Była Łowczyni po prostu patrzyła na nią w skupieniu, ale Annabeth wyczuwała coś jeszcze. Może lekki strach? Żal...? - Grover był przekonany, że czułaś się tak samotna, że postanowiłaś się zabić. - Dodała beznamiętnie. Annabeth spojrzała po kolei na każdego, ale wszyscy mieli taki sam wyraz twarzy.

\- Zrozumieliśmy, że... Nie ma co chować dawnych uraz. Percy zniknął ... - Głos Grovera załamał się na chwilę, a oczy Thalii ściemniały - Ale już czas byśmy o tym zapomnieli i poszli dalej. W końcu on i tak nigdy tu już nie wróci, a ty... Jesteś naszą przyjaciółką, pomimo wszystkiego. I nie chcemy stracić też ciebie.

Annabeth przez chwilę stała nieruchomo. Nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć.

Spojrzała pytająco na Nica. Usta zadrgały mu w czymś, co można było uznać za półuśmiech, i już wiedziała, że on jej wybaczył. Page kiwnęła głową zachęcająco, a Grover wpatrywał się w nią błagalnie. Jedynie Thalia pozostała niewzruszona i nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, mającego świadczyć o to, że zgadza się ze zdaniem reszty. Ale także nie zaprzeczyła.

\- Jasne. - Uśmiechnęła się w końcu słabo Annabeth. - Tęskniłam za wami.

Ku jej zdziwieniu Nico objął ją niezręcznie, a zaraz po nim Page, z którą córka Ateny nigdy przecież nie była blisko.

\- Właśnie szliśmy do Wielkiego Domu - powiedział Grover, gdy w końcu znowu zaczęli iść.

\- Naprawdę? - Zdziwiła się Annabeth. - Po co?

\- Jest narada. Nie wiedziałaś? - Nico spojrzał na nią podejrzenie. - Przecież szłaś w tamtą stronę.

Teraz cała czwórka wlepiała w nią spojrzenie.

\- Ja .. Chciałam się zobaczyć z Chejronem.

\- Och. Chciałaś z nim o czymś porozmawiać? - zapytał się zaciekawiony Grover.

Annabeth zawahała się. Mogła im teraz wszystko powiedzieć. Mogła im powiedzieć o Alfie i o jej przypuszczeniach na temat jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Mogła im powiedzieć, że wszystkich ich oszukał, że wcale nie był taki wspaniały

\- Zrozumieliśmy, że... Nie ma co chować dawnych uraz. Percy zniknął ... Ale już czas byśmy o tym zapomnieli i poszli dalej. W końcu on i tak nigdy tu już nie wróci, a ty... Jesteś naszą przyjaciółką, pomimo wszystkiego. I nie chcemy stracić też ciebie.

\- Nie. - Skłamała. - Chciałam się po prostu zapytać, co się działo, gdy byłam... niedysponowana. O niczym innym nie chciałam rozmawiać.

Gdy w końcu doszli do Wielkiego Domu i weszli na spotkanie, Anbaeth została wylewnie przywitana przez większość jego członków. Nie była na to w najmniejszym stopniu przygotowana, ale ucieszyła się. W myślach przyznała rację Alfie. Jednak miała tu przyjaciół.

Gdy wszyscy już usiedli i upewnili się, ze córka Ateny jest cała i zdrowa, a Chejron poinformował ich, że czekają jeszcze tylko na Alfę, Annabeth zerknęła na Thalię.

Córka Zeusa wydawała się być z całego towarzystwa najbardziej niezadowolona. Siedziała w kącie z rękami założonymi na rękach i nie odzywała się do nikogo. Podczas gdy cała reszta zasypywała Annabeth wieściami dotyczącymi planu Alfy, ona jedna nie robiła nic. Zachowywała się zupełnie, jak wtedy gdy obydwie dziewczyny wciąż były ze sobą skłócone.

A może wciąż jesteśmy?, zapytała się siebie Annabeth. W końcu Thalia nie odezwała się do niej ani słowem, nie wykonała żadnego gestu w jej stronę, nie zrobiła właściwie niczego, co miałoby sugerować, że jej wybaczyła. Po prostu cały czas milczała.

Annabeth zagryzła wargi. Musiała się uporać z (nie)istniejącą przyjaźnią z córką Zeusa, problemem Alfy/Percy'ego i na dodatek nadchodzącą wojną.

Normalka.

I właśnie wtedy przez drzwi przeszedł Alfa, ubrany w czarny kaptur.

Annabeth natychmiast zaczęła dokładnie analizować każdy jego ruch, porównując go z tymi, zapamiętanymi wcześniej u Percy'ego.

Można było powiedzieć, że mieli ten sam chód. Z naciskiem jednak na „można", bo córka Ateny zbytnio nie pamiętała, jak chodził jej były chłopak. W końcu nie było to coś do czego przywiązywała zbytnio wagę.

Ale mieli podobną budowę ciała. Prawie ten sam wzrost. Alfa wydawał się być minimalnie niższy.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale musiałem załatwić coś ważnego. – oznajmił chłopak i szybko usiadł koło Chejrona. Głos. Mieli podobny głos. Co prawda Alfy był bardziej basowy, niż barytonowy Percy'ego, ale wciąż.

\- Mój drogi, może zdjąłbyś ten okropny kaptur z głowy. – zasugerował stary centaur. – Będzie nam łatwiej się porozumiewać.

Alfa zamiast zaprotestować, jak większość spodziewała się, że zrobi, zdjął z głowy czarny kaptur. Oczom zgromadzonych ukazała się ta sama w twarz co wcześniej. Czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

Annabeth zaklęła w duszy. Całkowicie zapomniała o tym, że przecież Alfa już raz pokazał jej swoją twarz.

Ale wtedy w nią uderzyło. Przecież Percy mógł zmienić swój wygląd. Po za tym… Przyjrzała się bliżej twarzy Alfy i ze zdumieniem coś na niej rozpoznała.

Nos. Chłopak miał dokładnie taki sam nos jak Percy. Annabeth nie miała co do tego cienia wątpliwości, bo dobrze pamiętała, że Percy nos odziedziczył po ojcu, a w końcu dziewczyna spędziła wiele godzin na projektowaniu posągu boga.

Gdy dziewczyna przyglądnęła się bliżej Wojownikowi dostrzegła inne podobieństwa. Obaj chłopcy mieli równie pełne wargi, i taką samą linię szczęki. Z każdą chwilą Annabeth widziała coraz więcej Percy'ego w Alfie.

To musiał być on. Nie było innej opcji.

\- Czy dokonaliście selekcji? – Dobiegł ją głos Percy'ego/Alfy.

\- Tak.

-Ustanowiliście też, który bóg będzie walczył, z którym herosem?

\- Tak. Zeus z...

\- Nie musisz mi mówić. - Przerwał mu Wojownik. - Ważne żebyście wy wiedzieli co i jak. A teraz... Plan bitwy.

Jeśli do tej pory ktoś go nie słuchał, to właśnie zaczął.

\- Nie wiemy dokładnie, jak działają bariery ochronne obozu, teraz gdy potwory się przez nie przedarły, ale moi ludzie dowiedzieli się, że najsłabszy jest fragment przy sośnie Thalii. Tam prawdopodobnie zjawi się Gaja z armią. Gdy tylko wkroczą do obozu zaatakujcie. Pamiętajcie macie ich tylko zająć. Oczywiście możecie ich zabić, ale nie poświęcajcie się dla tego. Rozumiecie?

Zgromadzeni pokiwali głową.

\- Ja w tym czasie pokonam Gaję. Gdy tytani i giganci spostrzegą, że ich matka poległa, poddadzą się, lub zaczną uciekać. Wygrana będzie nasza.

Nie uszło uwadze Annabeth, że Alfa/Percy był bardzo pewny siebie. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że był przekonany o ich wygranej. Annabeth nie była pewna czy to dobrze czy źle.

\- No dobrze, ale jak masz zamiar sprawić, że się tutaj pojawią? Wyślesz im zaproszenie, czy co?

Twarz chłopaka nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

\- Już wysłałem. O ile się nie mylę, są już przy barierze.

\- CO?!

Wszyscy zebrani natychmiast rzucili się do wyjścia i wybiegli na zewnątrz przekonani, że zaraz zobaczą armie potworów z tytanami na czele.

Ale nikogo takiego nie było. Natomiast wszędzie dało się dostrzec obozowiczów, którzy pałętali się bezczynnie po obozie, nie mając pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić i Wojowników Chaosu pomiędzy nimi.

Annabeth zmarszczyła brwi. Z Wielkiego Domu spokojnie wychodził Alfa w ogóle nie wyglądając na zdenerwowanego.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Spojrzała pytająco na chłopaka. Ten jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko wbił wzrok w jakiś punkt na horyzoncie. Annabeth podążyła za jego spojrzeniem i dostrzegła coś wielkiego zbliżającego się w ich stronę.

\- To potwory! - Krzyknęła. Alfa zmarszczył brwi, a po chwili wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się diametralnie.

\- Nie. To nie potwory. To woda.

I rzeczywiście. To co Annabeth wcześniej uznała po prostu za harde potworów, okazywało się być wielką falą wody, która zbliżała się do nich w zastraszającym tempie.

\- Zaleje obóz! - Rozejrzała się spanikowana. - Gdzie są dzieci Posejdona?

Nikt się nie ruszył. Wszyscy stali, jak zamrożeni.

\- LUDZIE CO JEST Z WAMI?! ZARAZ SIĘ WSZYSCY UTOPIMY!

Wywołało to nieco inny efekt, jaki chciała. Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć i uciekać, tworząc Chaos. Annabeth z trudem przedarła się do Page.

\- Page! Gdzie jest Daniel?! Niech powstrzyma tę falę!

\- Nie wiem! Uciekł!

Annabeth poczuła, jak ogarnia ją wściekłość. Typowy Daniel! Naprawdę jeśli wszyscy przez niego zginą, to ona wytropi go i zabije!

\- Ją ją powstrzymam. - Dobiegł dziewczynę głos Page

\- Ty?

\- Zapomniałaś chyba, że też jestem dzieckiem Posejdona.

\- Ale...

\- Annabeth, mam prawie tysiąc lat. I nie zamierzam dać zginąć moim przyjaciołom.

I zanim Annabeth mogłaby ją powstrzymać, pobiegła przed siebie i stanęła po środku chaosu, tuż przed zbliżającą się falą. Rozpostarła dłonie, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.

Fala wody w końcu przedarła się przez bariery ochronne i zaczęła spływać ze wzgórza, zatapiając drzewa i porywając wszystko na swojej drodze.

Do Page dołączyli jej bracia i siostry i wszyscy stanęli w podobnej pozycji co ona, wytężając wszystkie siły. Woda prawie niewidocznie zwolniła.

Co teraz poczniecie herosi? Wyzywacie mnie do walki, a nie jesteście w stanie sobie poradzić z czymś takim, jak mała fala?

Wszyscy obozowicze zamarli, jak jeden mąż. Nikt już nie krzyczał ani nie biegał. Od śmierci dzieliło ich parę sekund i jedyną rzeczą, którą zdawali się słyszeć był ryk potężnej fali, która otoczyła ich i już zalewała, już pochłaniała, już...

I nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Wszystko.

Woda stanęła, tworząc wodny mur otaczający ludzi. Energia buzowała w nim i wręcz błagała o wypuszczenie, o uwolnienie...

Page i jej rodzeństwo przez chwilę wpatrywało się w zdumieniu w mur wody, stojący milimetry przed nimi, ale Annabeth już wiedziała, że to nie oni byli jego sprawcą.

Był nim Alfa stojący za nimi. Z jego czoła spływały krople potu,a twarz zmarszczona była w wysiłku. Nogi drżały mu i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał upaść i zemdleć.

Ale wtedy zacisnął mocniej ręce i zamknął oczy, a fala wody zaczęła się powoli cofać, centymetr po centymetrze. Teraz wszyscy skupili na nim swój wzrok.

Nagle coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Chłopak zaczął rosnąć, a włosy wydłużyły mu się. Twarz zrobiła się bardziej owalna, czoło zmniejszyło się.

Woda zaczęła wsiąkać w ziemię.

A więc dobrze Percy Jacksonie. Przyjmuję wyzwanie. Przybędę o zmierzchu.

Chłopak otworzył zielone oczy, a Annabeth zdała sobie sprawę, że patrzy w twarz byłego chłopaka.

\- Percy?


	13. Rozdział 12

Rozdział XII

Dokoła wszyscy krzyczeli i uciekali. Panował chaos.

Alfa widział wyraźnie zbliżającą się falę wody. Czuł jej moc, jej potęgę. Obudziły się w nim dawne instynkty. Chciał nią zawładnąć, chciał ją objąć.

Ale nie mógł. Nie wolno mu było.

Woda zbliżała się coraz szybciej, pochłaniając wszystko na swojej drodze.

Spojrzał nerwowo na swoje rodzeństwo. No dalej. Dalej, dacie radę. Dacie sobie radę...

Ale nie dawali sobie rady. Alfa wiedział, że nie dadzą. Ta fala była zbyt potężna dla nich wszystkich, nawet dla Page. Żadne dziecko Posejdona nie byłoby w stanie jej powstrzymać.

A w każdym razie żadne normalne.

Alfa przepchał się przez szalejący tłum i stanął tuż za swoim rodzeństwem. Woda była tuż przed nimi.

\- Posłuszeństwo nie jest twoją mocną stroną, prawda?

\- Nie… ojcze.

\- Chyba jestem temu po części winny. Morze nie lubi więzów.

Woda była tuż przed Page. Alfa zobaczył jak jej oczy rozszerzają się ze strachu.

Teraz będzie musiało je polubić, pomyślał, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i zacisnął je w powietrzu, skupiając wszystkie myśli na otaczającej go wodzie.

I w jednej chwili stanęła, tworząc wodny mur otaczający ludzi. Energia buzowała w nim i wręcz błagała o wypuszczenie, o uwolnienie...

Alfa natychmiast poczuł uderzenie jej mocy. Przygniatała go, dusiła, zabierała wszystkie siły.

Zaklął w myślach. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu od kiedy ostatni raz kierował tym żywiołem.

Z jego czoła zaczęły spływać krople potu. Nogi drżały mu i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje z bólu. Czuł się, jak wtedy, gdy trzymał na ramionach cały świat. Teraz trzymał na nich nieuchwytny żywioł.

Czuł, jak wszystko mu się wymyka, fala wyślizguje się z jego rąk.

Ale wtedy zacisnął mocniej ręce i zamknął oczy. Nie zamierzał się poddać.

Skupił w sobie całą siłę i jednym ruchem wypuścił ją, sprawiając, że fala wody zaczęła się powoli cofać, centymetr po centymetrze.

Poczuł drżenie w całym ciele. Coś było nie tak.

Każda komórka jego ciała krzyczała w bólu, każdy nerw. Cała siła zaczęła mu umykać i czuł, że dłużej już nie da rady.

Ale wtedy woda zaczęła wsiąkać w ziemię.

A więc dobrze Percy Jacksonie. Przyjmuję wyzwanie. Przybędę o zmierzchu.

Otworzył oczy i dostrzegł tłum ludzi wpatrujących się w niego w szoku.

\- Percy?

Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. Percy? Jaki Percy?

Widział spojrzenia obozowiczów, wypełnione lękiem, zdumieniem, poczuciem zdrady.

Gdzieś mignęła mu twarz Thalii i Nico, wykrzywiona w zdumieniu i ... szczęściu?

Co się stało? Co się stało?

Zakręciło mu się w głowie, obrazy zaczęły się rozmazywać.

\- Alfa. Chodź. - usłyszał czyiś nerwowy głos. - Oni wiedzą. Wszystko się wydało. Wszystko.

Podniósł głowę, by zdać sobie sprawę, że klęczy na ziemi, a przed nimi widnieje zaniepokojona twarz Page.

\- Co? Co wiedzą? - powtórzył nieprzytomnie.

\- Percy. Wiedzą, że jesteś Percy'm.

Nagle poczuł, jak czyjeś delikatne ramiona podnoszą go , a po chwili dołączają się do nich inne, silne.

Zaczęli iść, on prawie czołgając się po ziemi. Dookoła rozbrzmiewały krzyki, tupot nóg, ale do niego nic nie docierało.

Wszystko było czarne.

Obudził go straszny ból głowy.

Jeszcze nie do końca przytomny, powoli rozchylił powieki, by zobaczyć zmartwioną twarz dziewczyny, siedzącej przy jego boku.

\- Page? - zapytał niepewnie. Jej twarz natychmiast rozchyliła się w uśmiechu, a on zobaczył ślady łez na jej policzkach. - Płakałaś?

\- Co? - powtórzyła nieprzytomnie, wciąż wpatrując się w niego z radością.

\- Czy płakałaś? - powtórzył pytanie, tym razem bardziej delikatnie.

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! - Page od razu zaprzeczyła. - Ja po prostu...

Alfa machnął ręką na znak, że dziewczyna nie musi mu się tłumaczyć, a ona wyraźnie odetchnęła.

\- To jak się czujesz? Trochę się o ciebie martwiłam. Zemdlałeś, tak nagle i przespałeś parę godzin, a jest już ósma, czyli około godzin pozostało nam do zmroku, po za tym wszyscy o ciebie pytali, i Chejron i Thalia i Nico, a ja nie wiedziałam co im mam powiedzieć, więc zamknęłam się tutaj, no i...

\- Czekaj. - Alfa przerwał słowotok siostry. - O czym ty mówisz? Kiedy zemdlałem? O co ci chodzi z tym świtem? I dlaczego każdy chce mnie zobaczyć?

\- Nic nie pamiętasz. - wyszeptała dziewczyna.

Alfa pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. I nie mam zielonego pojęcia o czym mówisz. A tak właściwie...- rozejrzał się. - To gdzie my jesteśmy?

Page uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- U mnie w domku. Każdy Nieśmiertelny ma swój własny, pamiętasz? Mówiłam ci to na plaży.

Alfa przytaknął, nie do końca słuchając dziewczyny. Był zbyt zajęty oglądaniem wnętrza domku.

Był dość mały, ale przytulny. Ściany były pomalowane na ciepły beżowy kolor, a z każdego dostępnego miejsca, Alfa widział coś, co symbolizowało morzę. Muszelkę, obraz, piasek na podłodze, czy chociaż glony, czające się w szklance.

Sam chłopak znajdował się w dość małym, jak na niego, łóżku. Stopy wystawały mu znad krawędzi łóżka, i było ono tak wąskie, że Alfa zastanawiał się, jakim cudem, jeszcze z niego nie spadł. Page siedziała na krześle przysuniętym do niego, bo na posłaniu nie starczało już dla niej miejsca. Jej szczupła, podłużna twarz, wykrzywiona była w delikatnym uśmiechu podczas, gdy długie czarne kosmyki wpadały do jej niebieskich oczu.

\- Czemu u ciebie jestem? Co się stało?

\- Spróbuj sobie przypomnieć.

Alfa westchnął, ale posłusznie zamknął oczy.

Wciąż bolała głowa, i w tej chwili był w stanie skupić się tylko na tym. Ale pomimo tego, wytężył umysł starając się przywołać wspomnienia. W pewnym momencie obrazy zaczęły pojawiać mu się przed oczami. Przypomniał sobie chaos, jaki ogarnął obóz. Widział zrozpaczone spojrzenia ludzi. Krzyki. W tłumie stała Page i pozostałe dzieci Posejdona, jako jedyni spokojni. Najwyraźniej próbowali coś zrobić, tylko ... co?

Chłopak skupił się jeszcze bardziej. I wtedy je zobaczył. Zrozpaczone, ale jednocześnie zdeterminowane spojrzenie Page. Na nią, i na pozostałych spływała wielka fala wody, ale ona nie zamierzała zacząć uciekać.

\- Powstrzymałem falę.

\- Tak. I.. Gdy to zrobiłeś, byłeś bardzo wyczerpany i... i słaby, i cały się trząsłeś. A potem zacząłeś się zmieniać, urosłeś, wydłużyły ci się włosy i ... Gaja powiedziała, że przyjmuję wyzwanie i przybędzie o zmierzchu, i...

\- Nazwała mnie Percy'm Jacksonem.

Milczenie dziewczyny mówiło więcej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Zapadła cisza. Alfa nie wiedział co ma zrobić, czy powiedzieć. Czy zacząć się tłumaczyć, wyjaśniać, wyjawić dlaczego zrobił to wszystko, czy wręcz przeciwnie? Gdy patrzył na to teraz, był na siebie wściekły. Dał się ponieść instynktowi, przywiązaniu, chciał ją ochronić. A przecież nic by jej się nie stało.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? Wszyscy oszaleli, każdy był przerażony tym co zrobiła Gaję, a potem jeszcze wyskoczyłeś ty, i ... Musiałam cię stamtąd zabrać. Ethan pomógł mi cię przenieść, a Tanya powstrzymała ludzi, ale... Zamknęłam nas tutaj, ale niedługo nadejdzie zmierzch i na prawdę nie wiem co robić, a Thalia i Ni...

\- Zatrzymaj się. - Chłopak przerwał jej w pół słowa. - Ile zostało do zmierzchu?

\- Około godziny, ale...

\- Czy wszyscy są gotowi do walki? Uzbrojeni, na pozycjach, z planem walki..?

\- Tak, ale...

\- A bogowie?

\- Też, ale nie rozumiem. Czy ty chcesz walczyć?- Spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem.

Zamiast jej odpowiedzieć wstał z łóżka.

\- Alfa.

Dalej ją ignorował.

\- Alfa!

\- Co?! - warknął w końcu, odwracając się. Page zamarła na chwilę, po raz pierwszy przestraszona widokiem brata, ale zaraz wzięła się w garść.

\- Odpowiedz! Naprawdę zamierzasz teraz walczyć?

\- A ty nie?!

\- Ja... Ja to inna sprawa! Ty dopiero co zmagałeś się z gigantyczną falą, a wszyscy właśnie dowiedzieli się o twojej prawdziwej tożsamości!

\- A czego się spodziewałaś? Że ktoś inny zrobi to za mnie? Że ktoś inny powstrzyma Gaję?! Nikt, NIKT nie jest w stanie tego zrobić! Tylko ja!

Kopnął ze złością leżącą na ziemi parę butów. Za chwilę jednak opadł bezwładnie na krzesło i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Tylko ja - wyszeptał prawie bezgłośnie.

Nie wiedział czy będzie w stanie to zrobić. Z jednej strony chciał tego, jak niczego innego. Ale z drugiej bał się. Bał się przeraźliwie. Prychnął w duchu. Był hipokrytą. Przecież chciał tego. Chciał! A gdy przychodziło co do czego, to nagle nachodziły go wątpliwości.

Problem tkwił w tym, że mogło mu się nie powieść, albo co gorsza mogło mu się powieść tylko częściowo.

\- Alfa? - wyszeptała niepewnie Page. Nie odpowiedział. Dziewczyna kucnęła obok niego. Poczuł, jak jej delikatnie dłonie podnoszą jego twarz i przytulają do siebie. - Hej, przepraszam. Byłam przestraszona i nie myślałam.

\- W porządku. - Otworzył oczy, a ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Page drgnęła lekko, ale nie puściła jego twarzy.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Ja... Po prostu wciąż wyglądasz, jak ty...znaczy się on, w sensie, że Percy. - Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, chcąc uporządkować myśli. - Wciąż wyglądasz, jak Percy.

\- Och. - Odsunął się od niej gwałtownie i wstał, powodując, że Page upadła na podłogę. Szybko jednak podniosła się i zarumieniona odgarnęła włosy z twarzy.

\- Ykhmy... - Odchrząknęła. - To, jak zamierzasz pokonać Gaję?

Alfa podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez zasłonę. Na błoniach tłoczyli się ludzie, część ubrana w zbroje, część uzbrojona w miecze i łuki. Można było wyczuć nerwową atmosferę w powietrzu, i dziwną, wręcz nienaturalną ciszę.

\- Co oni tam robią?

Page usiadła na łóżku i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A co mają robić? Przygotowują się do bitwy.

Alfa westchnął poirytowany.

\- No dobrze, ale dlaczego akurat tam?

\- A bo ja wiem? Chyba po części dla ciebie.

\- Dla mnie? - Chłopak odwrócił się.

Page kiwnęła głową.

\- Wiesz... To było... naprawdę dziwne. Znowu zacząłeś wyglądać, jak ty, a potem zemdlałeś, i nikt nie wiedział, co się stało. W końcu tylko parę osób znało... Percy'ego. Więc korzystając na tym, razem z Ethanem zabraliśmy cię tutaj. A potem oni wszyscy nagle się ocknęli i zaraz tu przybiegli i zaczęli się dobijać do drzwi i żądać wyjaśnień.

\- Kto?

\- Thalia, Nico, Grover... Pozostali, którzy ci... - W porę ugryzła się w język - Którzy znali Percy'ego po prostu stali. A potem herosi, którzy słyszeli o tobie z opowieści, nagle skojarzyli fakty i też tu przyszli. Dopiero potem pojawiła się Annabeth i nagle wszyscy się odsunęli, nikt nie chciał już wchodzić.

Zapadła cisza.

\- To jak zamierzasz pokonać Gaję? - zapytała w końcu dziewczyna.

\- Słyszałaś może kiedyś o mocy? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Alfa.

\- Mocy? - Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. - Jakiej znowu mocy?

Alfa odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. Zadrżała. Na twarzy Wojownika pojawił się kpiący półuśmieszek. Podszedł do stolika stojącego na środku pokoju i uniósł rękę nad szklanką wody. Wykonał jakiś nieznany Page gest i po chwili przezroczysty płyn podniósł się i wyleciał ze szklanki, prosto na dłoń Alfy.

\- To jest słodka woda. - Tylko tyle zdołała powiedzieć dziewczyna - Myślałam, że dzieci Posejdona mogą władać tylko morską.

Alfa pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, a woda na jego dłoni uformowała się w idealną kulę.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Tak, tak myślę.

\- W takim razie dlaczego mi się to udaje?

Page nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Właściwie to nie wiedziała już niczego. Nie rozumiała po co, ani dlaczego Alfa jej to wszystko pokazuje. Jego skoki nastroju wyprowadzały ją z równowagi, i z każdą chwilą Page upewniała się, że chłopak stojący przed nią jest wszystkim, tylko nie przewidywalnym.

\- Bo jesteś następcą Chaosu? - Uniosła brwi. - Zresztą czy to ważne? To tylko głupia kulka wody!

"Głupia" kulka wody uniosła się i zawisła w powietrzu, by po chwili zacząć się dzielić na inne, wszystkie tej samej wielkości co pierwsza.

\- Alfa...? - Page zaczęła ostrzegawczo. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się przebiegle, a kulki poszybowały w stronę dziewczyny i zaczęły wokół niej wirować po idealnych orbitach, jak księżyce wokół planety. - Alfa... - Kulki zaczęły się kręcić jeszcze szybciej i szybciej i po chwili Page miała przed oczami tylko zamazaną smugę. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i próbowała opanować wodę, ale nie była w stanie. Wstała sfrustrowana. Przecież to tylko głupia woda! Dlaczego jej się nie udawało! - Alfa, do cholery! Zabierz je!

Chłopak zgniótł dłoń w pięść, a kulki wody zniknęły. Przez chwilę rodzeństwo stało i wpatrywało się w siebie w milczeniu. Alfa spokojny, jak nigdy, a Page wściekła i sfrustrowana.

\- Mogę wiedzieć po co to było? Miałeś mi wytłumaczyć, jak poradzisz sobie z Gają, a zamiast tego, ty mi tu jakieś wodne pokazy robisz!

\- Usiądź - odparł spokojnie. Page przez chwilę nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, aż w końcu opadła zrezygnowana na łóżko.

\- No więc?

\- My... herosi, bogowie, fauny, driady i tak dalej... - Chłopak machnął niecierpliwie ręką. - No wszyscy z tego świata, mamy moc.

Page nie była w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Moc? Jak bohaterowie kreskówek? - Wykrztusiła z siebie.

Chłopak westchnął z poirytowaniem. Podszedł do dziewczyny i usiadł na krześle.

\- Każdy z nas ma określony potencjał mocy. Dajmy na to ciebie. Jestem pewien, że świetnie władasz wodą.

Page zarumieniła się.

\- Morska wodą. - Dodała pod nosem, ale Alfa i tak ją usłyszał. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nieprawda. Twój potencjał mocy jest o wiele wyższy, niż ci się wydaje.

\- Czyli? - Page zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Nie jestem w stanie ci powiedzieć. - Alfa wzruszył ramionami. - Większość nigdy nie dochodzi nawet do połowy. Ale tak powinno być. Każdy z nas ma no... Każdy z nas potrafi coś zrobić. Na przykład Thalia potrafi strzelać dwoma błyskawicami z nieba...

\- Tak właściwie, to Thalia potrafi...

\- To nie jest ważne. - Przerwał dziewczynie Alfa. - Ja tu daję przykład. No więc Thalia potrafi strzelać dwoma błyskawicami z nieba. Ale nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że byłaby w stanie zrobić to ze stoma naraz. To jest jej potencjał. Dalej jej się nie uda, ale to potrafiłaby, albo w każdym razie ewentualnie mogłaby zrobić, gdyby uwolniła wszystkie, - chłopak podkreślił ostatnie słowa - wszystkie siły.

\- Naprawdę? - Page spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na brata. - Przecież...

\- Większość nigdy nie dochodzi nawet do ćwiartki tego co można byłoby zrobić. A żeby ktoś osiągnął szczyt możliwości to jeszcze się nigdy z kimś takim nie spotkałem. Trzeba być pod presją, adrenaliną, to jest twój ostatni akt, wybuch całej twojej siły.

Page przez chwilę się zastanawiała. W końcu na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia, ale zaraz zgasł.

\- Czyli... co?

Alfa wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Dobra, zapomnij o tym.

\- Ale ja chcę zrozumieć! - Zaprotestowała natychmiast dziewczyna.

\- Źle się do tego zabrałem. Miałem ci wytłumaczyć, jak chcę pokonać Gaję, ale...

Wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi, ale Page także się podniosła i złapała brata za nadgarstek.

\- Alfa... - Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, a gdy on uśmiechnął się do niej słabo w odpowiedzi, przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że stoi przed nią Percy. - Wytłumacz mi to raz jeszcze. Proszę?

Alfa był zagubiony. Nie wiedział czy powiedzieć jej czy nie. W końcu chyba zasługiwała by wiedzieć. Ale może lepiej nie? Może lepiej byłoby podrzucić jej nadzieje?

Wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi, jak spodki, niebieskimi oczami. Nie chciał jej zranić. Nie chciał też oszukać. Ale co byłoby dla niej najlepsze?

Skąd możesz wiedzieć, odezwał się głos w głowie.

Właśnie zastanawiałem się, gdzie się podziałeś, odparł chłopak ironicznie.

Jestem tobą, pamiętasz? Cały czas jesteśmy razem.

\- Alfa...? Tak, czy nie? - zapytała niepewnie raz jeszcze Page.

Co byłoby dla niej najlepsze?

Nie możesz tego wiedzieć.

Był jej bratem.

I co z tego? Ma wielu innych braci.

Uratował ją, gdy była mała.

Tak! Gdy była mała! Byłeś wtedy inną osobą! A jej też w ogóle nie znasz.

Przecież był jej bratem. Był jej bratem, a ona była jego siostrzyczką, była jego małą siostrzyczką?

Kiedy? Tysiąc lat temu? Spędziłeś z nią w sumie około trzy tygodnie!

Ale była jego siostrą. Tylko jej powiedział, kim kiedyś był.

Niechcący. Zadziałałeś impulsywnie. Wiesz o tym.

Wiedział.

\- Gaja jest bardzo potężna. Tak potężna, że nie da się jej zabić czy pokonać. By to zrobić trzeba byłoby być silniejszym od niej, a ci, którzy są, mają zakaz wtrącania się w ziemskie sprawy.

\- Czyli kto?

\- Nyks, Uranos, Chaos... Nie mogą nam pomóc, nawet gdyby chcieli.

\- A ty...? - Page wpatrywała się w brata zlękniona.

Może nie powinien jej mówić? Może... Może, może, może...?

Pokręcił głową, w jednej chwili niszcząc nadzieje dziewczyny.

\- Nie. Nie jestem od niej silniejszy.

\- W takim razie... W takim razie, jak ją pokonamy...?

\- Istnieje pewne... zaklęcie, które jest w stanie uśpić Gaję. Ale tak, że już nigdy się nie obudzi. Z tym, że... jest dość trudne do zrealizowania. I nie do końca... zostało wypróbowane.

\- Jak to nie zostało do końca zrealizowane? - Page zażądała odpowiedzi. - Nie do końca, to znaczy jak?

Alfa wyswobodził się z mocnego uścisku jej dłoni i znowu podszedł do okna. Zaczął się bawić firanką, unikając wzroku dziewczyny, a po chwili z jego ust wypłynął potok słów.

\- Potencjał mocy jest wprost proporcjonalny(*za dużo fizyki :)) do energii życiowej. Im więcej masz mocy, tym więcej energii życiowej, im mniej mocy, tym mniej energii. Żeby kogoś uśpić, musisz... w pewnym sensie za hibernować jego moc, ale tak żeby nigdy nie odżyła. Jeśli ją w ten sposób komuś "zabierzesz", to automatycznie jego energia życiowa również znika. A ostatnio... gdy Gaja zapadła w sen, użyto w stosunku do niej tego samego zaklęcia, ale nie dokończono go. Gaja zapadła w sen, ale w końcu się wybudziła. Gdyby wszystko zostało przeprowadzone od początku do końca, już nigdy by się nie obudziła. Tkwiła by w wiecznym śnie, na granicy śmiertelności. Nie zagroziłaby nikomu.

Page przez chwilę się zastanawiała w milczeniu.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego zrobili to tylko częściowo? Dlaczego nie zakończyli?

Alfa długo unikał spojrzenia dziewczyny, wciąż bawiąc się firanką.

\- Nic nie jest za darmo. Jeśli chcesz komuś zabrać moc, albo tak jak w tym przypadku za hibernować, to musisz zapłacić. Za każdą zabraną cząstkę, za każdą zabraną siłę życiową, musisz dać dokładnie tyle samo. Musisz poświęcić tyle samo.

\- Ale czego? Czym trzeba zapłacić? - zapytała Page wciąż niczego nie rozumiejąc. Alfa posłał jej nieprzeniknione spojrzenie.

\- A jak myślisz?

Page wpatrywała się w niego przez dobrą chwilę, aż w końcu jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu, gdy zrozumiała co miał na myśli.

\- Nie. Przecież... Przecież ty masz dokładnie tyle samo mocy co Gaja! Dokładnie tyle samo!

Alfa kiwnął głową.

\- Nie możesz! Nie wolno ci, nie pozwalam! Jak mogłeś sobie coś takiego wymyślić! - Dziewczyna doskoczyła do chłopaka i usilnie próbowała nim potrząsnąć, ale on stał niewzruszony, w ogóle nie reagując na jej słowa. - Nie pozwalam ci! Nie pozwalam, rozumiesz! Nie możesz dokończyć tego zaklęcia, urwij je w połowie, przerwij! - Dziewczyna wpadła w rodzaj amoku, nie potrafiła się opanować. - Nie możesz tego zrobić, to nie jest tego warte, to nie jest...

\- To nie jest co, Page? - Przerwał jej ostro. Z jego oczu sypały się błyskawice. - Jedno życie nie jest tego warte? Przeżyłem swoje. Teraz mogę odejść.

\- Ale czemu ty?! Czemu to musisz być ty, czemu nie kto inny!

\- A KTO INNY?! - ryknął chłopak, odpychając od siebie Page. Dziewczyna zachwiała się i upadła na podłogę, a w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. - Kto inny, jak nie ja?! Nikt nie ma takiej mocy, nikt! Nikt tego nie zrobi, nikt ważniejszy nie będzie chciał! Albo ja, albo nikt!

Stał nad nią, dysząc przeraźliwie, podczas gdy z jej oczu leciały łzy.

\- Ale, przecież... Chcesz tak odejść, tak po prostu odejść? Zostawisz nas wszystkich...? - Dziewczyna ledwo wydobyła z siebie te słowa, które tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyły Alfę. Chłopak roześmiał się drwiąco, a ona zamarła ze strachu.

\- Was? Was wszystkich? Kogo? KOGO?! Ja tu nikogo nie mam! Jestem sam, jestem tu sam i nie ma NIKOGO, dla którego miał bym zostać.

Na twarzy Page pojawił się wyraz zranienia. Dziewczyna starła łzy z twarzy i podniosła się.

\- Nikogo?! - Powtórzyła ze złością w oczach. - Nikogo?! A Grover?! A Thalia, a Chejron, a Nico, a Annabeth...?! A ja! Jestem twoją siostrą!

\- Nie jesteś. Jesteś tylko kolejną córką Posejdona. Nikim więcej.

Page zamarła, a w jej oczach znowu zatańczyły łzy. Nikim więcej. Była nikim więcej.

\- Byłaś naiwna! Co myślałaś, że zostanę tu na zawsze?! Że zostanę tu dla ciebie?!

Stali przed sobą, zaciskając pięści i dysząc. Alfa czuł się, jakby Ziemia zrobiła nagle o jedne okrążenie wokół Słońca za dużo. Był wściekły, był zły, był zmęczony i miał już dość. Miał już dość udawania, dość służby, dość obowiązków. Chciał po prostu przestać . A żeby to zrobić, musiał spalić za sobą wszystkie mosty.

Wtem rozbrzmiał ostry, kujący dźwięk ciągnący się po całym obozie. Alfa dopadł drzwi i otworzył je szeroko, by zobaczyć tłum herosów, driad i satyrów biegnących w stronę potworów, zlewających się ze wzgórza. Na jego szczycie Alfa dostrzegł grupę tytanów; giganci i Gaja pozostali niedostrzeżeni. Po chwili zza lasu wyłoniła się Armia Chaosu i w ciągu sekundy trzy grupy starły się ze sobą tworząc zbitą masę.

\- Przybyli wcześniej... - wymamrotał pod nosem chłopak. Obrócił się i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie stojącej nieruchomo Page. - I musisz bardziej w siebie wierzyć, Page. Dasz radę. - I wybiegł z domku, z przeczuciem, że jej już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy siostry.

I miał rację.

Dziewczyna natychmiast wyrwała się z szoku i wybiegła za chłopakiem.

\- Alfa! - Biegła, jak najszybciej mogła, ale Wojownik był od niej szybszy. - ALFA! - powtórzyła rozpaczliwie, ale plecy chłopaka oddalały się, tak, że prawie go już nie widziała. - PERCY! - Krzyknęła rozpaczliwie. Chłopak zatrzymał się, a w niej na sekundę odżyła nadzieja. Ale wtedy on zniknął za plecami walczących.

Dziewczyna za plecami poczuła czyiś ciężki oddech. Kierując się instynktem, odskoczyła w bok, a w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stała znalazł się ostry topór. Podniosła głowę, by zobaczyć Minotaura stojącego nad nią, ubranego w czarną jak noc zbroję, ze śliną, skapującą z obrzydliwego pyska. Poczuła, jak ogarnia ją wściekłość. Pół-byk wyrwał topór z ziemi i zaryczał głośno.

\- Witaj stary przyjacielu. - Dziewczyna wyjęła z kieszeni klucz, który po chwili zaczął zmieniać swój kształt, by w końcu uformować się w długi, czarny miecz. - Przyszedłeś po rewanż?

Minotaur zaryczał raz jeszcze i uniósł córkę Posejdona w powietrze, chwytając ją za nogę. Dziewczyna przez sekundę wisiała w górze bezradnie, aż w końcu udało jej się kopnąć drugą nogą łeb Minotaura. Potwór natychmiast ją puścił, powodując, że upadła mocno na ziemię. Z jej ust wydobył się jęk bólu, a na języku poczuła metaliczny smak krwi. Powoli podniosła się. Splunęła na ziemię, a na jej twarzy, pomimo bólu wypłynął drwiący uśmieszek. Zapomniała o Alfie. Teraz musiała walczyć.

\- Rozumiem, że to oznaczało tak.

Nico wbił miecz w gardło drakainy, a ta wydała z siebie jeden, ostatni skrzek i zamieniła się kupkę pyłu. Chłopak odgarnął włosy z czoła i skorzystał na tym, że na razie nikt go nie atakuje, oglądając pozycję obozu. Potwory znikały sekunda, po sekundzie, nie stanowiąc większych problemów obozowiczom, a tytanami zajęli się Wojownicy Chaosu. Najbardziej poważny problem stanowili jednak giganci. Na początku bitwy Nico nie był w stanie nigdzie ich dostrzec. On i pozostali, którzy mieli walczyć z dziećmi Gai mieli jasno określone cele. Nie włączać się do bitwy, być gotowym na atak na gigantów. Ale syn Hadesa nie miał zamiaru stać bezczynnie i patrzeć, jak potwory i tytani mordują obozowiczów. Dlatego od razu rzucił się w wir walki, nie będąc w tej decyzji osamotnionym. Problem tkwił jednak w tym, gdzie byli giganci? Mieli za zadanie się nimi zająć, ale jak mieli to zrobić, gdy nie było ich nawet w polu widzenia?

Nico uchylił się przed atakiem ogara i wbił mu nóż w szyję. Potwór zamienił się w proszek. Syn Hadesa zaczął walczyć z potworami automatycznie, nawet nie patrzył kogo zabija. Był skupiony na tym, żeby znaleźć jakiegoś jakiegoś giganta, jakiegokolwiek. Ich wcześniejszy plan wziął w łeb. Teraz trzeba było działać na żywioł.

Chłopak przedzierał się przez tłumy walczących, aż w końcu pole bitwy wypełnił okropny ryk. Wszyscy zamarli, jak jeden mąż, a syn Hadesa obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Zza lasu wyłaniał się gigantyczny stwór. Był wysoki, jak dwudziestometrowa sosna, a z każdym jego krokiem, zdawał się rosnąć w oczach Nica. Gigant miał długie, poskręcane włosy i łuski na całym ciele. W momencie, w którym powinny zaczynać się nogi, wyrastały dwa wężowe sploty. Zaginały się w połowie i podtrzymywały potwora opierając na ziemi część tułowia, a wężową głowę unosząc do góry. Gigant wyglądał zupełnie, jak człowiek na kolanach ze stopami po bokach, z tą różnicą, że nogami były węże, a stopami ich głowy.

Nico dostrzegł z oddali, że potwór miał na sobie zbroję, chroniącą jego tułów, ale nic po za tym. Dopiero, gdy gigant wyrwał gołymi rękami sosnę jego wzrostu, i rzucił ją pięćdziesiąt metrów przed siebie, trafiając w domki, Nico zrozumiał, że olbrzymowi nie była potrzebna żadna broń.

Chłopaka ogarnęła jednocześnie wściekłość i podekscytowanie. Wreszcie mógł porządnie walczyć. Obejrzał się za ramię, by zobaczyć znieruchomiałych obozowiczów.

\- NA CO CZEKACIE?! - ryknął. - WRACAJCIE DO WALKI!

I zaczął biec w stronę gigantów, przeskakując nad walczącymi. W jego ciało wstąpiła nowa energia i nie miał zamiaru jej zmarnować.

\- HEJ! Hej, ty! - wrzasnął, skupiając na sobie uwagę giganta. - Coś ty za jeden?

Olbrzym spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym odrzucił do tyłu włosy i wybuchnął przerażającym śmiechem, a wraz z nim ziemia zaczęła drżeć. Nico z trudem złapał równowagę i wlepił wzrok w giganta.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie! Coś ty za jeden?!

Gigant przestał się śmiać i uśmiechnął się pysznie.

\- Jestem Efialtes, syn Gai i Uranosa. Pogromca życia i zdrowia. Złodziej szczęścia, bogactwa i sztuki. Mój śpiew ogłusza i zabiera wolę walki. Zostałem zrodzony by pokonać Apollona. A ty? - zapytał, szczerząc zęby. - Kim jesteś ty, mały herosie. Czyżbyś był dzieciem mego odwiecznego wroga?

Nico powstrzymał się od splunęcia.

\- Nie. Jestem Nico, syn Hadesa.

Gigant zrobił zawiedzioną minę.

\- W takim razie nie będę z tobą walczyć. Odejdź.

Potwór obrócił się, a Nica zalała fala wściekłości. Nie po to tyle walczył i szukał jakiegokolwiek giganta, by ten stroił sobie fochy.

\- JESTEM NICO, SYN HADESA! - ryknął, znowu skupiając na sobie uwagę zdziwionego giganta. - Jeden z Dziesięciu Nieśmiertelnych, Król duchów, Następca Hadesa! Poskromiciel umarłych i strach żywych! I BĘDĘ Z TOBĄ WALCZYĆ, CZY TEGO CHCESZ, CZY NIE!

Wyjął miecz i ruszył, by zaatakować giganta, w ogóle nad tym nie myśląc. Jednak zaraz wyrosły przed nim dwa wężowe łby, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się w tył i upadnięcia na ziemię.

\- O nie, mały herosie. Mnie nie wolno ot sobie atakować. Moje drogi przyjaciółki wiecznie czuwają, wiecznie są na warcie

Z czułością pogłaskał dwa węże, który wypięły się dumnie i zaczęły syczeć. Nico z trudem powstrzymał wymioty podniósł się na nogi.

\- Nie pokonasz mnie mały herosie. Nie pokonasz mnie.

Nico zerknął w bok i dostrzegł błysk złotego światła.

\- Masz rację, nie pokonam cię - powiedział chłopak i zaczął cofać się w tył, coraz bardziej zwiększając dystans pomiędzy nim, a potworem. Ten drugi zaczął się śmiać rubasznie, co chwilę przytakując.

Gdy Nico uznał, że jest już wystarczająco daleko, zatrzymał się, a na jego twarz wypłynął kpiący uśmieszek.

\- A w każdym razie nie sam.

Polę bitwy zalał złoty blask, oślepiający wszystkich oprócz Nica. Syn Hadesa zaczął biec, coraz szybciej i szybciej, nabierając rozpędu a mieczem u boku, aż w końcu...

Nawet nie wiedział, jak to zrobił. Pamiętał jedynie przebłyski, gdy wbiegał na giganta, który wierzgał się pod wpływem oślepienia.

\- Weź to światło! WEŹ TO ŚWIATŁO! Moje biedne oczy, moje biedne oczy! - Gigant szalał, biegając nie wiadomo gdzie, jak pod wpływem amoku. Nico poczuł smak krwi na języku, gdy niechcący się ugryzł, pod wpływem licznych turbulencji. Chwycił mocno za włosy giganta i uniósł do góry miecz. Błysk światła zniknął, a gigant miał zaledwie sekundę na zrozumienie co się dzieje, gdy ujrzał małego człowieka na swojej zbroi.

\- CO TY TU...

\- Żegnaj Efialtesie, synu Gai i Uranosa. - Wbij miecz w szyję giganta.

W jednej chwili potwór zaczął kamienieć, by w końcu zamienić się w garstkę pyłu. Nico upadł na ziemię, wprost na zbroję, która była jedyną rzeczą pozostałą po gigancie. Wykrzywił się w bólu, gdy spojrzał na swoją kostkę. Skręcona. Uniósł wzrok do góry, by zobaczyć znikający w chmurach złoty rydwan Apolla.

\- Dzięki stary. - wymamrotał.

Dookoła niego walka rozgorzała na nowo, herosi odzyskali siły, widząc upadek jednego z gigantów.  
Nico podniósł się z jękiem i rozejrzał się w miarę przytomnie. Co z pozostałymi? Czy też spotkali giganta? A jeśli tak, to czy poradzili sobie?

Wtem powietrze przeciął krzyk bólu. Nico poderwał się i nie zważając na kostkę zaczął biec. Musiał ratować Thalię.

\- No dajesz mała. Dajesz. - Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby . Stojąca przed nią drakaina zasyczała i rzuciła się do przodu, ale Thalia jednym ruchem miecza przecięła ją w pół. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Tak się dzieje z potworami, gdy zadzierają z córką Zeusa. Przykro mi.

Nagle zobaczyła na ziemi przed nią czyiś podłużny cień. Zdążyła tylko się obrócić, a już w następnej chwili poczuła, jak upada na ziemię. Spojrzała w górę, a nad nią wyrosły dwa wężowe łby. Przez sekundę wisiały nad nią, ale wtem jeden z nich zbliżył się. Szybkim ruchem ukąsił ją w ramię, a ona poczuła przeraźliwy ból. Całe jej ciało zaczęło płonąć, była w ogniu, choć go nie widziała. Dziewczyna nie wiadomo kiedy wydała z gardła przeraźliwy krzyk, który przeciął powietrze. Chciała umrzeć. Umrzeć, umrzeć, umrzeć...

\- Córeczka Zeusa. Wiesz być może kim jestem?

Zakleiły jej się powieki. Otaczające ją słowa nie dochodziły do niej, czuła tylko przeraźliwy ból. Nawet nie zauważyła, że coś unosi ją w powietrze i zamyka w stalowym uścisku dłoni.

\- Oczywiście, że nie wiesz. Prawdopodobnie nic do ciebie nie dociera, moja droga. Zostałaś ukąszona przez moją przyjaciółkę. Jest bardzo trująca, wiesz? Zapewne nie przeżyjesz godziny.

Thalia z trudem przetransformowała dochodzące do niej słowa.

\- ... nieśmiertelna... - Zdołała wymamrotać. Otoczył ją głośny śmiech.

\- Nieśmiertelna, mówisz? To jeszcze lepiej, będzie długo cierpieć. Co prawda nie umrzesz i w końcu się uleczysz, ale do tego czasu...

Gigant zaśmiał się ponownie, zamrażając krew w jej żyłach. Po raz pierwszy w czasie bitwy poczuła strach.

\- Zostaw ją! - Śmiech giganta przerwał znany jej głos. Z trudem rozwarła powieki. Gigant trzymał ją w pięści, a z piętnaście stóp pod nią czarnowłosy chłopak nadbiegał w ich stronę, wyraźnie kulejąc. Nico. Chłopak próbował zaatakować giganta, ale węże czuwały, broniąc mu do niego dostępu. Nico pomimo tego próbował się przez nie przedrzeć. Thalię ogarnęła panika, i mimo bólu zdołała wydusić z siebie ostrzegawcze słowa.

\- Nico, nie!

Chłopak na chwilę zaprzestał próby dostania się do giganta, a ten zaniósł się śmiechem.

\- Twoja przyjaciółka ma rację, drogi herosie. Spójrz na nią. Ona już doświadcza cierpień jadu gigantyjskich węży.

Thalia zamknęła oczy, niezdolna trzymać je dłużej otwarte, ale nawet pomimo tego dobrze wiedziała, jaka była reakcja Nica.

\- ZABIJĘ CIĘ!

\- Niby jak? Nie ma tu żadnego boga do pomocy. Jesteście sami, samiuteńcy. Tylko wasza trójka.

Trójka? Thalia spróbowała rozchylić powieki, ale nie była w stanie. Była zbyt słaba.

\- Tak wasza trójka. Wasza droga przyjaciółka, córka Posejdona już tu nie biegnie, ale to na nic. NIKT NIE POKONA WIELKIEGO MIMASA!

Thalia skrzywiła się z bólu, gdy gigant zaczął śmiać się.

\- Thalia, pokonaj go!

Córka Zeusa z trudem zarejestrowała dobiegające do niej słowa.

\- Page...? - wyjąkała.

Nagle zaczęła się kręcić. Gigant musiał się poruszyć.

\- Synu Hadesa, możesz mnie atakować ze wszystkich stron, ale i tak nigdy mnie nie pokonasz.

A więc Nico. Być może chciał odwrócić uwagę giganta od Page? Thalia nie była już pewna.

\- Thalia, uderz go błyskawicami. Pokonasz go!

Córka Zeusa słabo pokręciła głową.

\- Nie dam rady.

\- Dasz! Na pewno dasz! - Page krzyknęła rozpaczliwie. - Tylko musisz to wiedzieć!

\- Ale... Ja nigdy wcześniej... nigdy wcześniej... Ja tylko jedną...

\- Wiem! Ale tylko dlatego, ze ty nie wiedziałaś, że możesz to zrobić! A możesz! Tylko spróbuj. Jesteś Nieśmiertelną i półbogiem w jednym! To wystarczy! TYLKO STRZEL TYMI BŁYSKAWICAMI Z NIEBA!

Thalia otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w dół. Nico odwracała uwagę giganta od ich rozmowy, tego była pewna. Jego długie, czarne włosy szalały na wietrze, a powietrze przecinał czarny, styglisjki miecz. Dalej, za nim stała Page po prostu wpatrując się w nią. Z nogi leciała jej krew, ubranie miała poszarpane, a włosy posklejane brudem, ale stała pewna siebie. Jej spojrzenie niebieskich oczu było dokładnie tym, czego Thalia potrzebowała.  
Nie zamierzała pozwolić przyjaciołom zginąć, poświęcić się dla niej. W końcu była Thalią. I nie była bezsilna.

Uniosła wzrok ku górze, ku niebu i skupiła się na czarnej, burzowej chmurze. Bolał ją każdy nerw jej ciała, i czuła się, jakby w każdej chwili miała umrzeć. Ale nic jej to nie obchodziło. Zamknęła oczy, a niebo przeszył błysk. W ułamku sekundy uderzyła w nią i giganta fala elektryczności. Potwór rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a ona runęła w dół, wprost w otwarte ramiona Nica, czując, jak wszystkie komórki jej ciała płoną.

Nico cofnął się, a fala błyskawic uderzyła w giganta. Chłopak poczuł, jak ogarnia go przerażenie gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że śmiertelna broń uderzyła także w Thalię. Gigant rozsypał się w nicość, wyswobadzając z uścisku dłoni, Thalię. Nico w ostatniej chwili dobiegł do niej w ostatniej chwili i złapał, ratując przed upadkiem na ziemię. Poczuł, jak jego kostka krzyczy w proteście, a nogi uginają mu się pod wpływem ciężaru dziewczyny. W jednej chwili ogarnęło go zmęczenie i upadł na ziemię, z Thalią w ramionach.

Obudził się na ziemi. Koło niego leżała Thalia, a przed nimi klęczała pochylona Page. Trochę dalej stała Annabeth, wpatrująca się w nich niepewnie. Podniósł się, czując straszny ból głowy.

\- Co się dzieje? Gdzie się podziały potwory i bitwa?

Annabeth podeszła bliżej i wymieniła z Page porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

\- Jest przerwa.

\- Przerwa? - Powtórzył Nico. - Od czego?

\- Od bitwy.

\- Ale dlaczego?

Page przygryzła wargę i odgarnęła włosy z czoła Nica.

\- Gdy Thalia pokonała Mimasa, złapałeś ją i zemdleliście. W tej samej chwili wszystkie potwory zaczęły się wycofywać, a razem z nimi giganty i tytani. Gaja ogłosiła, że mamy godzinę na poddanie się, albo ona sama wkroczy do walki. - Page przełknęła ślinę, a po chwili uśmiechnęła się do Annabeth. - Nie wiedziałam co z wami zrobić, ale na szczęście pojawiła się Ann i opanowała sytuację. Zostaliśmy w tym samym miejscu co teraz, bo nie chcieliśmy... Pogorszyć Thalię...

Nico spojrzał na leżącą obok niego dziewczynę. Włosy leżały rozrzucone po obu stronach jej głowy, a na ramieniu widniały dwie dziurki.

\- Ukąsił ją wąż gigantyjski wyrastający z Mimasa. A potem, gdy uderzyła w niego błyskawicami i przeszedł go prąd, automatycznie przeszedł też ją. Nie byłyśmy pewne co zrobić, ale chyba dochodzi do siebie. Parę razy prawie się już obudziła. Ten atak... nieźle ją wykończył.

I właśnie w tym momencie córka Zeusa otworzyła oczy.

\- Cześć - wymamrotała. - Co macie takie miny?

Cała grupka roześmiała, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.

\- Byłaś niesamowita, Thals. Załatwiłaś tego giganta sama jedna.

Thalia zarumieniła się, ale pokręciła głową.

\- Nie zrobiłabym tego bez Page. W ogóle nie wiedziałam, że potrafię zrobić coś takiego, dopóki ona mi nie powiedziała.

Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Page, która wstała niepewnie i strzepała kurz ze spodni. Za nią podniósł się Nico i pomimo protestów, Thalia.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś? - Zadał, dręczące wszystkich pytanie, Nico. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że jest w stanie strzelić kilkoma błyskawicami naraz?

\- No... Od Alfy.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć "od Percy'ego". Bo to Percy, a nie Alfa - warknął Nico.

Page skuliła się w sobie pod wpływem jego spojrzenia.

\- Nico posłuchaj...

\- Nie, to ty posłuchaj! - Krzyknął syn Hadesa. - Czekaliśmy na niego! Czekaliśmy na niego tysiąc lat, szukając go, i nie poddając się. Wierzyliśmy, że żyje, ale on nie pojawiał się, rozumiesz?! NIE POJAWIAŁ SIĘ! Aż w końcu, gdy przybył i nas oszukał... Oszukał, rozumiesz? I tym o tym wiedziałaś, ale nie raczyłaś nam powiedzieć...! - Podczas jego wywodu Thalia stała cicho, nie odzywając się, ale na jej twarzy widać. było zranienie. - I TY! - Chłopak skierował swoją wściekłość na Annabeth. - Pobiegliśmy za Percy'm, jak głupi, chcąc tylko się upewnić, że to on, a wtedy ty to potwierdziłaś! Wiedziałaś! Obiecałaś nam wyjaśnień, to żądamy wyjaśnień!

Annabeth wyglądała na skruszoną.

\- Sluchaj, Nico.

\- Nie, Annabeth. - Przerwała jej Page, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. - Ja się tym zajmę.

Córka Posejdona wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym jej oczy przybrały stanowczy wyraz twarzy.

\- Alfa to nie Percy. Owszem to ta sama osoba fizycznie, mają te same geny, tego samego ojca i matkę. Mają to samo ciało. Ale to nie są. Te same. Osoby. - Położyła na ostatnie słowa szczególny nacisk. - Alfa to nie jest Percy jakiego wszyscy znamy. Nie jest naszym przyjacielem, kuzynem, chłopakiem, bratem i tak dalej. To Wojownik, który nie czuje do nas absolutnie nic. Przybył tu po to, żeby wykonać swoją misję. I tyle. Po nic więcej. My już się dla niego nie liczymy. I jasne mogłabym ci wszystko po kolei wytłumaczyć, ale po co? Mam ci mówić, że nas nienawidzi? Mam ci mówić, że wcale nie chce tu być? Mam ci mówić, że jesteśmy naiwni. - Jej głos zadrżał, a oczy zalśniły gniewem. - Więc jesteśmy. Jesteśmy naiwni, wierząc w to wszystko. Alfa nie przybył tu dla nas, i nie chciał, by ktokolwiek się o nim dowiedział. I miał ku temu dobry powód. Więc albo to zrozumiesz i będziesz z nami walczył, albo idź i zachowaj się, jak dziecko, tylko nie tutaj!

Odezwał się ostry, kujący dźwięk.

\- Wzywają nas - powiedziała Page. W jej oczach jarzyły się niebezpiecznie błyski. - Idziecie czy nie?

Na wzgórzu Herosów stały dziesiątki obozowiczów, nimf i Wojowników Chaosu. Każdy z nich miał ranę na ciele i podarte ubranie, a niektórzy ledwo trzymali się na nogach. Ale byli tu wszyscy. Absolutnie wszyscy, którzy wciąż byli żywi.

Alfa dostrzegał Grovera, stojącego w pierwszym rzędzie i mamroczącego coś do otaczających go satyrów. Nica wraz z Thalią i Annabeth. Dziesięciu Nieśmiertelnych.

Przewodniczący domków wygłaszali ostatnie słowa otuchy swojemu rodzeństwu, inny sprawdzali stan zbroi i mieczy. Chejron liczył strzały w kolczudze, a nad ludźmi wyczuwało się boską aurę. Olimpijczycy byli w pogotowiu.

Z tego całego zbiorowiska jedynie Page była spokojna. Trzymała w dłoni swój miecz, ale nie zwracała na niego uwagi, zupełnie, jakby spodziewała się, że walki nie będzie.

I miała rację.

Alfa wyszedł zza sosny Thalii, wciąż jednak stojąc w jej cieniu. Gromadził siły i całą energię. Wiedział, ze będzie mu potrzebna każda, nawet najmniejsza jej cząstka. Przez całą bitwę nie zrobił prawie niczego. Nie chciał wyczerpać sił, a zależało ma na znalezieniu Gai. Jednak ani jej, ani jej gigantów nigdzie nie było widać. Natomiast, gdy w końcu jacyś się pojawili, herosi byli skazani prawie na siebie. Alfa pluł sobie w brodę, bo Gaja jednak trochę go przechytrzyła. Chciał zakończyć tą bitwę jak najszybciej, natomiast ona bawiła się z nim w kotka i myszkę.

Herosi... Poddajecie się, czy mam zmiażdżyć was wszystkich w pył?

Odpowiedziała jej postawa obozowiczów.

No dobrze... Do widzenia, drodzy herosi. Nastaje nowa era, lecz bez was.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo.

A wtedy bogini zaatakowała.

Ziemia zaczęła drżeć, coraz mocniej i mocniej. Ludzie tracili równowagę i upadali na ziemię, bezskutecznie próbując się podnieść. Tworzyły się przepaście pomiędzy ludźmi, obóz zaczął dzielić się na kawałki. Dookoła rozbrzmiewały krzyki driad, gdy ich drzewa zaczęły wyrywać się z korzeniami. Rośliny oszalały. Wyciągały długie łodygi i zaciskały je wokół ofiary, dusząc bezlitośnie. Ludzie wpadali w przepaście, a ich krzyki ciągnęły na długo potem. Zapanował chaos.

Alfa wynurzył się zza sosny i nic sobie nie robiąc z trzęsienia ziemi, usiadł dokładnie pośrodku wzgórza.

Zamknął oczy.

Czuł dookoła niego potężną energię, jedną z największych jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Chwycił się jej. Uczepił się jej w myślach i nie zamierzał puścić, choć ta bardzo chciała się uwolnić.

Gaja natychmiast przestała atakować, a obozowicze wlepili wzrok w chłopaka.

Co robisz?!

Otaczająca go energia była pełna życia. Wszytko w niej pulsowało, a Alfa poczuł nagle nieodpartą chęć po prostu położenia się w niej, zaśnięcia...

Otrząsnął się i skupił się na punkcie, na którym najbardziej mu zależało.

Moc boginii była jedną, wielką kulą, skupiającą w sobie życie i energie.

Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Alfa nie mógł zabrać bogini mocy. Ale mógł ją ... uciszyć.

Skupił się w sobie całą moc. A potem po prostu ją... wypuścił.

Dwie wielkie kule energii zderzyły się ze sobą, pochłaniając się nawzajem bez żadnej litości. Znikały pod wpływem swojego dotyku i z każdą sekundą Alfa czuł, jak opuszcza go życie.

Nie odważysz się! Nie odważysz się tego skończyć! Jeśli to zrobisz sam zginiesz! Nie masz wystarczająco dużo mocy!

Alfa uśmiechnął się w duchu. Dwie kule malały coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu całkowicie zniknęły. Alfa był na granicy śmierci. Czuł to. Chciał tego.

A może ja chcę zginąć?

Utkwił wzrok w ostatnim kawałeczku mocy Gai.

A potem wypuścił z siebie ostatnią cząstkę życia prosto by ją pochłonęła.


	14. Rozdział 13

Rozdział XIII

Gdy Matka Ziemia zdecydowała się w końcu okazać litość, i podarować życie, które sama wcześniej dała, Annabeth od razu wiedziała czyja to sprawka.

Alfa. To dziwne, ale dziewczyna tak właśnie o nim myślała. Słowa Page tylko ją w tym przekonaniu utwierdziły. Percy być może gdzieś tam był, głęboko schowany, ale to Alfa do nich przemawiał, z nimi walczył. To on pojawił się w obozie, gotów go ratować, nie syn Posejdona.

I może właśnie tak było lepiej? Annabeth nie była pewna, czy byłaby gotowa na konfrontację z Percy'm, jako takim, byłym chłopakiem, a co ważniejsze : byłym przyjacielem. O wiele bardziej odpowiadał jej Alfa, syn Chaosu, nieśmiertelny Wojownik.

I właśnie wtedy, gdy wynurzył się zza Sosny Thalii i usiadł dokładnie pośrodku wzgórza, Annabeth ogarnął dziwny spokój. Nagle, w jednej chwili, wszystko się zatrzymało, a ona nie zakwestionowała ani jednej z tych rzeczy. Mogłoby się teraz wydarzyć cokolwiek, gdziekolwiek, a ona nawet by nie drgnęła. Wierzyła, że cokolwiek Alfa chciałby, albo musiał zrobić, było właśnie tym, co powinno się zdarzyć. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, skąd bierze się u niej ta całkowita akceptacja i wiara, ale przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością. Dziewczyna miała już serdecznie dość strachu i paranoi, podstępów czyhających na nią z każdej strony.

Ale wszystko co się zdarzyło potem przekraczało wyobrażenia Annabeth.

W jednej chwili dookoła niej wyzwoliły się dwie potężne energie. Córka Ateny miała ułamek sekundy na zarejestrowanie wydarzeń, a potem już wszystko ruszyło. Zdążyła zobaczyć tylko błysk światła, a po chwili coś ugodziło w nią ze zdwojoną siłą.

Gdy się obudziła, leżała na ziemi, a dookoła niej setka obozowiczów, w tej samej pozycji co ona. Co się właśnie stało? Annabeth z jękiem uniosła się na łokciach, a wtem jej oczy dostrzegły czyjeś bezwładne ciało, leżące dokładnie pośrodku wszystkich. Alfa.

Nie musiała się długo zastanawiać. Ignorując ból, poderwała się i ruszyła w stronę chłopaka. Była już metr od niego, gdy zatrzymał ją czyiś zaniepokojony głos.

\- Annabeth, nie!

Odwróciła się z niechęcią i ujrzała Chejrona, który co prawda wstał, ale jeszcze nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Co? - Jęknęła wręcz. Palce ją świerzbiły, musiała dotknąć Alfy.

\- Cofnij się! To zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Z powodu Alfy? - Warknęła.

\- Nie. - Centaur pokręcił głową, a w jego oczach na ułamek sekundy, zadrgał strach. - Z powodu jej.

Annabeth odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę Alfy, ale niczego nie zauważyła. Zniecierpliwiona zrobiła krok w kierunku chłopaka, i wtedy poczuła pod sobą drzemiącą energię. Dziewczynę natychmiast ogarnął spokój, i w jednej chwili lepiej się poczuła, zupełnie jak nowonarodzona. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła kobiecą twarz.

Natychmiast odskoczyła, a z gardła wyrwał jej się zduszony okrzyk.

W ziemi tkwiła kobieta, obrzucona błotem. Dopiero po chwili Annabeth zdała sobie sprawę, że błoto było kobietą.

Zamiast skóry widać było tylko warstwę ziemi. Długie ramiona z początku mocne i gęste, zaczęły robić się coraz mniejsze, aż w końcu zupełnie zniknęły. To co można byłoby uznać za sukienkę, było zbitą masą liści, trawy i kwiatów. Tam gdzie powinna była zaczynać się głowa, widać było ziemistą twarz, wymieszaną tu i ówdzie z korą. Zobaczyć można było wyrzeźbiony w niej nosy, usta, policzki, zamknięte oczy... U góry kwiaty wiły się na kształt włosów, tworząc skomplikowaną mieszaninę barw.

Ale pomimo tego wszystkiego istota była piękna. Każde przejście w ciele, z kory na ziemię, z ziemi w gałąź, było subtelne i prawie niezauważalne. Sama "kobieta" wtapiała się w grunt, tak idealnie, że Annabeth nie była do końca pewna, czy z niej nie wyrasta. Ale pomimo tego, to wszystko jakoś do niej nie docierało. Czuła tylko tą bijącą energię, tą siłę, to życie... Miała ochotę uklęknąć i wtopić się w ziemię, by być jeszcze bliżej, i bliżej, i bliżej ... Już uginała kolana i niemal widziała, jak Piękna Pani, wyciąga do niej dłoń zachęcająco, kusząco... A jakże kusząco!

\- ANNABETH!

Usłyszała tętent kopyt, i już po sekundzie unosiła się w powietrzu. Zaraz uderzyła z głuchotem w ciało centaura, i w jednej chwili wyrwała się z zamroczenia.

\- Chejronie, możesz mnie już postawić - wymamrotała. Centaur spojrzał na nią przez ramię, a gdy upewnił się, że wszystko jest już w porządku, zgiął pęciny, tak by dziewczyna mogła się bezpiecznie zsunąć po jego zadzie.

Gdy córka Ateny postawiła już stopę na ziemi znowu poczuła tą przepływającą energię. Nie tak mocno, jak poprzednio, owszem, ale jednak. Wbiła wzrok w Chejrona, czekając na potwierdzenie. Aż w końcu, po nieskończenie długiej chwili, ich oczy spotkały się, a stary centaur niemalże niezauważalnie skinął głową.

Obozowicze zaczęli się powoli wybudzać, i teraz rozglądali się nieprzytomnie po otoczeniu. To był najlepszy moment.

\- Obozowicze! - krzyknęła Annabeth, skupiając na sobie wzrok zebranych, a skutecznie odwracając go od Alfy. - Fauny! Satyrowie! Wojownicy! Pozbierajcie ciała poległych! Opatrzcie rany! A o zachodzie słońca wszyscy spotkamy się przed Wielkim Domem, i stamtąd pójdziemy na Wielką Polanę!

Rozbrzmiały krzyki radości i podekscytowania, ale też niepewności i strachu. Czy wojny już nie było? A jak tak, to dlaczego? A co się stało z Gają? Czy poległa? W jaki sposób? A może wygrała, a to jest uczta pożegnalna?

Te i inne pytanie rozbrzmiały na Wzgórzu, a Annabeth instynktownie przymknęła oczy, od nadmiaru hałasu.

\- IDŹCIE!

Naraz rozpoczęła się krzątanina. Rannych zanoszono do szpitala. Ciała martwych zabierali satyrowie. Wielu nie było, jak znaleźć. Unikano patrzenia w szczeliny i przepaście. Nikt nie chciał dostrzec tam swoich bliskich.

Po godzinie wzgórze w końcu opustoszało. Annabeth przez cały ten czas pilnowała, by nikt nie zbliżał się do Pięknej Pani, ani co gorsza do Alfy. Nawet ona sama do niego nie podeszła. Wszystko w niej krzyczało, żeby sprawdzić czy żyje, co mu jest, czemu się nie budzi. Ale Chejron stanowczo jej tego zabraniał, a ona nie mogła go winić. Cokolwiek się tam stało, jedno było pewne. Stał za tym Alfa, a przeciw niemu: Piękna Pani.

W końcu na wzgórzu została tylko ona i Chejron, oraz grupka niedawno odzyskanych przyjaciól : Grover, Nico, Page i Thalia.

\- Co z Alfą? – Córka Ateny usłyszała za plecami czyiś szorstki głos. Natychmiast się odwróciła przestraszona, by zdać sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nią dwóch Wojowników : Ethan i Tanya.

\- Ja... - wyjąkała, czując, jak nagle ogarnia ją strach.

\- Co z. Alfą. - powtórzył chłopak, z utkwionym w nią natarczywym spojrzeniem.

Zaalarmowany Chejron, stojący na brzegu wzgórza, odprawił ostatniego obozowicza i natychmiast przykłusował do niej z powrotem.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi, w charakterystycznym dla niego geście.

\- O Alfę. - Odparła Tanya, bez cienia strachu w głosie. - Co z nim jest?

\- Moja droga, nie jestem pewien, czy to odpowiedni czas i miejsce na takie...

\- Och, oszczędź sobie. - Przerwała mu dziewczyna, machając niecierpliwie ręką. - Rozumiem, że nie chcieliście wprowadzić w obozie zamieszania, wywołanego pytaniami o Alfę i Gaję. Uszanowaliśmy to i grzecznie czekaliśmy z boku, podczas gdy nasz dowódca leżał nieprzytomny. Ale teraz wszyscy już sobie poszli i sądzę, że czas wyjaśnić parę spraw.

Patrzyła na nich z taką pasją, z takim przekonaniem, że ma rację, że Annabeth odwróciła wzrok.

\- My nie wiemy… My…

\- My nie mamy wobec was tego obowiązku. – Przerwał jej jęki Chejron. – Zawarliśmy sojusz na czas wojny z Gają. Ale wojny już nie ma, Gaja została pokonana. Uznaję, że sojusz pomiędzy Obozem Półkrwi i Wojownikami Chaosu został rozwiązany.

Centaur wyraźnie oczekiwał jakieś sygnału, potwierdzenia przez bogów, jak to oni zwykle mieli w zwyczaju. Ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Ethan uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a na jego bladej twarzy pojawiła się kpina.

\- A niby skąd wiesz, co się stało z Gają? Skąd wiesz, że została pokonana? – Chłopak uniósł brwi, a centaurowi wyraźnie zabrakło odpowiedzi. – Nie wiesz. Nie masz bladego pojęcia. A o tym wie tylko Alfa i sam Chaos. Dlatego proponuję, żebyśmy sprawdzili co. Z nim. Jest. – Ostatnie słowa zostały wyraźnie podkreślone.

Chłopak wyraźnie chciał przejść, ale mężczyzna zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Sojusz…

\- Sojusz wcale nie został rozwiązany! Ty o tym nie decydujesz! Gaja…

\- Nie. – odpowiedź Chejrona była tak ostra, że Annabeth aż się wzdrygnęła. – Perseusz należy do nas.

\- Nie, to Alfa należy do nas! – Wyrwała się Tanya. - Jest Wojownikiem Chaosu, a nie jednym z waszych obozowiczów! Należy do nas, jest naszą częścią, naszą rodziną. I to co potrafi zrobić jest dla was zbyt niezrozumiałe! Nie macie bladego pojęcia, co mógł zrobić, żeby pokonać Gaję! Jakie to ma skutki! A my, owszem!

Bez większych ceregieli przepchała się pomiędzy centaurem, a Annabeth, która nawet nie zaprotestowała, gdy została brutalnie odepchnięta. Tanya miała rację. I choć córka Ateny wiedziała już, że Alfa to nie Percy, a Percy to nie Alfa, to to wszystko uderzyło w nią raz jeszcze ze zdwojoną siłą. A teraz, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to wszystko z Gają, i z chłopakiem, i z tym wybuchem energii może być jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne niż myślała, ogarnęło ją otępienie.

Nieruchomo patrzyła, jak Ethan i Tanya pochylają się nad ciałem chłopaka i przewracają je na plecy, szepcząc przy tym gorączkowo.

Córka Ateny przełknęła ślinę i zmusiła się do skupienia wzroku na twarzy Alfy. Zrobiła jeden krok do przodu, a potem kolejny i jeszcze jedny. Usłyszała strzępki rozmowy.

\- … nie myślisz chyba, że…

\- … ty…

\- … pamiętasz…

-… biblioteka…

\- … Chaos…

\- … po Rafindyllii…

\- …Gaja…

W pewnym momencie na twarzy obojga pojawiło się przerażenie, gdy najwyraźniej coś sobie uświadomili. Chłopak skinął głową i odszedł w kierunku miejsca, w którym Annabeth natknęła się na Piękną Panią.

Annabeth nie zważając na to, w milczeniu kucnęła przed ciałem Alfy i wyciągnęła rękę. Tanya jak na znak przerwała oględziny i wbiła w nią wzrok.

Ale Nieśmiertelna myślała tylko o tym, że chłopak przed nią leżący, mógł być wszystkim, tylko nie żywym.

Z jego twarzy odeszły wszelkie kolory; była biała, jak śnieżny puch, który dopiero co zleciał z nieba. Czarne włosy leżały porozrzucane wokół głowy, a szyja wykręcała się pod nienaturalnym kątem. Annabeth chwyciła zimny nadgarstek Wojownika.

Pulsu nie było.

Jej ręce znieruchomiały. Jak w zwolnionym tempie, nadgarstek chłopaka wysunął się z jej rąk. Przez sekundę dziewczyna tkwiła tak po prostu, jakby nie było w stanie do niej dotrzeć, to co było oczywiste. Ale po chwili wstała i odwróciła się, a gdy w końcu przemówiła, jej głos był zimny jak tafla lodu.

\- Zabierzcie go stąd.


	15. Rozdział 14

Rozdział XIV

Puk, puk.  
\- Annabeth!  
Cisza. Kolejne uderzenie w drzwi, tym razem mocniejsze.

\- Annabeth! Otwórz te drzwi!

Znowu brak odzewu.

\- Annabeth do jasnej cholery! Otwórz te pieprzone drzwi, bo naprawdę przysięgam na Hadesa, że wej…

Drewniane drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i trójka herosów z satyrem zobaczyli przed sobą blondwłosą przyjaciółkę.

Nic się nie stało. Przecież nic się nie stało. Absolutnie nic. Nic.

Dziewczyna wyglądała okropnie. Nie była zapłakana, ani czerwona. Jej policzki nie miały śladów łez. Dłonie nie były zaciśnięte w pięści. Włosy nie były potargane i brudne. W sensie fizycznym dziewczyna wyglądała dobrze, a przynajmniej na tyle dobrze, na ile można wyglądać po bitwie z potworami.

\- Ann…? – Na przód wystąpił satyr jako pierwszy z grupki. Nieśmiało chwycił za dłoń dziewczyny, ale ona nie odwzajemniła uścisku. Zupełnie, jakby jej tam nie było.

Jej burzowe oczy, były zimne jak stal. Patrzyły obojętnym wzrokiem, całkowicie pozbawionym sensu. Nie zadrgały ani razu. Po prostu patrzyły. I tyle.

Nic się nie …. Przecież nic się nie stało. Absolutnie nic. Nic.  
I to właśnie ten wzrok sprawiał, że przyjaciele czuli dreszcze. Cokolwiek się stało, sprawiało to, że Annabeth znowu ogarniało otępienie; dziewczyna znowu zamykała się w sobie.

Nic się nie stało … Absolutnie nic. Nic.

\- Annabeth – powtórzyła raz jeszcze Thalia, tym razem bardziej delikatnie; to ona waliła w drzwi. – Co tam się stało? Żadne z nas nie pamięta wszystkiego, mamy mętlik w głowie. O co chodziło z Per … Alfą, Chejronem i tą pozostałą dwójką? Czy Gaja… powraca? Czy w ogóle musi powracać? Co się stało?

Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia co się stało. Myśleli nie wiadomo co. Byli przerażeni, ale przede wszystkim zagubieni. Annabeth sama nie wiedziała, co się do końca stało. Ale jedno wiedziała. A jej przyjaciele nie.

Nic się … stało. Przecież … się … stało. Absolutnie … Nic.

\- Wchodźcie. Powiem wam, co wiem.

Cofnęła się w głąb domku, a na jej twarzy wpłynęło coś na kształt bladego uśmiechu.

Nic.

Przyjaciele wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale weszli do środka.

Wnętrze domu młodej architektki było bardzo przytulne, i jak można było się spodziewać, świetnie urządzone.

Większość ścian miała jasny, beżowy kolor, który idealnie kontrastował z głębokim fioletem pozostałych ścian, nabierając przy tym jednocześnie lekko różany odcień. Na podłodze władzę swą roztaczał długi, puchaty dywan, wręcz zapraszając, by się w nim zatopić. Jasne meble rozłożone były w różnych miejscach, tak, że tworzył się odpowiedni klimat, a jednocześnie pomieszczenie nabierało przestrzeni. Dziewczyny były lekko zaskoczone doborem barw; w końcu ich kuzynka w przeszłości zawsze gardziła tym, co uważane było za dziewczyńskie. Wymieniły się tylko zdzwionymi spojrzeniami, i bez słowa usiadły na jednej z wielkich puchowych sof. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Nico i Grover i zaraz cała piątka wygodnie siedziała. Z ust Annabeth wydobyły się trzy krótkie słowa:

\- Alfa nie żyje.

Page, Grover i Nico zamarli.

\- Nie żyje? – powtórzyła córka Zeusa z powątpieniem. – Annabeth co ty bredzisz? On nie może nie żyć. Jest nieśmiertelny, na miłość boską!

\- A jednak.

Chwilę zajęło mi przyswojenie tej informacji. Thalia nagle mocno zbladła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to jednak nie jest żart; Groverowi odeszły wszystkie kolory z twarzy, a Nico wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej ponury niż wcześniej, o ile to możliwe.

\- Annabeth! Co ty mówisz?! On nie może nie żyć! Nie może , po prostu nie może!

Córka Zeusa wstała i zaczęła krzyczeć na dziewczynę. Zaraz dołączyli do niej chłopcy, i już po chwili cała trójka była na nogach. Thalia nie mogła się opanować i wciąż powtarzała, że tak nie może być, i że to jakaś pomyłka, a Nico zaciskał mocno zęby i próbował ją uspokoić, jednocześnie zachowując się tak, jakby śmierć Wojownika nie miała dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Grover chodził po całym pokoju, w te i nazad, chowając twarz w dłonie i mamrocząc coś przy tym nieustannie.

Jedynie Page z całej czwórki pozostała na pufie, z Annabeth siedzącą naprzeciwko niej i wpatrującą się w sufit pustym wzrokiem.

Córka Posejdona bacznie obserwowała dziewczynę. Jej wieści nie były dla niej żadnym zaskoczeniem; spodziewała się ich. Miała już czas, by się na nie przygotować. Pozostali : nie. Każde z nich przeżywało tragedię z innej strony. Thalia przez wrzask, krzyki i akty fizyczne. Nico z milczeniem, i pełnym oskarżenia wzrokiem, nie wiadomo czy skierowanym na zebranych, czy nieobecnych właśnie. Grover poprzez płacz. A Annabeth … Annabeth poprzez obojętność. I choć Page chciała pozwolić emocjom popłynąć, i po prosto wypłakać się w czyjeś ramię, nie zrobiła tego. Jej przyjaciele wcześniej, czy później zaczęliby szukać odpowiedzi, a póki co ona była jedyną, by tej odpowiedzi im udzielić.

\- Może Thalia. Sam mi to powiedział.

Zebrani znieruchomieli i skierowali wzrok na malutką dziewczynę.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Może lepiej, żebyście usiedli…

\- Nie! – krzyknęła głośno Thalia. – Za dużo tych tajemnic, niewyjaśnionych rzeczy! W jednej chwili wszystko się zmienia o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, a potem znowu w drugą stronę. Więc po prostu powiedz, jaka jest prawda, bo mam tego dość!

Dziewczyna stała, głośno dysząc, a z jej oczu jarzyły się promienie. Nico i Grover wpatrywali się w obie dziewczyny; Nico ze złością, Grover z nadzieją głupca, który wciąż marzy o szczęśliwym zakończeniu.

\- Alfa musiał pokonać Gaję. Nie wiem do końca jak, tego mi nie powiedział. Wiem tyle, że chciał ją uśpić, bo nie był na tyle silny by ją pokonać. Ale wychodzi też na to, że na tyle silny by ją uśpić.

\- Czyli? – Drążył Nico. – Co takiego zrobił?

\- Żeby uśpić Gaję musiał wykorzystać do tego swoją moc. Na jedną cząstkę z jej uśpionej, przypadła jedna z jego. Ale o ile Gaja po prostu się usypiała, to on tą moc oddawał. A ta moc, jego siła jest powiązana z energią życiową.

\- Powiązana?

\- Tak. Im masz … Moc wynika z twojego żywota. Życie z mocy, częściowo, w każdym razie tak mi to Alfa wyjaśnił.

\- Alfa ci to wyjaśniał? Kiedy? – Powtórzył Nico, ze ściągnętymi brwiami.

\- Przed bitwą. Ja… Pytałam się go jak ma zamiar pokonać Gaję. A on powiedział mi, że ją uśpi, zużywając do tego swoją moc. I powiedział, że robi to dlatego, że nikt nie ma mocy większej nić Gaja, oprócz Chaosu i …

\- Czekaj. – Thalia uniosła rękę. - Skoro nie miał większej mocy, to jak…?

\- Miał dokładnie taką samą.

Page spuściła głowę, pozwalając by pozostali dodali dwa do dwóch.

\- Czyli poświęcił się?! Poszedł i oddał swoje życie, a ty o tym wiedziałaś, i nic nie powiedziałaś?!

Głos Thalli przeciął powietrze. Cisza była jej odpowiedzią. Dziewczyna powstrzymując łzy wściekłości i rozżalenia wybiegła z domku, a zaraz po niej Grover i Nico.

Page wpatrywała się w Annabeth; pewna, że choć dziewczyna nie zareagowała ani razu, to wszystko do niej dotarło.

\- Przepraszam.

Chwyciła za dłoń córki Ateny i mocno ją ścisnęła. Jakiś czas później poczuła jak uścisk zostaje odwzajemniony.

Gdy córka Ateny w końcu zniknęła z pola widzenia, a wraz z nią jej przyjaciele, Ethan podszedł do Tanyi.

\- Domyśliła się? – Wyszeptał cicho do dziewczyny, tak, że tyko ona mogła go usłyszeć. Po chwili jej głowa przechyliła się lekko w lewo. Nie.

Oboje spojrzeli raz jeszcze na ciało Alfy. Próbowali doszukać się w nim jakichkolwiek znaków, które potwierdziłyby ich przypuszczenia. Ale na marne.

\- Co z nim jest?

Ethan odwrócił się gwałtownie. Stary centaur podszedł do nich bezszelestnie i teraz wpatrywał się z niepokojem w leżącego Wojownika. Tanya już otwierała usta by odpowiedzieć, ale Ethan ją wyprzedził.

\- A jak myślisz, Chejronie? Teraz wam się już nie przyda, prawda?

Centaur cofnął się, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zranienie.

\- Ty nie rozumiesz. My…

\- Wy co? Chcieliście go jako broń, broni już nie ma.

\- Jak śmiesz?! Percy nigdy nie był dla nas tylko bronią, on…

\- On co? Nie zastanawialiście się nigdy nad zabiciem go tylko dlatego, że był niebezpieczny, tak? Nie nasyłaliście na niego potworów, po to żeby go trochę pomęczyć, tak? Nie kazaliście mu za siebie walczyć, poświęcać się, umierać…

\- Ethan dość!

Tanya jednym płynnym ruchem odsunęła chłopaka, i rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, na które on tylko wzruszył ramionami. Ale gdy dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę centaura, na jej twarzy widniał już smutny półuśmiech.

\- Chejronie. – Tanya niechętnie włączyła się do gry chłopaka, jednakże nieco innym sposobem. - Już po sprawie. Naprawdę. Zostaniemy w obozie jeszcze parę dni, upewnimy się co z Gają. Potem wyjedziemy i sojusz zostanie rozwiązany. Być może nawet przyjdzie tu Chaos, tego nie wiem. Spróbujemy się z nim skontaktować.

Jej głoś był ciepły i miękki i stanowił zupełne przeciwieństwo Ethana. Chejron kiwnął głową, ale wciąż wpatrywał się nieruchomo w leżącego Syna Posejdona.

\- Chejronie. Idź już. Masz parę ludzi do poskładania. Twoja pomoc się przyda.

Centaur kiwnął głową, wciąż lekko nieprzytomny, ale tym razem odwrócił się i pokłusował w dół wzgórza. Gdy w końcu zniknął im sprzed oczu, Tanya odwróciła się i rzuciła Etanowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Musiałeś to zrobić? – warknęła przez zęby. – Naprawdę, człowieku...

\- No co? – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Ty też go okłamałaś.

\- Nie o tym mówię, ciemnoto!

\- To o czym?

Dziewczyna wypuściła się z siebie z sykiem powietrze.

\- Nie udawaj greka! Dobrze wiesz o co chodzi! Jak mogłeś mu to wszystko tak wykrzyczeć w twarz! Wiesz, jak on się musi teraz czuć?!

\- No i co z tego?

\- Co z tego?! Ty antyempatyczny, małostkowy, samolubny…

\- Antyempatyczny? – Chłopak uniósł brew.

\- Oj wiesz, o co mi chodzi!

Tym razem to chłopak się zezłościł.

\- Nie, nie wiem o co ci chodzi! Nie był dla nich nikim ważnym, a gdy ich opuścił, nawet ich to nie obeszło! A gdy wrócił i okazało się, że Alfa to ich drogocenny Perseusz, to nagle całe ich nastawienie się zmienia! Wielki, potężny heros, na usługi bogów! – Głos chłopaka ociekał jadem. – To właśnie od tego Alfa uciekał, pamiętasz?! Pamiętasz, jak nam to powiedział w bibliotece? Pamiętasz?!

\- No oczywiście, że pamiętam! – Oburzyła się dziewczyna.

\- W takim razie, jak możesz im współczuć! Chcieli go sobie zabrać! Zabrać, po tym wszystkim co on zrobił, żeby do tego nie dopuścić!

\- Ale nie musiałeś być tak brutalny!

\- Musiałem! Oni muszą być przekonani, że on nie żyje! Jak by się dowiedzieli, jak jest naprawdę, to nie daliby nam spokoju. Trzeba to było zrobić szybko, krótko i boleśnie. Teraz nikt nam nie będzie zawracał głowy.

Przez chwilę oboje łypali na siebie spode łba, aż w końcu dziewczyna ustąpiła i uniosła ręce.

\- W porządku! W porządku. Weź Alfę, i idziemy. Ja ukryję Gaję.

Ale gdy blonyn kierował prądami powietrza tak, by unieść Alfą, a Tanya posługiwała się swoimi mocami córki Demeter, by ukryć Gaję, z jej ust wyrwało się jedno słowo.

\- Antyempatysta.

\- Wolę określenie bezduszny gnojek!

\- Tanya.

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę z nad notatek. Ethan stał przy wejściu do namiotów, które rozbili tymczasowo w lesie, żeby nie mieć kontaktu z domkami półbogów.

\- Idziemy?

\- Tak. Zostawiłem Alfę w rękach Tabithi. Zaopiekuje się nim. Toby poszedł zebrać resztę Wojowników.

\- Yhmy.

Zapadła cisza. Tanya uniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, jak Ethan wpatruje się w nią z niepokojem.

\- Teraz, Tanya.

\- Ah, tak! - Szybko poderwała się i zaczęła kiwać gorączkowo głową, całkowicie niepotrzebnie. – Tak, chodźmy.

Energicznym krokiem podeszła do chłopaka i wyminęła go przy wyjściu, wydostając się na zewnątrz. Krzątała się już tam całkiem spora grupa ludzi; rozbijali namioty, przygotowywali jedzenie. Parę osób pozdrowiło dwójkę dowódców, ale nikt nie zapytał co się dzieje. Byli nauczeni przyjmować rozkazy bez żadnych pytań.

Ethan pociągnął Tanyę w głąb lasu, a gdy upewnił się, że stoją poza zasięgiem wzroku ludzi, przyciągnął ją do siebie, i otoczył ją ramionami. Dziewczyna próbowała się uspokoić, wiedząc, jak ważne było to w tej chwili, ale na marne.

\- Tanya… - Ethan rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie. – Skup się.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu wciąż myślę o Alfie i o tamtym dniu, i o tym czy to wszystko jest możliwe….

\- I właśnie dlatego tam idziemy. Żeby się dowiedzieć. A teraz zamknij oczy i skup się.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Wzięła trzy głębokie oddechy, a po chwili pozwoliła swoim myślom się rozproszyć, rozluźniła mięśnie, wyłączyła wszystkie zmysły…

Nagle poczuła ostry ból, który zniknął równie szybko co się pojawił. Gdy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła przed sobą zmęczoną twarz Ethana.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Wyszeptała, przykładając dłoń do jego czoła.

\- Mhm… - Mruknął, z zamkniętymi powiekami. – Ostatnio wydaje mi się, że władza na powietrzem mi się wymyka… Nie potrafię go już tak dobrze kontrolować…

\- Bujdy.

Uśmiechnął się, po czym rozchylił powieki.

\- A co z tobą? Nie rozczepiłem cię w trakcie teleportacji?

Dziewczyna obróciła się wokół własnej osi.

\- Nie, chyba jestem cała. Aczkolwiek nie znoszę, nie znoszę teleportacji...

\- To dlatego, że nie robisz tego sama. A ja nie potrafię kontrolować obcych cząsteczek na tyle, żeby…

\- Dobra, dobra! Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć. Po prostu chodźmy.

Ruszyli plątaniną korytarzy. Znajdowali się w miejscu złożonym ze ścian, można by powiedzieć. Miejscu, które służyło do odnajdywania i szukania. Nic tu nie było poukładane, lub ułożone w jakiejkolwiek kolejności. Pożądana przez ciebie rzecz mogła równie dobrze być metr od ciebie, ale też setki kilometrów dalej. Dosłownie. Jeśli czegoś chciałeś, to musiałeś dokładnie wiedzieć gdzie to jest, i czym jest. W innym wypadku mogłeś krążyć w nieskończoność, nigdy nie znajdując celu, ani wyjścia.

Korytarze były istnym labiryntem, złożonym ze ścian tak wysokich, że nie mogłeś przez nie przeskoczyć, ani niczego zobaczyć, ale tak niskie, że nie sięgały sufitu. Wszystkie mieściły się, można by powiedzieć, w gigantycznym pomieszczeniu, który zdawał się nie mieć końca. Ściany pojawiały się przed tobą i znikały; były i nie były w tym samym czasie. Mogłeś je widzieć, i nie.

Ale najgorsza była świadomość tego, że wystarczyłoby unieść się parę metrów w górę, nad labiryntem, by zobaczyć wyjście. Ale się nie dało. Coś nie pozwalało na lot. Mogłeś umrzeć, ze świadomością, że wyjście jest tuż nad tobą.

\- Nienawidzę Nihil esse est* – mruknęła Tanya.

\- A czy istnieje ktoś kto nie nienawidzi tej biblioteki?

* Nihil esse est - po łac. niebyt


	16. Rozdział 15

Rozdział XV

\- Ethan? Jesteś pewien, że to w tę stronę? – zapytała Tanya, przy kolejnym skręceniu w inny korytarz. – Bo wiesz, ja naprawdę nie chcę się tutaj zgubić.

\- No i się nie zgubisz. Wiem, gdzie idę.

Dziewczyna uniosła ręce w górę.

\- Okej! Okej. Ale jeśli zgubimy się tutaj na śmierć, to będę winić tylko i wyłącznie ciebie, i przez cały czas będę ci to wypominać.

\- Wiem.

Stanęli przed kolejnym rozgałęzieniem korytarzy. Tanya mogłaby przysiąc, że gdyby nie podnosiła wzroku to otoczenie wyglądałoby jak zwykły hal, przedpokój. Ale za każdym razem, gdy unosiła głowę, widziała zamiast sufitu niebo, albo coś niebo-podobnego. Wiedziała, że podskakiwanie w górę nie ma sensu; nawet Ethan, który był przecież synem Eosa, nie mógł wnieść się tutaj w powietrze. Ale za każdym razem odczuwała taką gwałtowną, trudną do oparcia pokusę, aby jednak wziąć i …

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Zimny głos blondyna ściągnął ją na ziemię, dosłownie i w przenośni. – Dobrze wiesz, że jest to całkowicie pozbawione sensu.

Prychnęła.

\- Czemu ty musisz być taki…! – Urwała, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Zachowujesz się zupełnie inaczej niż Raf.

Natychmiast pożałowała swych słów, gdy tylko dobiegło ją ostre spojrzenie chłopaka.

\- Nie wspominaj o Rafindylli.

Na korytarzu panuje absolutna cisza. Słychać tylko czyiś spokojny, równomierny oddech.

Blondyn wpatruje się nieruchomo w białe drzwi sali szpitalnej. Czeka.

W pewnym momencie ciszę przerywają czyjeś pospieszne kroki; zza rogu wyłania się czarnoskóra dziewczyna.

\- Co z …?

\- Nie wiadomo. Wciąż tam siedzi.

Dziewczyna kiwa głową. Już ma podejść bliżej, gdy nagle szpitalne drzwi otwierają się z hukiem. Z wyjścia wynurza się ciemna postać w kapturze. Przez chwilę panuje cisza.

\- Alfa?

Nie reaguje. Dziewczyna zerka niepewnie na blondyna, po czym powoli zbliża się do postaci. W końcu jest tuż przed nią.

\- Alfa? Czy Raf…?

Nie kończy pytania, bo zna już odpowiedź. Dziewczyna chce tylko usłyszeć jakieś zaprzeczenie, cień nadziei. Tak, tak, Rafindylla, wasza najlepsza przyjaciółka, została ukąszona przez najgroźniejszą krzyżówkę, ale nie ma co się martwić, wyjdzie z tego.

Ale niczego takiego nie słychać. Czarnoskóra nie wytrzymuje i zrzuca kaptur z głowy Alfy. Ale zamiast błękitnych oczu, do których tak się przyzwyczaiła, widzi zielone, morskie.

\- … Alfa…?

Skręcili w kolejny korytarz. Dziewczyna już dawno się zgubiła i może tylko mieć nadzieję, że syn Eosa wie, dokąd zmierza.

Wszyscy Wojownicy wyszli już z Sali, idą powiadomić Chaos'a. Została tylko ich dwójka; czekają na jego wybudzenie. I w końcu powieki chłopaka rozwierają się, i już po chwili patrzy na nich para niebieskich oczu.

\- Ethan…? Tanya…? Co wy tu robicie? – Jego głos jest zachrypnięty i tym trudniej jest wytrzymać, słuchając go. Dziewczyna przykłada dłoń do ust chłopaka i kręci głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Nie powinieneś teraz mówić. Musisz odpocząć. Udało ci się przeżyć.

W oczach Alfy nie dostrzega tego, czego się spodziewała, ale ignoruje to. Chłopak wyraźnie chce coś powiedzieć, ale ona kręci głową.

\- Musisz odpocząć. Potem będziemy odpowiadać na twoje pytania.

Ale on skupia na sobie jej wzrok i patrzy rozpaczliwie. Dziewczyna niechętnie zdejmuje dłoń z jego ust.

\- No dobrze. Ale tylko jedno pytanie.

Ethan podchodzi blisko i teraz oboje pochylają się nad chorym, tylko po to, by ten nie musiał nadwyrężać głosu.

\- Czy… Czy jest tu, z nami … Raf?

Tanya nie potrzebuje czasu na zastanowienie się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Nie, niestety musiała coś załatwić, ale jak tylko skończy, to…

\- Rafindylla nie żyje. – Przerywa jej bezlitośnie Ethan. Tanya obrzuca Wojownika ostrym spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutu, ale on ją ignoruje. Nie zamierza kłamać, i nie zamierza pozwolić, by jego przyjaciel było okłamywany.

Ale Alfa zdaje się nie na to czekać, i zupełnie go to nie dotyka.

\- Ale… Czy jest tu z nami? Czy Raf… jest tu z nami…?

Para wymienia zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Nie… Nie ma jej tu.

Nadzieja w oczach chłopaka gaśnie.

\- Wiesz… Nie musiałeś się wtedy wtrącać, gdy…

\- Gdy kłamałaś?

Tanya zatrzymała się oburzona.

\- Wcale nie kłamałam! Chciałam tylko, żeby przez chwilę był szczęśliwy, zanim…

\- Zanim co, Tanya? Przecież Alfa wiedział, że Rafindylla nie żyje. On chciał się tylko dowiedzieć, czy on też.

\- Nie mów tak.

\- Nie mów jak, Tanya? Nie mów jak? – Ethan zatrzymał się. Jednym ruchem ręki obrócił dziewczynę twarzą do siebie i zacisnął dłonie na jej ramionach. – Chciał umrzeć! Podporządkował temu wszystko! Nie mów, że nie pamiętasz.

Z je ust wydobył się tylko cichy szept.

\- Pamiętam.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło, aż w końcu Tanya niezręcznie wysunęła się z uścisku chłopaka.

\- Chodźmy.

Ruszyła przed siebie, ale gdy on pozostał w miejscu, zatrzymała się i machnęła na niego ręką, zniecierpliwiona.

\- No co?

\- Chyba już jesteśmy.

I nagle, jak za dotykiem czarodziejskiej różdżki wszystko się zmieniło. Podłoga osunęła się spod ich stóp, ściany zniknęły, i zaraz zalała ich fala światła.

Spadali.

Gdy w końcu otworzyli oczy, znaleźli się w nicości. Dosłownie. Wszędzie dookoła panowała istna pustka. I tylko jedna, jedna jedyna rzecz, której szukali.

Parę metrów przed nimi, albo może parędziesiąt, unosiło się w górze czarne, opasłe tomisko. Nie miało napisanego autora, czy chociażby tytułu. Całe, nawet stare, poniszczone stronnice, oblane było czernią, która idealnie kontrastowała z bielą otoczenia. Z wnętrza księgi emanowała energia, kusząc by wyciągnąć rękę i spróbować jej dotknąć.

\- To tutaj – szepnęła Tanya, próbując zrobić krok do przodu.

\- Czekaj.

I jak na zawołanie spod ich stóp wysunęła się biała, niekończąca się podłoga. Zaraz wyrosły z niej cztery ściany, układając się wokół pary w idealny kwadrat. Nigdzie nie było drzwi, ani okien. Byli zamknięci w białym sześcianie.

\- To tutaj! To musi być tutaj. Ostatnio też tak było, prawda? Chodźmy!

Dziewczyna pociągnęła mocno za dłoń chłopaka, i wspólnie zrobili krok do przodu. Byli teraz naprzeciw czarnej księgi i żadne z nich nie było do końca pewne, co mają teraz zrobić.

Przez jakiś czas panowała cisza. W oczy biło im oślepiające, białe światło, a nogi uginały się ze strachu. Ale nic nie zrobili. Czekali.

I wtedy zaczęło się. Księga drgnęła. Najpierw trochę w lewo, potem trochę w prawo. Uniosła się o parę cali i opadła. Zaczęła drżeć, mocniej i mocniej, i zaraz cała sala się trzęsła.

A wtedy rozległ się straszliwy wrzask i tomisko otworzyło się.

W parę uderzyła głęboka czerń, która zdawała się wciągać ich i wciągać. Ściany malały i zbliżały się do środka pokoju, robiąc go coraz mniejszym i mniejszym. Białe światło znikało w czeluściach przedmiotu, a dookoła robiło cię coraz zimniej. Aż w końcu, księga wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie i wchłonęła całą jasność.

Zapanowała ciemność.  
Tanya ścisnęła dłoń Ethana, tylko po to by upewnić, że chłopak wciąż przy niej jest. Uścisk został odwzajemniony.

I wtedy czarne stronnice księgi wrzasnęły. Para odskoczyła do tyłu, a przed nimi uformowały się świetlne znaki, wijąc się w skomplikowane wzory. Cały czas słychać było przeraźliwy krzyk księgi, oddającej swoją wiedzę.

\- Tanya, już! Już wiemy, musimy iść!

Ale napisy wciąż biły ich w oczy i zdawały się rosnąć, rosnąć i rosnąć, aż w końcu całkowicie ich pochłonęły.

Gdy otworzyli oczy, znaleźli się znów w bibliotece, na tym samym korytarzu, na którym wcześniej zniknęli. Dookoła panowała absolutna cisza, i dosięgnąć mogło ich już jedynie zimno.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, ale gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, już wiedzieli.

\- Musimy powiedzieć Chaosowi.


	17. Rozdzia 16

Rozdział XVI

Annabeth w pewnym momencie stwierdziła, że to musiało być zapisane gdzieś w gwiazdach. Fata ewidentnie zaplanowały każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół i to z okrutną wręcz dokładnością.

Gdy patrzyła na nieruchomo spoczywające ciało Alfy, była w stanie wręcz usłyszeć śmiech trzech staruszek. Na ramionach, twarzy , ustach chłopaka widać było ślad ich zmarszczonych dłoni, które postanowiły raz jeszcze zadrwić ze śmiertelności.

Ni żywy, ni martwy. Ni zazna spokoju, ni dotknie rozpaczy. Tak blisko Hadesu, już palcami bramy dotyka, a one, jak psa na linie puścić nie chcą.

W pierwszej chwili nie rozumiała. No bo jak to? Nie umarł? Ale też nie żyje? Gdzie tu logika, gdzie sens? Trzymany pomiędzy dwoma światami w wiecznym zawieszaniu, a oni nic, nic nie mogą zrobić.

Dopytywała się, latała za Wojownikami. Ale odpowiedzi nie dostała.

Leżał na łóżku w jednym z wojowniczych domów, choć oni pozostali w namiotach, nikt przy nim nie czuwał.

Waliła go w twarz, kopała w brzuch. Wylewała nań zimną wodę, kładła pod kocami. Próbowała wszystkiego, nic nie działało. A gdy wynurzała się z domku, gotowa by zdać relację z poczynań, przy wejściu nikt nie czekał. Nikogo nie obchodziło.

Życie wracało do normy. Wyszkoleni obozowicze wybierali się na misje. Zabijano resztki potworów. Ot, tyle. Wojna się skończyła, czego jeszcze? Ofiary zawsze były, są i będą. Ot, tyle.

Ale ona nie potrafiła. Wciąż pytała, wciąż szukała, próbowała. Latała tam i z powrotem, z wzgórza do domku, z domku na wzgórze. Patrzyła na dwójkę uśpionych, i zastanawiała się, czy jak jedno się wybudzi, to drugie także?

Piękna Pani, jak zaczęto nazywać Gaję, leżała uśpiona wśród ziemi. Sama była ziemią. Zjednoczyła się całkowicie z naturą. Wbrew woli, ale… Jednak.

A Alfa? Wojownik zawsze chciał śmierci. Chciał odejść, pozwolić by o nim zapomniano. I owszem, zapominano. Ale Mojry nie skończyły swej roboty. Zabrały życie, ale też nie całkiem. Oszukały.

Córka Ateny rozpaczliwie doszukiwała się w tym jakiegoś większego sensu. Nie chciała, nie mogła pozwolić na to, żeby to wszystko stało się ot tak, dlatego. Bo gdy tylko dopuszczała do siebie myśl, że to było przyziemne, ludzkie, że to nie miało żadnego znaczenie, brzmiało to po prostu jak chory żart. Kpina.

Alfa. Alfa. Jeśli Alfa miała być początkiem, to zabrakło Omegi.

Ale w pewnym momencie okazało się, że Omega nie miała zamiaru się pojawić.

\- Ann.

Cisza.

\- Annabeth! Chodź! – Do jej uszu dobiegł naglący głos.

Na wpół przytomna puściła bladą dłoń Alfy i uniosła wzrok. W drzwiach stała Thalia, i wpatrywała się w nią oczekująco, ale jednocześnie z troską. Zupełnie, jakby wiedziała co zaraz ma się zdarzyć, i wiedziała, że nie będzie to przyjemne dla blondynki.

\- O co chodzi? Czy coś się stało?

Córka Zeusa skrzywiła się lekko, widząc dłoń dziewczyny, splecioną z chłopaka, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza i skierowała wzrok, gdzie indziej.

\- Chodź. Wyjeżdżają. Musimy się pospieszyć.

Annabeth pokiwała głową parę razy, po czym wstała i otrzepała się z pyłu.

\- No dobrze. – Wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się, albo przynajmniej spróbowała uśmiechnąć się pokrzepiająco, choć to ona tego pokrzepienia bardziej w tej chwili potrzebowała. – Dobrze. Pomóż mi.

\- W czym?

\- Jak to w czym? Trzeba zanieść Alfę.

I córka Ateny zaczęła owijać ciało chłopaka w długi, zielony koc, zupełnie jakby miała go przywlec na odlot Wojowników.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - Thalia podeszła szybko do dziewczyny i przytrzymała ją za dłoń. - Jeśli chcesz go wziąć, to nie zawijaj w jakieś koce, tylko po prostu zawołaj o pomoc. Idź po jakiś faunów, albo lepiej satyrów, oni są bardziej pomocni.

Annabeth pokiwała głową, najwyraźniej przyznając Thalii rację, i wybiegła z domku.

Córka Zeusa, gdy tylko upewniła się, że dziewczyny nie ma już w zasięgu wzroku, zrobiła parę kroków do przodu, aż w końcu stanęła naprzeciwko Wojownika.

\- Percy... Coś ty zrobił?

\- Mówiłaś coś? - Dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie, by spostrzec Annabeth i dwójkę satyrów stojących w wejściu.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy mówiłaś coś.

\- Nie, nie! Po prostu... - Dziewczyna rozejrzała się niepewnie, aż w końcu jej wzrok padł na dwójkę satyrów. - Chodźcie, pomożecie nam go przenieść.

Natychmiast wyszła z domku, omijając zdziwioną Annabeth. Czekała przed domkiem parę chwil, aż w końcu pozostali wynurzyli się z niego i wszyscy razem ruszyli.

Tworzyli dziwny orszak. Prowadziła go Annabeth, uśmiechająca się ciągle i raz po raz mówiąca coś do przechodzących. Tuż za nią dwójka satyrów niosła na noszach ciało Alfy, a ich twarze wyrażały całkowity spokój. Cały pochód zamykała Thalia. Córka Zeusa wyglądała na niespokojną, i co chwilę rozglądała się, jakby miało ją jakie widmo zaatakować.

Po głowie dziewczyny krążyło pytanie, i jak złośliwy diabeł, nie chciało jej opuścić. Nikt jej tego nie mówił wprost, ale też nikt nie zaprzeczył. Poza tym sam fakt, że to Annabeth wyszła z inicjatywą przyprowadzenia Alfy, a nie Wojownicy, mówił sam za siebie. Ale wciąż, Thalia nie była pewna. A już z pewnością nie miała pojęcia, jak zareaguje na to blondynka, które przez ostatnie tygodnie działała jakby w pewnym amoku.

Przyspieszyła kroku, aż w końcu zrównała się z dziewczyną.

\- Ann?

\- Tak? - Córka Ateny zapytała z uśmiechem. - Co masz taką minę?

\- No, bo... wiesz. Wojownicy wyjeżdżają.

\- Wiem.

\- To ... dobrze?

Annabeth przystanęła i machnęła ręką na satyrów, żeby szli dalej. Gdy zniknęli już z pola widzenia, chwyciła Thalię za ramiona i obróciła twarzą do siebie.

\- Czego mi nie mówisz? - zapytała ostro.

Córka Zeusa zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Słucham?

\- Czego mi nie mówisz?

\- Ależ, Annabeth, ja nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

Blondynka wlepiła wzrok w brunetkę. Próbowała odgadnąć o co chodzi tej drugiej, aż w końcu rozwiązanie samo wpadło jej do głowy.

\- Wciąż kochasz Percy'ego.

Dziewczyna cofnęła się do tyłu o dwa kroki.

\- Słucham?

Annabeth zamknęła oczy, po czym chwyciła dziewczynę za dłoń, i zaczęła iść. Znała obóz jak własną kieszeń i nogi same kierowały ją tam gdzie trzeba. Nie mogła otworzyć oczu, bo nie była w stanie spojrzeć na twarz brunetki. Mogła tylko iść, wyobrażając sobie, że mówi sama do siebie, i to sobie udziela rozkazów, nie dziewczynie obok.

\- Percy zawsze był dla ciebie kimś ważnym. Przyjacielem. Więcej niż przyjacielem. I szło całkiem gładko przez pewien okres czasu, a potem... wszystko się spieprzyło. No i trzeba było przetrwać, więc przetrwałaś. Ale teraz wszystko jeszcze bardziej się poplątało. Nie wiadomo było czy Percy żyje, jak nie, to dlaczego, co się z nim stało, a jak tak, to gdzie, jak, czy wróci. No a potem w paradował Alfa, jakoby król świata, w niczym nie przypominający Percy'ego. A potem bach! Wielka niespodzianka! Alfa to Percy! - Zaśmiała się gorzko. Poczuła, jak dłoń Thalii wysuwa się z jej własnej, ale zacisnęła uścisk. - I teraz okazało się, że Alfa jednak nie żyje, a Gaja została pokonana. Potem przybywa Ethan i Tanya, i zaczynają gadać, że on nie jest martwy, ale też nie żywy, i że ma za dużo życia by umrzeć, ale za mało, by powrócić. Wszystko staje na głowie, starasz się go obudzić, ale nikt się nie przejmuje.

Zatrzymała się i spojrzała Thalii prosto w oczy.

\- Nieważne kogo, albo jak bardzo byśmy kochały. Nie pomożemy ani Alfie, ani Percy'emu. Nie jesteśmy w stanie. I dlatego to dobrze, że Wojownicy go zabierają. Bo może tam uda im się go obudzić, albo... to drugie. Więc to dobrze, Thalia, rozumiesz? To dobrze.

Spojrzała na nią, a dziewczyna zacisnęła usta. Po chwili pokiwała głową, aż w końcu obydwie ruszyły przed siebie w milczeniu.

Kiedy w końcu dotarły na polanę, tuż przed wejściem do lasu, dookoła nie było nikogo. Albo inaczej, nie było nikogo z obozu. Obok siebie stały dwa gigantyczne poduszkowce, które Annabeth zobaczyła po raz pierwszy, w chwili przybycia Wojowników do obozu. Przywodziły jej na myśl statki kosmiczne z filmów science- fiction, które kiedyś lubiła oglądać. Wojownicy chodzili wte i wewte, zanosząc różne rzeczy na pokład statku. Jedynie Chejron stał przy wejściu i rozmawiał gorączkowo z Chaosem, podczas gdy Tanya i Ethan, który był teraz dowódcą pilnowali pozostałych. Dwójka satyrów, którzy przynieśli ciało Alfy, złożyła nosze tuż obok rozmawiających, ale nie oddaliła się zbyt daleko, zupełnie jakby przypuszczała, że zaraz będzie potrzebna.

\- Hej, patrz. - Thalia szepnęła do ucha dziewczynie. - Przyszli.

Blondynka obróciła się lekko w prawo i zobaczyła na skraju lasu grupkę przyjaciół, chowających się w cieniach drzew. Grover, Page i Nico, z czego ci ostatni trzymali się za ręce. Machnęła na nich ręką i zaraz cała trójka podeszła.

\- Jak się trzymasz? - zapytała Page, uśmiechając się zmartwiona. - W porządku?

\- Tak. - odpowiedziały jednocześnie, ona i Thalia. Brunetka natychmiast spuściła wzrok, ale córka Ateny całkowicie to zignorowała.

\- Chejron kłóci się z Chaosem o Alfę, tak? Chce, żeby tu został?

Obecni nagle zaczęli z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądać się szczegółom swojej odzieży.

\- Heej? Czego mi nie mówicie?

\- No bo... - Page spojrzała na Thalię i kiwnęła lekko głową.- Rzeczywiście kłócą się o to, gdzie Alfa ma zostać, ale... Lepiej sama posłuchaj.

Niepewna, co przyjaciele mają na myśli, dziewczyna podeszła bliżej do statku. Minęła ciało Alfy i wtedy doszły ją strzępki rozmowy.

\- ...nie możesz!

\- To moje ostatnie słowa. Nie chcemy go.

Ku przerażeniu dziewczyny te ostatnie słowa wypowiedział Chaos.

\- Co...?

Dwójka rozmawiających jakby dopiero teraz ją dostrzegła. Chejron wyglądał na zmieszanego, a Chaos wręcz przeciwnie, na znudzonego.

\- Kłócicie się o to, z kim ma nie zostać?

\- Annabeth, proszę cię, ja...

\- Nie! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna, cofając się do tyłu, przed rękami centaura. Zamiast tego wlepiła spojrzenie w Chaosa. - Chcesz go tutaj zostawić? Przecież nie ma tu żadnych szans! Musicie go wyleczyć!

\- Dziecko, nie wiesz, o czym mówisz... - Zaczął mężczyzna poirytowanym głosem.

\- Nie! To ty nie wiesz, o czym mówisz! Wydaje ci się, że jak masz taką wielką moc, to wolno ci decydować o życiu innych, albo w ogóle nie przejmować się ich losem! - Zaczęła krzyczeć, nie dostrzegając coraz ciemniejszego spojrzenia Chaosu, nie dostrzegając tego, że dookoła zaczęło się wyczuwać mroczną energię. Ignorowała to wszystko, po raz pierwszy wyżywając się na tym, który był za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. Dookoła Wojownicy zatrzymali się, i wpatrywali się w nią w szoku, ale ona myślała tylko o tym, jak bardzo go nienawidzi, jak bardzo chce, żeby pochłonęło go całe zło tego świata. Płonące kule w jego oczodołach ciemniały, i ciemniały coraz bardziej, aż w końcu ich srebro całkowicie przemieniło się w czerń. A w tej czerni panował szał, porządek, nienawiść, miłość, agonia, pustka i wściekłość. Chaos.

\- Ja wszystko jej wytłumaczę. - Z tyłu dobiegł ją czyiś głos, i zaraz została uchwycona w mocny uścisk stalowych ramion. Ktoś ciągnął ją w głąb lasu, a choć kopała i wierzgała się, to nie chciał jej puścić. Przyjaciele stali i nie wykonali ani kroku by jej pomóc. Po prostu patrzyli, ale nie w jej oczy. Wszędzie, ale nie w jej oczy.

W końcu gdy sprzed oczu zniknął jej poduszkowiec, i została posadzona na wielkim kamieniu, zobaczyła twarz swojego oprawcy.

\- Ethan?! Co ty mi tu robisz?!

\- Spokojnie! - Chłopak uniósł ręce do góry. - Najpierw ci wyjaśnię, a potem będziesz darła się na kogokolwiek chcesz.

Rzuciła mu wrogie spojrzenie, ale nie odezwała się, co chłopak uznał za zgodę do kontynuowania. Usiadł na ziemi, i zaczął opowiadać:

\- Kiedyś Chaos zniknął na bardzo długi czas. My, Wojownicy, musieliśmy radzić sobie sami, pod rozkazami Rafindylli. Ona była... niezwykła. I była naszą przywódczynią, tak jak potem Alfa. Była niesamowita. W każdym widziała to, co było w nim najważniejsze. Natychmiast wiedziała, kto nadawał się na przywódcę, a kto nie. I kiedy Chaos wrócił i przedstawił nam Alfę, natychmiast wzięła go pod swoje skrzydła. Później okazało się, że to ona poradziła Chaosowi zwerbowanie go.

\- Uczyniła mnie swoim zastępcą. Ale cały czas Alfa brał udział w akcjach, a w tych samych Tanya, i w pewien sposób zaprzyjaźniliśmy się wszyscy. Wtedy Alfa został moim zastępcą, a Tanya była tuż pod nim. Ale kiedyś Raf została zaatakowana przez Krzyżówkę. Bardzo silną. Ale dobrze sobie radziła, i myśleliśmy, że przeżyje. Ale Chaos wiedział. Uczynił Alfę przywódcą, i nagle wszystko stanęło na głowie. Nikt nie wiedział czemu, z jakiego powodu. Ja sam byłem wściekły. Raz, bo Chaos zupełnie skreślił Raf, a dwa, że Alfa dostał stanowisko. W nocy, gdy przechodziła ostatnie stadium, czuwał przy niej. Ale ona wybrała życie, przez co...

\- Umarła.

\- Tak. Umarła. I gdy Alfa wychodził ze szpitala, już wiedzieliśmy. Chcieliśmy z nim porozmawiać, ja i Tanya, ale przed nami uciekał. W końcu złapaliśmy go na jednym z korytarzy, gdzie spadł mu kaptur. Był tego dnia tak słaby, że nie miał siły zmieniać swojego wyglądu. Wydało się. Powiedział nam wszystko, a my rozumieliśmy go jak nikt, bo sami pochodzimy od greckich bogów.

\- Kto..?

\- Tanya od Demeter, ja od Eosa.

Zapanowała cisza, w czasie której Annabeth próbowała przyswoić do siebie wszystkie nowo nabyte informacje.

\- Alfa był przybity przez jakiś tydzień, a potem ugryzła go krzyżówka. Byliśmy pewni, że umrze, ale nie. Nie umarł. Gdy pierwszy raz otworzył oczy, zapytał się nas czy jest tu Rafindylla. Tanya była przekonana, że dopadła go amnezja, że nie pamięta, że Raf umarła. I skłamała. Ale ja powiedziałem, że Raf nie żyje. Ale nawet wtedy się tym nie przejął. Wciąż pytał czy jest tu, czy nie. Chciał, żeby tu była, bo wtedy to by oznaczyło, że on też nie żyje. A żył.

\- Potem dostał amoku. Szukał sposobów na śmierć, aż w końcu znalazł. Biblioteka Nihil esse est. Tam gdzie są odpowiedzi na wszystko.

\- W niebycie?

\- W niebycie, czyli wszędzie *. Ale rzecz w tym, że znalazł tam księgę. Pokazał nam ją. To była księga, która żądała zapłaty światłem, ponieważ sama przepełniona była tylko mrokiem. Ale nie potrafiliśmy odczytać jej liter. Tylko jeden Alfa umiał. Nie chciał powiedzieć co mówi, tylko tyle, że zawiera odpowiedzi na wszystko co go dręczy. Wyjaśniał rzeczy ogólnikowo, tak byśmy mnie więcej się orientowali. Potem nauczył nas tego pisma, ale pomimo tego, jakoś wciąż nie umierał, więc nie szukaliśmy znowu księgi. Aż do paru tygodni temu. Kiedy na wzgórzu okazało się, że Gaja została pokonana, natychmiast wiedzieliśmy, że trzeba będzie znaleźć tą księgę.

\- I co w niej było? - wyszeptała dziewczyna.

\- Tajemnice nieśmiertelności. Zagadki śmierci. I... O tym, że wszystko zależy od mocy człowieka. I był tam kontrakt, który Alfa podpisał z księgą wiele lat temu. Że jeśli znajdzie godnego przeciwnika, to straci nieśmiertelność.

Chłopak urwał, a Annabeth spostrzegła, że wstrzymywała oddech.

\- Więc, dlaczego...?

\- Kiedy oddawał moc Gai, nie wiedział, że był w tym wszystkim haczyk. Stracił nieśmiertelność, ale nie zyskał śmiertelności. Oddał za mało życia by umrzeć, i za dużo by żyć. I teraz tkwi pośrodku i nie można zrobić niczego. Chaos nie jest w stanie mu pomóc, po za tym nie chce.

\- Ale...

\- Posłuchaj, Annabeth. Jeśli Alfa ma szansę się gdzieś wybudzić, to bardziej z nami. Tam jest większa moc, więcej nieśmiertelności, mógłby pójść w tamtą stronę.

\- W takim razie dlaczego...

\- On chciał umrzeć! - Chłopak poderwał się, a za nim dziewczyna. Miał dość tego wszystkiego, a ona usilnie starała się to zrozumieć, choć była zbyt oszołomiona, żeby zrobić to sama. - Po to ci to wszystko mówiłem! Alfa zawsze chciał umrzeć, zawsze! To było jego marzeniem! A jeśli się obudzi? Co wtedy? Nie wiemy czy będzie mógł umrzeć, czy nie. I o to w tym wszystkim chodzi. Dlatego go nie chcemy.

Ethan zaczął iść, ale dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru odpuścić. Zaczęła go gonić, choć z trudem dotrzymywała mu kroku.

\- Ale gdyby się obudził. Nie chcielibyście go wtedy?

\- Nie.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się.

\- Nie?

\- Miał być przyszłym Chaosem. Teraz nim już nie będzie.

\- Dlaczego? - wyszeptała.

\- Bo... - Chłopak urwał i zaczął iść z powrotem, tym razem sam. Ale gdy był już na skraju lasu, odwrócił się i choć dzieliło ich dwadzieścia metrów, to słyszała go tak wyraźnie, jakby szeptał jej do ucha.

\- Przestał być Wojownikiem. I przestał być Alfą. Teraz nie jest nawet Percy'm. Jest... nikim.

Zniknął jej z oczu, a potem słyszała już tylko warkot poduszkowca, który unosił się w powietrze, ale bez swojego dowódcy.


	18. Rozdział 17 (ostatni!)

Rozdział XVII

\- Dasz wiarę? Katie poprosiła Travisa, a ten się zgodził. Znaczy się, zawsze wiedziałam, że się zgodzi, w końcu chłopak świata poza nią nie widzi, ale jednak. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i poprawiła parawan zasłaniający łóżko. Spojrzała na leżącego na nim chłopaka i w jednej chwili jej uśmiech zbladł. - Chociaż ... nie. Nie sądziłam, że ona go jednak poprosi. Nie po tym, co się stało z Page i Nico. Ja po prostu... - Kobieta usiadła na łóżku i westchnęła. Rzuciła okiem na chłopaka i dopiero wtedy doszedł ją absurd całej tej sytuacji. Zaśmiała się cicho. - Bogowie, co ja robię? Zwierzam się komuś, kto nie może mi odpowiedzieć, a nawet mnie usłyszeć. - Poczekała chwilę na jakiś znak, że jednak nie, że została wysłuchana, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. - No oczywiście. Zwariowałam.

Wstała i rozsunęła parawan. Nie patrząc na chłopaka wyszła i już po chwili była na zewnątrz.

W tej tak bardzo chciała z kimś porozmawiać! Tak bardzo, że po radę poszła do najmniej odpowiedniej osoby. A już sobie wcześniej obiecywała. Przyrzekała, że więcej tego nie zrobi. I zrobiła. Znowu.

Wcześniej mogłaby pójść po radę do Page. Co prawda, gdyby nie ona, to w ogóle żadna rada nie była potrzebna, ale ...

\- Annabeth.

Kobieta uniosła głowę, dopiero teraz spostrzegając, gdzie zaprowadziły ją własne nogi. Stała naprzeciwko Wielkiego Domu, a znad werandy spoglądał na nią zaniepokojonym wzrokiem mężczyzna na wózku.

\- Chejronie. - Zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Otrzepała spodnie, jakby chciała się pozbyć niewidzialnego brudu, i podeszła do werandy. - Jak się masz?

Mężczyzna rzucił jej uważne spojrzenie znad szkiełek okularów, a ona poczuła się jakby ktoś właśnie pozbawił ją ubrania. Trzymała jednak głowę wysoko i nie pozwoliła by rumieniec z szyi dosięgnął jej twarzy.

\- W porządku, dziękuję. A ty? Co tu robisz o tak późnej porze?

\- Ja... Właśnie wracałam od Katie. Przekazała mi nowiny.

Chejron pokiwał głową, po czym wskazał na mały stolik przed nim.

\- Przyłączysz się? Właśnie miałem rozłożyć pasjansa, ale może zagralibyśmy razem w jedną partyjkę remika?

Blondynka zacisnęła usta, rozpaczliwie szukając wymówki.

\- A czy nie jest zbyt późno?

\- Moja droga Annabeth. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, po czym spojrzał na kobietę z błyskiem w oku, zupełnie jakby dzielili razem jakąś wspólną tajemnicę. - Naprawdę będziemy się przejmować takimi drobnostkami?

Annabeth spuściła wzrok i właśnie wtedy dostrzegła zużytą puszkę coli, leżąca przy kartach.

\- Nie jest nas za mało? Do gry w remika?

\- Bzdura. Nasza dwójka całkowicie wystarczy.

Blondynka, której skończyły się już wymówki, kiwnęła głową i weszła na werandę, po czym z westchnieniem usiadła przy stoliku.

\- Aczkolwiek... - Dobiegł ją głos mężczyzny. - Skoro już o tym wspomniałaś... Możemy zaprosić Pana D. Jestem pewien, że chętnie wpadnie z wizytą, zwłaszcza, że mam z nim coś do przedyskutowania.

I jak na zawołanie w powietrzu rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i wokół krzesła obok pojawiły się jasno fioletowe spirale dymu, mocno pachnące winogronami. Annabeth zamknęła oczy, gdy tylko uderzyła ją woń owoców, ale gdy już je otworzyła, obok niej, siedział wysoki, przystojny młodzieniec. Nic sobie nie robiąc z towarzystwa, zaczął wygodnie się rozsiadać. Po chwili jednak wstał, i mamrocząc coś pod nosem, zaczął podnosić krzesło i obracać je pod różnymi kątami, zupełnie jakby sprawdzał, czy aby na pewno nie jest złamane.

\- Panie D! W samą porę! Zechciałbyś może zagrać z nami w partyjkę remika? Annabeth właśnie mówiła, że brakuje nam osób.

Brunet w jednej chwili zamarł, po czym powoli obrócił się w stronę Annabeth. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się w geście powitania, ale nie spotkawszy się z żadną reakcją, szybko spuściła wzrok. Wciąż czuła na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny i już miała się odezwać, tylko po to by przerwać ciszę, gdy została uprzedzona.

\- Po to tu przecież przyszedłem - burknął Pan D., po czym rzuciwszy w jej w stronę ostatnie, natarczywe spojrzenie, usiadł na krześle.

\- Znakomicie. - Chejron uśmiechnął się, a Annabeth wbiła wzrok w karty jeszcze mocniej. - To kto rozdaje? Ja?

\- Właściwie... - Kobieta wtrąciła się. - Czy moglibyśmy zagrać w "trzy, pięć, osiem"? Tą grę lepiej znam. - Uśmiechnęła się (miała nadzieję) zalotnie.

Mężczyźni wydawali się być przez chwilę wytrąceni z równowagi.

\- Oczywiście, ale obawiam się moja droga, że będziesz nam musiała wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie znamy tego "trzy, pięć, osiem".

Natychmiast pokiwała głową, po czym pośpiesznie streściła zasady gry. Gdy upewniła się, że wszyscy gracze wiedzą, już o co chodzi, chwyciła karty i zaczęła je tasować. Oczy miała cały czas spuszczone, ale słuchała łapczywie każdego słowa.

\- Co słychać na Olimpie? Jakieś nowe... wieści?

Dionizos wyraźnie zawahał się przed odpowiedzią.

\- Nie. Żadnych.

Kobieta podała talię brunetowi.

\- Przełóż.

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi rzucił jej spojrzenie spode łba, ale karty przełożył.

\- I co teraz? - zapytał, jakby znudzony.

W odpowiedzi kobieta zaczęła rozdawać karty. Ona, Chejron, Pan D., musik. Ona, Chejron, Pan D., musik. Ona, Chejron, Pan D., musik...

\- W takim razie Olimp nie ma na głowie teraz niczego znaczącego, tak? - zapytał staruszek, wciąż uśmiechając się dobrodusznie.

Pan D. spojrzał na mężczyznę podejrzliwie.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

Jakby przeczuwając, co centaur zaraz powie, Annabeth wtrąciła się, byle tylko go powstrzymać.

\- Rozdane!

Mężczyźni rzucili jej długie spojrzenie, jakby nie byli do końca pewni, czy nic jej nie jest, ale po chwili wzięli do rąk karty.

\- To ja będę ósemką, dobrze? Dionizos może być trójką, a ty Chejronie piątką. - Żaden z nich nie zareagował, tylko wciąż trzymali głowę w kartach. Ona sama zacisnęła usta i spojrzała na musik. Król pik, trójka kier i szóstka pik. Ona miała po cztery piki i pięć karo. Reszta złożona była ze słabych kierów i trefli...

\- Wybieram karo.

Mężczyźni pokiwali głową, w żaden sposób nie okazując swojego zadowolenia lub jego braku. Annabeth wyciągnęła rękę, i ze strachem spostrzegła, że drży jej cała dłoń. Szybko odwróciła pozostały musik. Dwa karo. As i czwórka. Ale też niski pik i trefl. Szybko wyrzuciła niepotrzebne cztery karty i dała po jednej obu mężczyznom. W końcu, gdy była pewna, że wszyscy są już gotowi, wyciągnęła najwyższą kartę i rzuciła ją na stół.

\- Zmierzam do tego... - Odezwał się nagle Chejron, rzucając dwójkę. - Że macie nową kwestię do omówienia. Rozmawiałeś już z Hermesem? Albo może z Demeter?

\- Nie - odparł Dionizos, pozbywając się czwórki kier. - Ale ty zapewne wszystko mi wyjaśnisz.

\- Oh, może dajmy odezwać się Annabeth. - Centaur spojrzał na nią uważnie spod okularów.

\- Mnie? - Wyjąkała, próbując udać zdziwienie. - Ale ja nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Chejronie.

\- Nie? - Mężczyzna uniósł brew. - Przecież wiesz, że Travis i Katie zdecydowali się poprosić bogów o odebranie im nieśmiertelności. Czy nie dlatego poszłaś odwiedzić chłopaka?

Poczuła jak ogarnia ją rumieniec wstydu, jak i jednocześnie złości. Chłopaka... Czemu oni wszyscy musieli nazywać go tak... bezpodmiotowo. Zupełnie, jakby chcieli przypomnieć jej, że powinna dać sobie spokój. Za każdym takim razem, czuła się, jakby kolejna, mała igiełka była wbijana w jej skórę. Centaur spojrzał na boga pytająco.

\- Może im się powieść?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- To jedni z tej Dziesiątki Nieśmiertelnych? - zapytał.

\- Tak właściwie to Dziewiątki.

Kolejna igiełka.

Bóg przez chwilę zastanawiał się.

\- Raczej nie. Po tym co się stało ostatnio... Hades i Posejdon byli wściekli. Ojciec zabronił im jakiejkolwiek ingerencji, ale zapowiedział, że więcej takich zmian nie będzie. Nie zamierzają stracić kolejnych... - Nagle bóg zamarł. Oczy mu się zamgliły i już po chwili zniknął.

\- Pan niebios musiał go wezwać - stwierdził Chejron, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Ta... Wiesz co, ja ... powinnam iść. Dobranoc.

Wstała i szybko zeszła z werandy.

\- Annabeth.

Niechętnie odwróciła się.

\- Tak?

\- Musisz przestać to robić. Nie możesz tam latać za każdym razem, gdy będziesz miała problem, albo będziesz po prostu czuła się samotna. Minęło już dużo czasu. Daj sobie odpuścić.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią z troską, a ona czuła, jak gula w gardle rośnie, a szpilki stają się jakby coraz bardziej ostrzejsze.

\- Obiecaj, że tam nie wrócisz.

Zamknęła oczy i odwróciła się, a z jej ust wydobył się ciszy szept.

\- Nie wrócę.

I już nie wróciła.

Pomimo upływu lat, obóz nie zmieniał się. Drzewa, pola, budynki... Wszystko to pozostałe nienaruszone, na swoim miejscu. I kiedy patrzyło się z boku, jedyną oznaką tego, że czas mijał, byli ubywający ludzi.

Z jednej strony obozowicze, którzy w oczach nieśmiertelnej kobiety, zdawali się przychodzić jednego dnia i odchodzić następnego. Zapamiętywała ich imiona, ale potem nie potrafiła odróżnić jednej osoby od drugiej, w całej tej rzece herosów.

Nawet jej kompani, pozostali nieśmiertelni, nie byli tak stali, jak mogło by się wydawać.

Thalia natychmiast powróciła do bycia łowczynią. Teraz biegała po lasach i strzelała z łuku, a Annabeth widziała ją zaledwie raz, i to przez przypadek. Grover, jako pan natury, stawał się coraz bardziej dziki, i w pewnym momencie zaczął znikać na długie tygodnie. Travis i Katie, śladem za Page i Nico, oddali swoją nieśmiertelność. Connor, nie mogący znieść rozłąki z bratem, zrobił to samo, i w pewnym momencie Annabeth stwierdziła, że minęło piętnaście lat, od czasu kiedy ostatnio ich widziała. Pozostali rozeszli się szybko po świecie, wśród nich Daniel. W obozie została ona,Will, Jake i Jason z Leo i Piper. Annabeth nie dogadywała się za dobrze z ostatnimi trzema. Być może miało na znaczeniu to, że funkcjonowała jako dorosła kobieta, a oni wciąż zatrzymali swoje nastoletnie ciała.

Jedyną stałą rzeczą w obozie był chłopak leżący w bezruchu przez dwadzieścia osiem lat.

Annabeth omijała miejsce szerokim łukiem. W końcu przyznała rację staremu centaurowi, i obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie postawi stopy w szpitalu, chyba, że będzie chodziło o sprawy życia i śmierci.

I tego dnia właśnie o to chodziło.

Kiedy usłyszała nowiny od bladego Chejrona, to była jej pierwsza reakcja. Nic nie powiedziała, tylko pozwoliła stopom poprowadzić się we właściwie miejsce. I gdy tak stała pod drzwiami do szpitala, myśląc tylko o tym, że nie może spojrzeć w niebo, zmieniło się wszystko. W środku rozległ się dźwięk tuczonego naczynie, a za nim tupot stóp. Zanim kobieta zdążyła przetrawić informacje, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i prosto na nią wleciał mokry Will.

\- Annabeth!

Kobieta przytrzymała go, i gdy była już pewna, że mężczyzna się nie przewróci, rozluźniła uścisk.

\- Co się stało Will? Czy któryś z obozowiczów...?

Mężczyzna pokręcił szybko głową.

\- Nie, Annabeth... Nie. Stało się coś zupełnie innego... ja... nie mogę w to uwierzyć... To po prostu... Musimy powiedzieć Chejronowi i ty...

\- Spokojnie! Uspokój się i powiedz o co chodzi.

Syn Apolla zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Obudził się.

Annabeth zamarła i cofnęła się o krok.

\- Co?

\- Obudził się.

\- Ale kto? - zapytała, choć odpowiedź była jej uznana. - Kto się obudził? Kto się obudził Will?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią wymownie, i to było wszystko czego potrzebowała. Wbiegła do środka.

W małym pokoju nie było żywej duszy. Tylko rozrzucona pościel i szata dla pacjenta. Dolna szuflada stolika przy łóżku była otwarta, a w środku nie było żadnych ubrań.

Annabeth stała zamurowana, a po głowie krążyła jej tylko jedna myśl. Obudził się, obudził się, obudził...

\- Annabeth! - Odwróciła się gwałtownie, unikając zderzenie z Willem. - Widzisz? Obudził się!

\- Tak - szepnęła. - Zdecydowanie się obudził. Ale gdzie jest teraz?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Ale jego ubrania zniknęły, więc zakładam, że po prostu ubrał się i wyszedł. Pewnie nie zdaje sobie z sprawy z tego co się stało. Może myśli, że bitwa z Gają odbyła się tego dnia.

Annabeth pokiwała szybko głową, po czym usiadł na łóżku i zasłoniła sobie twarz dłonią.

\- Bogowie, co teraz?

\- Pójdę zawiadomić Chejrona, a ty...

\- Nie! - Kobieta szybko poderwała się i złapała mężczyznę za ramię. - Will, nie możesz mu powiedzieć. Nie możesz powiedzieć nikomu, rozumiesz? Nikomu - powiedziała z naciskiem na ostatnie słowa.

Syn Apolla spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Annabeth, to jest poważna sprawa. Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Co chcesz zrobić?

\- Ja... - Kobiecie nagle zabrakło słów. Rozejrzała się w około, w desperacji szukając czegoś, co mogło by jej pomóc. - Najpierw wyjdźmy na zewnątrz, dobrze? -Wyszła, ciągnąc mężczyznę. - I zamknij drzwi.

\- Annabeth...

\- Zamknij drzwi. - Powtórzyła ostro. Mężczyzna z niechęcią wykonał polecenie, i gdy byli już na zewnątrz, zaczęła mówić. - Posłuchaj. Sam mówiłeś. Jest zagubiony. Prawdopodobnie nie wie co się dzieje. A jak zaraz zaczniemy wysyłać na nim cały obóz, to na pewno mu się nie polepszy. Daj mi go poszukać samej. Nikomu nic nie mów. Jeśli do świtu go nie znajdę, to wtedy pójdziemy do Chejrona.

\- A jak wytłumaczymy to, że wcześniej tego nie zrobiliśmy?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Dopiero rano zobaczyłeś, że zniknął.

\- Annabeth, ale ja w każdy wieczór go odwiedzam i sprawdzam, jaki jest jego stan. Jak niby wytłumaczę to, że akurat tej nocy tego nie zrobiłem.

\- Ee... - Kobieta zacisnęła zęby, próbując coś wymyślić. - Może... Wiem! Eee... - Spojrzała na mężczyznę niepewna. - Słyszałeś ... co się stało? - Głos jej się załamał. Była tak przejęta tym, że On w końcu się obudził, że zapomniała o Thali. Poczuła, jak łzy stają w jej oczach, i już po chwili musiała bardzo szybko mrugać, żeby cokolwiek widzieć.

Will kiwnął głową,a po chwili wydał z siebie długie westchnienie.

\- No dobrze. Idź, poszukaj go. Coś wymyślę.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję! - Z radości rzuciła się mężczyźnie na szyję. - Uda mi się.

I puściła się biegiem, wiedząc, że jeśli On wciąż jest w obozie, to może być tylko w jednym miejscu.

Znalazła go na plaży.

Gwiazdy były już wysoko na niebie, a światło księżyca odbijało się w ciemnej tafli morza. Fale przychodziły i zalewały brzeg, a on siedział na piachu, i patrzył się przed siebie. Jego czarne włosy były rozwichrzone, jak zawsze, a na ramieniu widać było bliznę po ataku smoka. Miał na sobie zielony t-shirt i czarne spodnie, które całe były oblepione piaskiem.

W tamtej jednej chwili, Annabeth mogła by przysiąc, że nic się nie stało. Że te tysiąc wcale nie minęły, a oni wciąż są półbogami w Obozie Herosów. Miała ochotę podejść i usiąść koło chłopaka, i po prostu się do niego przytulić. On ocknąłby się z zadumy, powiedziałby coś głupiego. Wtedy ona oczywiście by go poprawiła, i na powrót staliby się Glonomóżdżkiem i Mądralińską. Wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Mogło być takie proste. Gdyby tylko...

Ale wtedy on odwrócił głowę, i cała wizja w jej głowie runęła.

Patrzył na nią bez emocji, zupełnie jakby jej tam nie było. Zupełnie, jakby była całkowicie obcą kobietą. Może dlatego, że ona nie była już nastoletnią Annabeth. A może dlatego, że on nie był już Percy'm. Może dlatego, że ponoć nie był już nawet Alfą. Tylko Nim. Chłopakiem.

Zrobiła krok do przodu i usiadła koło niego na piasku. Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło, i gdy Annabeth doszła w końcu do wniosku, że albo chłopak zwariował, albo całkowicie jej nie poznaje, on odezwał się.

\- To teraz jesteś dorosłą kobietą, tak?

Zacisnęła usta, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować, czy na niego patrzeć, czy nie, ale on i tak wciąż spoglądał prosto przed siebie na fale. No dobrze. Skoro on, to ona też. Wbiła wzrok w odbicie księżyca i kiwnęła głową.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Doszłam do wniosku, że jeśli wciąż będę miała ciało nastolatki, to nigdy nie przestanę się zachowywać jak nastolatka. Sam wiesz.

Kiwnął głową, i oboje zamilkli. Kobieta zaczęła bawić się palcami, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i spojrzała na niego.

\- Czemu jesteś taki spokojny?! Nie dociera do ciebie, co się stało? Nie kojarzysz...?

Uśmiechnął się, ale wciąż na nią nie spoglądnął.

\- A co tu jest do kojarzenia. Skoro żyjesz, i skoro cały obóz żyje, to znaczy, że udało mi się uśpić Gaję. Ale, - dodał - skoro ja także żyję, to może to oznaczać tylko tyle, że jednak mi się nie udało, i wpadłem w stan pomiędzy życiem, a śmiercią. I jedyne pytanie jest takie, ile w tym stanie byłem, co? - W końcu przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na nią oczekująco. - Więc? Ile?

\- Dwadzieścia osiem lat - wyszeptała. - Niecałe dwadzieścia osiem lat.

Chłopak nie okazał żadnej emocji, tylko po prostu skinął głową.

\- I co się działo w ciągu tych dwudziestu ośmiu lat?

Więc mu powiedziała. Opowiedziała mu wszystko. O tym, że Księga go wykiwała. O tym, że Gaja stała się Piękną Panią. O tym, że Wojownicy wyjechali i zostawili go tu. O tym, że leżał uśpiony, i nikt nie próbował go obudzić. Mówiła mu o tym, jak zwykła go odwiedzać za każdym razem gdy ją coś trapiło.

\- Zwykłaś? Czyli przestałaś, tak?

\- Ja... Tak, przestałam. Nie widziałam cię od dziewiętnastu lat. Dopiero dzisiaj... przyszłam cię odwiedzić.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo... nie miałam już z kim porozmawiać.

Chłopak uniósł brew.

\- A Page? Nico, Thalia, Grover? Katie, nawet Travis?

Zamknęła oczy.

\- Page i Nico pobrali się. Na ich prośbę bogowie zamienili ich w zwykłych półbogów. Urodziła im się córeczka, ale potem mieli wypadek samochodowy, i zapadli w śpiączkę. Trzy lata później w ślad za nimi poszli Katie, Travis i Connor. Wyjechali do Europy. Więcej ich nie widziałam. Grover zniknął, nie wiem, gdzie może być.

Zapadła cisza.

\- A co z Thalią?

\- Thalia... Zginęła. Dzisiaj. Chejron twierdzi, że Artemida umieściła ją w gwiazdach, koło Zoě. Nie patrzyłam. Nie chciałam.

Spojrzała na chłopaka, a ten wzrok utkwiony miał w piasku.

\- To co teraz?

\- Słucham?

\- Co zamierzasz? Wiesz, nie możesz siedzieć całą wieczność na plaży.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Chciałbym. Ale nie... Mam plan.

\- Już? - Zdziwiła się kobieta. - Tak szybko?

\- Wierz mi lub nie, ale tysiąc lat to dużo. Wymyśla się wiele planów i sposób na osiągnięcie celu, a ja byłem dość... zdesperowany.

\- Byłeś? Czyli już nie jesteś? Nie chcesz umierać?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy mogę.

\- Czekaj. - Annabeth uniosła dłoń. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie jesteś już zwykłym śmiertelnikiem?

Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń, a fala wody zatrzymała się. Zamknął dłoń, a całkowicie zniknęła. Annabeth zabrakło słów.

\- Chyba jestem herosem. Ale nie jestem pewien.

\- Czyli... co? Zamierzasz zostać w Obozie? Znowu będziesz zwykłym półbogiem?

Zaśmiał się. Spojrzał jej w oczy, i po raz pierwszy od lat, dostrzegła wesołe błyski, czające się w jego spojrzeniu.

\- A czy myśmy kiedykolwiek byli zwykłymi półbogami? Annabeth, uratowaliśmy świat. I to nie raz, a wiele razy. Cały czas o coś walczyliśmy. I ciągle będziemy, jeśli tylko tu zostaniemy. Więc po co? Po co miałbym tu zostać?

W gardle pojawiła jej się wielka gula, ale kobieta przełamała się.

\- Dla mnie. Zostań tu dla mnie.

Zamarł.

\- Słucham? - Szpilka. - Mam tu zostać dla ciebie? - Kolejna szpilka.

Czując, jak łzy poniżenia tworzą się w jej oczach, odwróciła wzrok.

\- Tak. - Powtórzyła. - Zostań tu dla mnie. Może jesteś wciąż na mnie zły, może masz mi wciąż za złe, ale wiesz co? - Wstała, czując, jak ogarnia ją złość. - Ja też jestem na ciebie zła! Ja też mam ci za złe! Do jasnej cholery...!

Odwróciła się i zaczęła odchodzić. Z tyłu usłyszała, jak chłopak też się podnosi, ale nie zwolniła kroku.

\- Annabeth. - Szła dalej. - Annabeth! Annabeth, zatrzymaj się!

Odwróciła się, tylko po to by zobaczyć, jak chłopak wpatruje się w nią błagalnie.

\- Po co?! - krzyknęła, nie przejmując się tym, że jest już noc, i że wszyscy mogą już usłyszeć. Musiała się wydrzeć, musiała się rozładować. Musiała w końcu powiedzieć to, co tłumiła w sobie latami. Cała gorycz, wściekłość mogła w końcu znaleźć ujście, teraz gdy jej obiekt w końcu się pojawił. - Zdradziłam cię! Dobrze, zrobiłam to! I nienawidzę się za to! Przez to, że w ciebie zwątpiłam, wszystko się pochrzaniło. Ja wszystko pochrzaniłam! Ale wiesz, co? - Zapytała drwiąco przez łzy. - Ciebie też nienawidzę! Bo zniknąłeś! A potem to ty we mnie zwątpiłeś! Nie walczyłeś o mnie! Nawet nie próbowałeś! Uciekłeś! A potem. Potem ogarnięty byłeś żądzą śmierci. I wracasz, i kłamiesz, i oszukujesz! Manipulujesz mną, i sprawiasz, że znowu się w tobie zakochuję! - Łzy leciały jej po policzkach, ale już się nimi nie przejmowała. Teraz nic nie miało znaczenia. - I może to głupie, ale miałam nadzieje, że ty też! Ale skoro jesteś tak nieszczęśliwy, że żyjesz, to zostawię cię w spokoju i nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i już miała odejść, gdy odezwał się.

\- Chodź ze mną.

Odwróciła się.

\- Co?

Podszedł do niej i wyciągnął rękę by ją chwycić, ale zaraz cofnął.

\- Chodź ze mną do Lete.

\- Do Lete? - Powtórzyła szeptem.

\- Tak.

\- Ale przecież to rzeka zapomnienia. Czy ty chcesz...?

Uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Annabeth, wydaje ci się, że mnie kochasz. Wydaje ci się, że wszystko może być dobrze. Że możemy wrócić do tego, co było. Ale rozejrzyj się! - Machnął ręką w stronę domków. - Nie możemy. Minęło ponad tysiąc lat. I możemy próbować, ale nie wymażemy tych tysiąca lat. Być może kochasz mnie, kiedy wciąż jestem Percy'm. Być może Alfą. A ja nie czuję się, jak żaden z nich. Nie wiem, kim sam jestem, a co dopiero kim jesteś ty! Jestem zmęczony. Jestem zmęczony wszystkim oczekiwaniami, żądaniami. Tutaj byłem herosem z przepowiedni. Tam miałem być zastępcą Chaosa. Wielkim, potężnym. Miałem być Alfą i Omegą. A nie chcę! Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że się obudziłem, ale .. Chcę zacząć raz jeszcze. Ostatni raz... I jeżeli mi się to uda, to tylko z Lete. I możesz iść ze mną, tylko ... Pytanie brzmi... Czy chcesz?

Chciała?

W podziemiu jedyne światło pochodziło od dusz. Z błogim uśmiechem patrzyły się na rzekę, i gdy w nią wchodziły, nagle wszystkie troski odchodziły. Zostały zapomniane.

Stał na brzegu, ale jej nigdzie nie było. Próbował znaleźć swoje odbicie w wodzie, ale rzeka nie pamięta twarzy. Nigdy.

Wszystkie wspomnienia z całego jego życia kłębiły mu się głowie, jakby w ten sposób chciały go zatrzymać. Ale on nie zamierzał już nigdy więcej się zatrzymywać.

Skupił w sobie wszystkie siły jakie miał i przywołał do głowy obraz wysokiego blondyna, o jasnych brązowych oczach i pociągłej twarzy. Po chwili poczuł drganie na skórze i zrobiło mu się słabo. Zarzucił kaptur na głowę i spojrzał na wodę.

A potem zrobił jeden, mały krok do przodu, prosto w rzekę zapomnienia.

\- Alfa! ALFA!

Czyjaś dłoń szybkim ruchem zerwała mu kaptur z głowy, a on otworzył oczy.

Patrzył na obcą twarz.

Prąd rzeczny porwał go, a ostatnią rzeczą jaką widział była blond nieznajoma, stojąca na brzegu i krzycząca rozpaczliwie za kimś, kto już nie istniał.


	19. EPILOG

EPILOG

\- Annabeth. Annabeth!

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok z nad książki.

\- Tak?

Brunetka przed nią uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem.

\- Znowu wyglądasz jak nastolatka.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Podniosła się z trawy i zasłaniając się dłonią przed bijącym w oczy słońcem, wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Oj, Sally. Czasami jeśli chcę zrobić coś głupiego, to muszę być nastolatką. Inaczej będę myśleć, jak dorosła kobieta.

Obydwie zaśmiały się i brunetka pociągnęła blondynkę w stronę Wielkiego Domu.

\- A co takiego głupiego chcesz zrobić?

\- Zależy.

\- Od czego?

\- Od tego, po co mnie ciągniesz do Wielkiego Domu.

\- Chejron chciał, żebyś poznała nowego. Ponoć jest w nim coś specjalnego.

Blondynka spojrzała zaciekawiona na brunetkę.

\- Czyli...?

\- Nie wiem. - Sally wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale ty się pewnie dowiesz.

Stanęły przed werandą. Annabeth wzięła głęboki oddech i przywołała uśmiech na twarz.

\- Annabeth! - odezwał się Chejron. - Chodź, chciałbym, żebyś kogoś poznała.

\- Jasne. - Dziewczyna weszła po schodkach, gotowa powitać nowego obozowicza, i właśnie wtedy go zobaczyła.

Siedział na krzesełku, ale na jej widok wstał i przywołał na twarz uśmiech. Miał krótkie, blond włosy i brązowe oczy, które ścigały ją przez wiele nocy, przypominając, to o czym chciała jedynie zapomnieć.

Zamarła, nie mogąc się odezwać, ale wtedy on wyciągnął rękę i uśmiechnął się.

\- Annabeth. - wyjąkała, ściskając mu dłoń.

\- Omega.

KONIEC


End file.
